


Маска виртуального мира

by Marafel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Broken Nathaniel and Marinette, Chloe was a Ladybug, College, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Games, Gen, Implied Luka/Kagami, Lila and Chloe have a difficult relationship with their family, LitRPG elements, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Real and virtual worlds, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Slang, VRMMORPG
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel
Summary: В новой VRMMORPG каждый может стать героем или злодеем. Суперспособности завязаны на Талисманы, постоянно использовать которые невозможно. В первые несколько часов игры Маринетт становится обладательницей серег, неограниченных ни в чем. Баг или коварный план, одобренный создателем? В чем настоящий смысл этой вселенной? Кто замешан в переполохе с самого начала? Кто приложит все силы, чтобы занять место Ледибаг?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lila Rossi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Бета фанфика — kksenia_01](https://ficbook.net/authors/646953)

_Добро пожаловать в мир «Miraculous»! Ваше обучение подошло к концу, **Ladybug**. Поздравляем с прохождением обучающего квеста и желаем удачи в покорении игры!_

Системное окошко ярко выделялось на фоне обычного города, подозрительно напоминающего родной Париж. Маринетт решила бы, что создатели игры просто перенесли город в вирт, но всё ещё верила в честность художников и сценаристов ведущей игровой компании «AGRESTE». Она в упор отказывалась признавать плагиат и отстаивала оригинальное мышление тех же разработчиков большую часть свободного времени. Дебаты в сообщениях и соцсетях грозили затянуться на годы, если бы лучшая подруга не одолжила свой нейрошлем, отправив девушку в игру. К слову, спор продолжался большую часть обучающего квеста, из-за чего Маринетт за два часа игры до сих пор щеголяла с нулевым уровнем в нубской одежде, выделяясь среди прочих игроков как системное уведомление среди серых зданий.

_**Rena** : Мимо меня промчался трансформер! _

_Этого монстра я ни с_ _кем не спутаю!_

_Ох уж этот продажный мир плагиата…_

Ник Альи, зашедшей в игру из игрового кафе, сиял зеленым, показывая, что игрок уже достиг определенного прогресса, повысив свой ранг. Бойкая Сезер как всегда занималась несколькими делами сразу: и подругу убеждала, и с монстрами сражалась.

Маринетт потянулась к чату, чтобы привести очередной аргумент, но новое уведомление от системы спутало все карты.

**ВНИМАНИЕ!  
ИГРОВОЕ СОБЫТИЕ «НАПАДЕНИЕ АКУМЫ» НАЧИНАЕТСЯ!  
ИГРОКИ, ПРИГОТОВЬТЕСЬ!**

_**Ladybug:** Что это за дичь?_

_**Rena** : Оу, сейчас будет мясо! Ты  
нашла себе оружие?_

_**Ladybug:** Эм, нет? Я только обучалку  
прошла, что ты хочешь от меня, женщина?_

_**Rena** : Мари и тут накосячила XD.  
Кратко: фракция злодеев нападает  
на фракцию героев. Игроки против  
игроков, ограничений по уровню нет.  
Меня в прошлый раз пришили в самом  
начале, сорри, но я обязана отомстить той  
гадине, которая отправила меня на респаун.  
Заныкайся и не вылезай._

Маринетт хотела послать в ответ гневный смайлик, но не успела. Игра вовсю отрабатывала свою громкую репутацию, оправдывая высокий рейтинг реалистичности происходящего. В который раз за сегодня девушка помянула недобрым словом виртуальную реальность, с тоской вспомнив старые добрые 2d-шные рпг. Нападение боссов в её любимых браузерках не шли ни в какое сравнение с нашествием акумы. Бесновавшаяся акума — представитель злодейской фракции — разошлась не на шутку, устроив капитальное землетрясение, из-за которого здания начали рушиться, а неудачливые игроки попадали на землю, словив дебафф «Оглушение».

_«Отличное начало игры!»_ — мысленно похвалила себя Маринетт.

В этот раз камень гигантомании, дающий усиление всех параметров на тридцать процентов и временное увеличение роста, достался злодею в образе голема. Каменная глыба крушила город и глушила игроков, своей спецатакой превращая появившихся суперов в себе подобных. Рядом с величавой фигурой каменного человека вовсю веселились три поменьше, мешая фракции героев подобраться к главному боссу дня.

_«Интересное решение с внешним видом миньонов»_ , — заметила Маринетт, наблюдая появление четвертого приспешника зла.

Отведённые двадцать секунд дебаффа прошли, и девушка поспешила убежать подальше от центра происшествия. Дюпен-Чен любила игры, но не могла привыкнуть, что её аватар управлялся не кнопками клавиатуры/приставки, а возможностями реального тела. Неудивительно, что Маринетт в кои-то веки чувствовала и страх, и восторг, и восхищение. Разрабы проделали великолепную работу: отличить город от реального было фактически невозможно. Только мелькавшая на краю зрения полоска хитпоинтов и маркер карты напоминали, что вовсе не Маринетт бежит от спятившей акумы, а _Ледибаг_ , будущий супергерой, а сейчас жалкий нуб в красном спортивном костюме.

Обучающий квест помогал игрокам освоиться с управлением аватаром, использованием простых способностей, ознакомлял с интерфейсом, но не давал необходимого — хорошей экипировки и перка супергероя.

Алье повезло, она нашла **Талисман Лисы** всего через несколько дней активной игры. Наверняка сейчас её _Рена_ вовсю сражается с големом и его миньонами, защищая Париж. К сожалению, действие **Талисмана** было ограниченным, но даже несколько активаций значительно облегчали жизнь. Во всяком случае, Алье не приходилось уворачиваться от падающих обломков, как сейчас Маринетт.

Маринетт понимала, что не сможет начать полноценную игру без геройского талисмана, но поиски начинать не спешила, увлекшись спором с Альей. Счетчик проведенного онлайн времени безостановочно крутился, отсчитывая время до принудительного выхода из игры. Забота о здоровье пользователя, конечно же. Мало кому удается в первый же заход получить перк героя или злодея, поэтому Дюпен-Чен особо не переживала, вовсю наслаждаясь виртуальным городом. Даже простая прогулка принесла массу новых эмоций, вернув потерянное вдохновение. Если бы ещё акума не так психовала, то вообще всё было бы шикарно.

Девушка споткнулась о поваленный столб и упала, больно ударившись коленками. Полоска здоровья дрогнула и уменьшилась. Да, права была Алья: Мари могла накосячить везде, даже в вирте, хотя аватарка не имела ничего общего с реальным телом.

— Ты чего тут развалилась? — весело спросил незнакомый игрок, протягивая руку в черной перчатке.

— Упала, — недружелюбно бросила Маринетт, принимая помощь.

Ник незнакомого паренька скрыли кошачьи стикеры. Герой под прикрытием, значит. Внешний вид (кошачьи уши и хвост придавали аватару кавайную ауру) и скрытый ник выдавали в герое особь, связанную с кошачьим родом. Дюпен-Чен кошек любила, поэтому искренне улыбнулась ему.

— С каким котом имею честь говорить?

Игрок состроил удивленную мордашку, но ответил:

— Кот Нуар, защитник добра и справедливости!

— Если хочешь защитить здешнее добро, то лучше поспеши. Такие события проходят быстро, — посоветовала Маринетт, разбирающаяся в механике игры из-за фанатизма подруги.

— А вы, принцесса, не присоединитесь к веселью? — с интересом спросил Нуар, не торопясь отпускать её руку.

— Боюсь, я не герой, Кот Нуар, — натянуто улыбнулась девушка. — Но надеюсь на новую встречу. Нечасто здесь можно встретить такого галантного кавалера.

— Я добавил тебя в френдлист, — сообщил паренек. — Спишемся позже, до встречи!

— И когда успел? — еле слышно прошептала Маринетт, глядя вслед удаляющейся фигуре.

Несмотря на глубокие знания теории, до столь быстрых операций с игровым меню ей требовалось много-много времени в вирте. Это значило, что она меньше поможет родителям или меньше потусит с Альей. Поэтому Дюпен-Чен слабо верила, что когда-нибудь сможет добраться до уровня _Кота Нуара_. Она ведь обычная девушка, пусть и преданная фанатка компании «AGRESTE», куда ей до супергероев?

**Внимание!**  
Ваша активность в событии равна 0 очков.  
Будьте активнее, Ladybug.

Конечно же, разрабы всячески настаивают на активной игре. Какая им выгода, если игроки будут тупо стоять на месте, всячески игнорируя основной сюжет?

Скромные мечты отсидеться в тихом местечке помахали ручкой и улетели на курорт. Маринетт же тщательно осмотрелась, выискивая, что можно сделать. Взгляд наткнулся на толпу НИПов, бестолково суетящихся возле местной пекарни. Решение помочь им пришло внезапно, но, вовсю руководя эвакуацией, Дюпен-Чен поняла, что делает всё правильно.

_Очки активности изменены. Повышение шкалы активности в событии. Текущее значение 5.  
Очки активности изменены. Повышение шкалы активности в событии. Текущее значение 10.  
Очки активности изменены. Повышение шкалы активности в событии. Текущее значение 15._

В чате появилось обиженное сообщение от _Рены_ , снова отправившейся на респаун. Маринетт с легким злорадством отписала, что до сих пор жива и вообще ни разу не умерла. В ответ пришел задиристый смайлик и пожелание удачи.

Увлекшись руководством эвакуацией, Маринетт совсем забыла, что всё происходящее сейчас — игра, а испуганные жители даже не живые игроки, а строки компьютерного кода. Поэтому, услышав крик о помощи, она не медлила, помчавшись на помощь.

Старик на дороге не мог дотянуться до своей трости, весь его вид излучал беспомощность и отчаяние. Рядом суетились такие же НИПы, единственным игроком поблизости оставалась _Ladybug_.

— Сейчас я вам помогу, — затараторила она, помогая ему встать и скрыться в безопасном месте, которым оказалась подземка.

Уверуем же, что герои не позволят големам разбушеваться, и заткнем голос отличницы по ОБЖ. Ничего не обвалится и _Мастер Фу_ спокойно доживет до конца события. К слову, отведенные полчаса почти подошли к концу. Вряд ли за четыре минуты что-то изменится настолько, что район станет опасным местом, поэтому Маринетт почти не волновалась, придерживая старика, чтобы тот не упал.

— Спасибо тебе, доброе дитя, — поблагодарил он. — У тебя благородное сердце.

— Что вы, — смутилась Дюпен-Чен. — Я сделала то, что должен делать каждый порядочный человек, не более того.

В глазах НИПа загорелся странный огонек. Он достал из кармана шкатулку и передал предмет девушке.

— Возьми это в знак моей признательности.

Упс, кажется своими словами Маринетт активировала скрытый квест. Никаких системных уведомлений не было, но ситуация становилась всё более странной. Ни Алья, ни статья на вике миракулерского сообщества не предупреждали о _Мастере_. Вряд ли там будет что-то опасное, поэтому девушка снова отмахнулась от своей интуиции и поблагодарила старика.

— Откроешь в безопасное время, — сказал Мастер Фу. — А теперь беги, другие нуждаются в твоей помощи.

Маринетт мысленно вовсю костерила систему активации квестов, но внешне только улыбнулась, пожелав НИПу удачно добраться домой.

Снедаемая любопытством, девушка вернулась к пекарне, чтобы стать свидетельницей конца события.

Перед глазами появилось новое системное окошко, сообщающее итоги:

**ВНИМАНИЕ!  
ИГРОВОЕ СОБЫТИЕ «НАПАДЕНИЕ АКУМЫ» ОКОНЧЕНО!  
ПОБЕДИЛА ФРАКЦИЯ ЗЛОДЕЕВ!**

Кликнув по окну, она увидела следующее:

_Зло ещё вернётся на улицы города. Герои, в следующий раз вы снова столкнетесь с акумой Каменного Сердца._

Маринетт не знала, как к этому относиться, поэтому решила посмотреть на топ участников. _Рена_ оказалась на третьем месте геройской фракции, а _Кот Нуар_ неожиданно вылез на первую позицию. _Ледибаг_ затесалась в середине списка, что явно было неплохим результатом, учитывая отсутствие геройских сил. В злодейской фракции топовые места заняли, ожидаемо, игрок _Каменное сердце_ , а также некая _Вольпина_ и _НМ_.

— В следующий раз я постараюсь лучше, — Маринетт вскинула руку с кулаком вверх, показывая серьёзность своих намерений.

Мир вокруг померк, а бездушный голос сообщил, что отведенное время истекло.

Она вернулась в реальность, всё ещё ощущая тяжесть шкатулки в своей руке.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну просто офигеть, — первым делом высказалась Маринетт, смотря на мир сквозь нейрошлем.

Она до сих пор была под впечатлением от увиденного. Первый заход в VR-игру можно было назвать успешным, ведь первоначальная цель — привить девушке любовь к виртуальной реальности на практической основе — была успешно выполнена.

Ввиду отсутствия собственного оборудования Дюпен-Чен могла только мечтать о полноценном развитии своей аватарки, созданной наспех из-за очередного спора. Конечно же, большая часть причесок в редакторе была аккуратно перенесена из других вселенных, подтверждая теорию Альи про плагиаторство разрабов, но в тот момент Маринетт просто радовалась возможности отдохнуть от длинных волос. К тому же, выбранные хвостики можно было встретить где угодно, в любом левом журнале или даже на улице у пятой встречной. Да, подруги проверили и это. И явный мухлеж компании оставался под вопросом, несмотря на убежденность Сезер.

Зазвонил телефон, предусмотрительно оставленный рядом. Девушка не глядя приняла вызов.

— Алло, — вяло сказала она, разминая пальцы свободной руки.

На мгновение ей почудилась тяжесть шкатулки, тепло плеча старика, колени отозвались болью от фантомных ссадин, но всё это прошло, стоило динамику передать жизнерадостный голос Альи. Конечно же, она сразу заметила, что ник _Ледибаг_ посерел, означая оффлайн игрока, вот и поспешила выйти, чтобы лично узнать результаты поставленного эксперимента. Сезер не говорила — щебетала, и этот тон лучше других показывал, что девушка довольна донельзя. Похоже, что даже очередной респаун из-за _Вольпины_ не огорчил её.

— Третье место! Йюху-ху! Выкуси, блохастая морда, моя _Рена_ в сотни раз круче! — азартно вопила Алья по ту сторону связи, из-за чего телефон вновь отправился на тумбочку.

Даже без громкой связи Маринетт слышала все, о чем говорила подруга.

— Поздравляю, — тихо отозвалась Дюпен-Чен, переделывая растрепавшуюся прическу.

— В десятку ты не вошла, но в списке оказалась, — на всякий случай сообщила Сезер. — Это офигенный результат для первого захода в игру. Ты ведь так и не нашла какой-нибудь талисман?

— Неа, — громче ответила Маринетт. — Очки срубила на помощи НИПам. В «Миракулере» реально можно всё! Во время обучалки не удержалась — наведалась в пекарню. Ту выпечку ничем не отличить от настоящей!

— Кажется, кто-то из разрабов фанат пекарни твоих родителей, — хихикнула Алья.

— Маме такое бы не понравилось. Так все клиенты свалят в вирт, а мы на мели окажемся.

— Зато можно есть и не толстеть!

— Алья, ты на чьей стороне?!

— Плохо слышно, — взвыла Сезер, подражая привидениям из фильмов. — Куда прешь, зараза?!

— Неужели твоя блохастая морда пробралась в реал? — хмыкнула Маринетт, показывая ругающемуся телефону язык.

— Скорее принцесска выползла в мир смертных. Хлоя вовсю красуется на новом байке. Даже интересно, где она деньги взяла. Её отец так и не отменил блокировку карт из-за прошлого скандала.

— И от этого больше пострадал Париж, чем Хлоя. Кажется, у неё всё равно остался доступ к пещере с сокровищами: продолжает сорить деньгами, будто ничего не изменилось.

— Разве что перестала угрожать всем именем мэра, уже прогресс.

— Ох, лучше бы так, чем шутить про продажу органов. Роуз и сама не ангел, но у Хлои явно сносит крышу.

— ПМС, подруга, — вынесла вердикт Алья. — Интересно было бы узнать секрет привалившего богатства, но лучше пусть скелеты мадемуазель Буржуа останутся под её кроватью. Открывай двери, я вернулась освободить тебя из плена!

Убедившись, что подруга сбросила вызов, Маринетт вышла из комнаты, в которой погружалась, и направилась к входной двери. В квартире семьи Сезер она ориентировалась так же хорошо, как и в своем доме.

Алья действительно стояла под дверью и явно скучала, заглядывая в глазок и корча забавные рожицы. В руках девушка держала пиццу, чем обрадовала Дюпен-Чен, проголодавшуюся за короткую игровую сессию.

— Даже не спросила, кто зашел, — с шутливым укором заявила Алья, погрозив пальцем. — А если бы маньяк какой?

— Ты всех маньяков распугаешь, — парировала Маринетт, забирая главное сокровище.

— Бу-бу-бу, но твоя беспечность когда-нибудь закончится очень и очень плохо. А теперь пойдем, приготовим все для продолжения нашего скромного девичника.

— Иди-ка на кухню за посудой, а я за водой, — мигом распределила обязанности девушка.

Пока Алья копошилась на кухне, Маринетт выбирала на балконе банку с чем-то прохладным. В итоге выбор быстро упал на двухлитровый спрайт, но возвращаться к подруге она не спешила. Её всегда захватывал вид, открывавшийся из квартиры Сезер. Весь Париж был как на ладони, а если присмотреться, то можно было заметить и её собственным дом, и основное здание компании «AGRESTE»…

— Вот и все, — заявила Алья, плюхнувшись на кресло рядом. — Как я понимаю, сборище одурелых фанаток продолжится здесь. А теперь, — взяв бутылку, она шустро разлила шипящую воду по стаканам, — рассказывай.

— О чем же? — Маринетт с трудом оторвала взгляд от окна.

— Для начала меня интересует абсолютно всё, причем в самых мелких подробностях, — доброжелательно улыбнулась девушка. — С пометками по секундам «как», «что» и «где» ты делала несколько часов, оставшись на нулевом уровне.

Дюпен-Чен аж поперхнулась, узнав коронный Взгляд журналиста, нашедшего добычу.

— Алья, — она попыталась надавить на жалость, но в ответ получила громкий смех. — Это не смешно! Знаешь ведь, что я впервые попробовала игру из разряда VR, о чем ты говоришь? Я просто бродила по городу и восхищалась всем. Наблюдала за другими игроками, познакомилась с топовым супером и спорила с тобой. После системного предупреждения отправилась на подвиги. Ничего необычного, — бодро начала Маринетт, а закончила грустно, — ничего супергеройского.

— Первый заход же, — сочувственно похлопала её по плечу Алья. — У меня осталась одна активация, а затем мой лисенок отправится в свободное плавание. Жаль расставаться с Трикксом, он прикольный.

— Может тебе удастся снова его достать? — с интересом спросила Маринетт, наблюдавшая за убойным лисьим дуэтом.

Квами (он же НИП-активатор перка супергероя) Триккс был забавным лисенком, идеально дополняющим аватарку Альи. Сложно было представить, что _Рена_ может быть кем-то другим.

— Вряд ли, — вздохнула Алья, запив горе спрайтом. — Он не просто редкий, он очень редкий!

— То-то же _Вольпина_ в похожем костюме бегает, — невинно заметила Маринетт.

— Баги или остатки прошлого аддона, — прошипела Аля, одновременно чихая из-за бульбашек, попавших в нос. — Моя лисица намного круче, плюс сегодня я разблокировала новый уровень спецатаки.

— Воу, разве для этого не нужно использовать её очень много раз? — удивилась Маринетт, успевшая выслушать жалобы на эту тему. — Количество активаций талисмана у тебя ограничено.

— Я не знаю, у кого оно может быть **не ограничено** , — накуксилась Алья, не желавшая расставаться с квами-лисенком. — Пока что дольше всех держатся герои с талисманами обычного уровня редкости, но это потому, что таким героем может стать каждый. Моя же _Рена_ , как и _Каменное сердце_ , как и _Кот Нуар_ , уникальна.

— Если не присматриваться к Женщине Кошке или секс-шопам, — смущенно заметила Маринетт.

— Двадцать первый век, герои шагают в ногу с современной модой, то есть латексом, — фыркнула Алья. — Стоп, что?! Ты видела Женщину Кошку? Ты признаешь плагиат?

— Пусти, Алья! — взвизгнула Маринетт, пытаясь удержать стакан ровно.

Типичное сборище подружек-геймеров.

***

Домой Маринетт вернулась только под вечер, засидевшись у Альи допоздна. Оправдание этой задержке было железным — подготовка к докладу, ведь миз Менделеева весьма удачно разбила класс на пары. К слову, подруги нашли время и для доклада, хотя по большей части они шутили, смеялись и травили друг другу байки. Если бы не сработавшая напоминалка о докладе, то девушки так и не вылезли с интернет-форумов, пытаясь найти квами для _Ледибаг_. Безуспешно, ибо такой информацией пользовались все, кто знал о существовании полезных вики, поэтому талисманы исчезали в чужих инвентарях почти сразу после появления.

Алья случайно наткнулась на скрытую линейку квестов и даже не догадывалась об этом вплоть до последнего этапа, когда в инвентаре появился **Талисман Лисы** , активировавший перк _Триккс, преобрази меня_. К сожалению, после пяти активаций способность исчезала вместе с талисманом.

Подобной проблемой страдали все игроки, заполучившие талисман. Попробовав себя в роли супергероя или суперзлодея единожды, забыть ощущение безграничной силы невозможно. Поиск Талисманов был побочным квестом без ограничений по времени, первым в списке самых популярных, зубодробительных и очешуительных квестов. Кто предложил такую характеристику, было неизвестно, но сказано весьма точно.

Подруги подозревали, что инфа про нахождение талисманов специально умалчивается админами и главами гильдий. Игра вышла всего неделю назад, и к явно успешным гильдиями можно было отнести лишь четыре клана. Три из них относились к фракции героев, а четвертый — к злодеям. Чем больше талисманов осядет на складе, тем сильнее станет гильдия, тем прочнее будет её позиции в рейтинге. И делиться инфой с такими нубами, как Маринетт, было глупо.

Маринетт любила игры, но была спецом в играх «прошлого века», когда технология полного погружения считалась мифом, доступным лишь для богачей. Габриэль Агрест, директор ведущей компании VR-игр, сделал всё, чтобы распространить жанр среди обычного населения. Даже раздал бесплатные пробники через сына в коллеже, чем раз и навсегда купил сердце впечатлительной девушки. Через четыре дня срок нужно было продлить или потратиться на платную, но стабильную версию игры. Из-за этого Дюпен-Чен не рассчитывала стать топовым игроком, как Алья, она просто наслаждалась игрой в таком знакомом городе, измененном под пристрастия разрабов. Девушка могла быть лучшей в онлайн-стрелялках, но в «Миракулере» (как фанаты шустро обозвали игру) важным считалось другое.

Нейрошлем перехватывал импульсы мозга и с их помощью двигал аватарку, передавал виртуальные ощущения так, будто они были реальными. Понятно, что успех игрока напрямую зависел от его рефлексов, скорости и точности движений. Для Маринетт, неуклюжей в реале, это было… не очень хорошо.

Ей просто офигительно не повезло!

Маринетт долго прорыдала на плече у Альи, узнав эту новость, но в итоге нашла в себе силы идти дальше, отбросив надежды достичь какого-нибудь успеха в мире супергероев и суперзлодеев. Простых игроков тоже хватало, многие из них обошли тех же суперов за счет других умений. Мир клином не сошелся на талисманах, не зря «Миракулер» считалась самой многообещающей игрой двадцать первого века.

Можно было смело заявить, что не осталось в Париже человека, который не слышал бы про эту навороченную игру. В коллеже все только и говорили, что про свои успехи в виртуале, чем сильно раздражали таких учителей, как миз Менделеева. А вот классная руководительница класса Маринетт и Альи наоборот поддерживала своих учеников. Кто-то говорил, что она вовсю прокачивается наравне с остальными. Сама же мадам Бюстье только посмеивалась, советуя не забывать и об учебе. Да, тайна игрового персонажа признанного учителя года оберегалась похлеще, чем инфа о талисманах.

В общем, несмотря на чрезмерную популярность игры, охватившей реал, Маринетт не забыла про коллеж. Будь у неё нейрошлем, как у Альи, или больше карманных денег для доступа в игровые кафе, то _Ледибаг_ проводила бы в вирте намного больше времени. Но чего нет, того нет. Мама категорически возражала против виртуальной реальности, а согласия отца было слишком мало. Для покупки специального оборудования и продления игры требовались деньги. Больше денег, чем могла себе позволить Маринетт, обычная девчонка, мечтавшая стать таким же крутым гейм-дизайнером, как и Габриэль Агрест.

Дойдя домой, она на автомате помахала рукой родителям, смотревшим телевизор. Ммм, реклама «Миракулера» от мэра… Дюпен-Чен задержалась в гостиной, наливая себе в чашку сок. Мэр вовсю критиковал виртуальную реальность, но ни слова не говорил про компанию-виновницу массового помешательства. Похоже, что дочурка окончательно достала своим поведением, и только многолетняя дружба с Агрестом мешала Буржуа запретить или ещё как-нибудь ограничить распространение игры.

— Как твой доклад? — спросила мама, повернувшись к дочери.

Та неопределенно пожала плечами. Физика была самым нелюбимым предметом в школе, обогнав даже физкультуру. Маринетт честно на пару с Альей пыталась вникнуть в тему, но, едва объем работы влез в минимальные рамки, подруги быстро смотали лавочку, вернувшись к девичнику.

— Лучше, чем предыдущий, — заявила Дюпен-Чен, умолчавшая про низкую оценку за невыученный параграф.

— Ты ведь играешь в эту игру, «Miraculous»? — неожиданно перевела вопрос мама.

— Один раз, в порядке интереса, — уклончиво ответила Маринетт, отставляя чашку с соком в сторону. — Реклама полностью оправдывает старания разраб… отчиков игры. Графика невероятная!

Папа рассмеялся, зная про увлечение дочери дизайном и Габриэлем Агрестом. Большую фанатку требовалось ещё поискать.

— Думаю, если твои оценки улучшатся, то мы подумаем о покупке нейрошлема, — улыбнулась мама.

— Ч-чего? — опешила Маринетт. — Ты же всегда была против виртуальной реальности! Это шутка такая?

— Это рекомендация от Шамак, — подсказал папа, за что получил несильный тычок к плечо. — Да и мама всё ещё лелеет надежду, что ты увлечешься боевыми искусствами семьи Чен.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — спешно открестилась от сомнительной чести девушка. — Но я постараюсь в школе. Стимул очень весомый!

— Ты ведь отличница по информатике и искусству, жаль, что более полезные уроки не имеют отношения к программированию. Надеюсь, что ты не подведешь, — сказала мама.

— Оу, думаю… я могла бы кое-что дописать в своём докладе, — нервно засмеялась Маринетт. — И завтра в школу рано вставать… Пойду-ка я к себе! Дел много, ха-ха.

Дюпен-Чен махом опустошила стакан и помчалась наверх. Она была полна желания покорить злосчастную физику, причем выучить материал так, что миз Менделеева не найдет, к чему придраться. На ходу она отправила Алье короткое смс:

**Маринетт**   
_Кажется, мы таки сыграем вместе ;)_

Ответ пришел всего через несколько минут.

**Алья**   
_Ты уж постарайся, а у меня офигенные новости!_


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на привычное заикание, смущение и прыгающие в руках страницы, Маринетт достойно защитила их с Альей доклад, чем удивила не только миз Менделееву, но и весь класс. Хлоя до конца дня громко обсуждала появление неожиданного гения, пока не переключилась на свою любимую тему — «Миракулер».

Странно, что Буржуа продолжила игру даже после блокировки карт. Неужели ей настолько дорога виртуальная реальность, что ссора с семьей в таком случае — жалкий пустяк?

Алья присвистнула, наблюдая за тем, как Адриан мастерски успокаивает разбушевавшуюся блондинку.

— Мне кажется, что после запуска игры он стал ещё более говорливым, чем прежде, — тихо заявила она, потирая глаза, — но оставим блондиночек друг другу. Маринетт, ты была бесподобна! И последних абзацев ведь не было, так?

Маринетт почесала затылок, смущенно покраснев.

— Если я исправлю свои оценки, то родители подумают о покупке нейрошлема.

— Классно! — искренне обрадовалась Алья. — Знаю, что ты не любишь игровые кафе…

— И поэтому ты нашла еще одно, — со скептицизмом проворчала Дюпен-Чен.

— Цены там вполне умеренные, что с тобой случится, если пару раз залогинишься оттуда?

Маринетт устало выдохнула, не собираясь рассказывать про свою нелюбовь к игровым кафе. Конечно, деятельную Сезер это не остановит, но попытаться ведь можно?

— Ладно, ладно, — неожиданно Алья пошла на попятную. — Не хочешь, как хочешь, а у меня самые сногсшибательные новости за месяц!

— Рассказывай уже, — Дюпен-Чен махнула рукой, присев на лавочку.

Сезер шумно вдохнула и выпалила так быстро, что девушка ничего не поняла.

— Яснованашлаталисманлисы!

— Эм, что?

— Я снова нашла талисман лисы, — медленнее сообщила Алья. — Количество активаций, барабанная дробь, три! Не пять, но все же. Ночью Триккс исчез, причем прямо во время битвы, я еле ноги унесла. Хорошо, что прокачивала не только геройские способности.

— Подожди-ка, с этого места подробнее! — Маринетт вскинула руки вверх, привлекая внимание.

— Чем ты на обучалке занималась? У твоего аватара есть две ветки развития — супергеройская и обычная. У злодеев, понятное дело, суперзлобство развивается, но мы с тобой на светлой стороне, поэтому не перебивать. По сюжету (на который большинству наплевать) в городе проснулось древнее зло, которое нужно остановить. Или окончательно добить виртуальный Париж.

— Да не Париж это, — буркнула Маринетт. — Просто очень похожие улицы, дома…

— Мы ещё поговорим на эту тему, деточка, а пока внимай мудрости мамы Альи. Итак, задача ясна: спасти или разрушить. Понятное дело, что временных ограничений нет, но чем активнее ты участвуешь, тем лучше всем. После активации Талисмана ты можешь быть супером до применения спец атаки, после которой запускается пятиминутный таймер. Следующая трансформация возможна через определенный промежуток времени, зависящий от самого Талисмана. Предполагалось, что это время игроки проведут в реале…

— Но все пошло совсем не по плану, да?

— Ушлые игроки, потерявшие талисманы, начали развиваться в другую сторону. Вспомни, как ты попала в середину рейтинга просто… помогая НИПам?

— Ага, должен же кто-то позаботиться о простых смертных, пока суперы друг с другом воюют?

— Да, конечно… Так вот, обычные люди тоже могут дать отпор злу. Во время обучалки тебе показали самые простые навыки, да?

— Ага, как будто я до этого прыгать не умела.

— Эти основы пригодятся тебе в супергеройской трансформации, и не перебивай больше. Так вот, наши ушлые собратья начали усиленно изобретать способы прокачки без помощи талисманов. Слышала про _Филина?_

Маринетт засмеялась, вспомнив этого игрока.

— Да, хи-хи, помню.

— Считается, что именно он открыл ветку «Разрабов на мыло».

— Серьезно, кто-то назвал ветку так?

— Милая моя, далеко не все фанатеют от одного звучания фамилии Агрест. Когда ты уже повзрослеешь?

— Так это название от игроков?

— Закрепленное в игре, ага. Думаю, что это месть кого-то из мелких сошек в компании, но веточка заслуживает внимания. Те самые прыжки, на которые ты жаловалась, при должном развитии оказываются эффектнее многих супергеройских комбо. Не умея пользоваться основами, хорошим игроком тебе не стать. Я освоила все новые навыки с первого раза, когда трансформировалась. А все почему?

— Потому что гений. Ладно, я поняла, что есть навороченные суперовые навыки и простые для обычных людей. Слушай, а их получится применить в реале?

— Интересная мысль. Сальто вряд ли, но нужно будет сравнить результаты на физкультуре. Может, так мы и избавимся от боязни высоты у близняшек! Маринетт, ты гений!

— Ты помнишь про возрастные ограничения, Алья? — попыталась достучаться до здравого смысла подруги Дюпен-Чен.

— Шесть плюс? Кто вообще смотрит на эти рейтинги?

Сезер крепко обняла Маринетт, не обращая внимания на сдавленный писк девушки. Хватка у Альи была крепкой.

***

После окончания уроков Алья сообщила, что её новости на нахождении талисмана не закончились. Поэтому подруги срочно идут по одному адресу, чтобы забрать посылку. Маринетт не подозревала про коварный план Сезер, даже когда ту позвала мама.

— Ты правда не обидишься, если я сейчас уйду? — спросила Алья, пытаясь скопировать умилительное выражение лица из какого-то мультфильма.

— Конечно, нет. Здоровье Эллы и Этты намного важнее любых посылок, — убежденно заявила Маринетт, переживавшая за близняшек не меньше их старшей сестры. — Сама заберу, мы ведь не на почту шли.

— Да, посылку должен доставить один знакомый. Мы с ним в игре пересеклись, и он вспомнил про свой должок, — хмыкнула девушка, но все еще беспокойно переводила взгляд с телефона на подругу.

— Скажи, как мне его узнать, и вали домой, — очень дружелюбно заявила Дюпен-Чен. — Я тоже волнуюсь. Как приедешь — скинь смс, а я в ответ фото твоей посылки. Заберу её и отнесу к вам на квартиру. Никаких проблем!

— Правда? Маринетт, ты самая понимающая подруга на свете! Я сомневаюсь, что все так серьезно, как сообщила мама, но лучше перестраховаться. Пока-пока! Жду новостей!

Алья побежала домой, хорошо, что они прогуливались рядом. На ходу девушка быстро набирала смс, уведомляя загадочного знакомого об изменении планов. Перед самой квартирой она заскочила в магазин, где купила шоколадку для сестер-соучастниц. Честное слово, иногда игра на два фронта была слишком утомительной, но итоговый результат всегда превосходил её ожидания.

***

Маринетт все ещё не подозревала про коварный замысел подруги, даже когда описанный маршрут привел девушку к смутно знакомому кафе. Оно мало чем отличалось от остальных, разве что только отсутствовали раздражающие плакаты с рекламой нейрошлемов. Даже в таком величественном месте люди больше отвлекались на вирт, кощунственно относясь к еде.

Дюпен-Чен, одинаково любившая вкусно поесть и новости от компании «AGRESTE», не понимала этого и старалась избегать игровых кафе, оправдывая свое поведение более убедительной причиной.

Однако сейчас она стояла перед самым обычным кафе. Девушка чувствовала вкусный запах еды. Может, задержаться ненадолго? Скинув фото здания Алье, Маринетт получила быстрый ответ, что это действительно нужное место.

Зайдя внутрь, она поразилась уютной обстановке. Интересно, почему энергичная Алья выбрала такое умиротворенное место для встречи? Расслабляющая музыка напоминала про Китай, о котором Маринетт многое слышала от матери.

— Добро пожаловать в «Приют дракона», мадемуазель, — поприветствовала её шустрая официантка.

— Оу, здрасте, — Дюпен-Чен неловко ответила тем же. — Тут назначена встреча на имя Альи Сезер. Не могли бы вы подсказать…

— Конечно, — понимающе улыбнулась девушка. — Я поняла, про что идет речь. Присаживайтесь, я сейчас его позову.

«Его? Наверное, это тот самый знакомый Альи», — подумала Маринетт, устраиваясь у столика возле окна.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как к ней подсел парень, на вид ровесник. Его лицо скрывала кепка, а широкая одежда скрадывала телосложение. Дюпен-Чен бегло отметила поразительную бледность этого человека.

— Алья сказала, что не сможет прийти, — сразу сказал он. — Ты её подруга?

— Ага, она попросила забрать какую-то посылку. Но с кем я разговариваю? — насторожилась Дюпен-Чен.

Незнакомец не был похож ни на кого из её друзей, но что-то настораживало, буквально крича, что лицо скрыто не просто так.

— Похвальная предосторожность, мадемуазель, — развеселился парень. — Меня зовут Натаниэль. Для друзей Нат.

Пауза. Нат театрально снял кепку и игриво поклонился, явно забавляясь над обескураженным выражением лица девушки.

— ТЫ?! — Маринетт же весело не было, она вовсю хотела придушить удружившую подругу, которая не могла не узнать этого человека. — Розыгрыш, да?

— Нисколько, — спешно заявил Нат, подняв пакет с чем-то объемным. — Посылка есть, как и должок между мной и Альей. Наша встреча — обычная случайность. Сама ведь знаешь, как огромен Париж.

— Не верю ни единому слову, — процедила Дюпен-Чен. — Давай сюда эту чертову посылку и разбегаемся.

— Боюсь, все не так просто. Заказ Альи был весьма специфичным. И для человека, пришедшего забрать посылку, предусмотрен бонус. Приятный бонус за счет отправителя, — расслабленным тоном сказал парень.

— Этот бонус предназначался для Альи, сама придет и получит его, — раздраженно отказалась Маринетт.

— Боюсь, что это так не работает. Ты пришла, тебе и бонус. Вряд ли Сезер сильно расстроится упущенной возможности. Она частый клиент с особой скидкой. Ты же, по понятным причинам, редкий гость в здешних краях. Расслабься, сегодня я на работе.

— Только поэтому я до сих пор не ушла.

— Вижу, ты напряжена, неужели я настолько противен тебе?

— О, не пойми меня превратно. Я ясно выразилась, что не хочу тебя видеть. Алья достаточно проницательна, чтобы заметить это. И все же она устроила эту встречу. Теперь ты навязываешь мне более долгое общение, которое совершенно ни к чему. Не жди от меня каких-либо положительных эмоций, а лучше просто отдай посылку и забудь про бонус.

— А вдруг ты выиграла билет на презентацию Агреста? — невинно спросил Нат, знавший про слабость Маринетт.

Молчание затянулось.

— Ладно, успокойся. Бонус — это бесплатная игровая сессия в нашем кафе. Ты до сих пор здесь, а значит протест против игрового кафе откладывается.

— Ненавижу, когда решают за меня.

— Мари, я…

— Не называй меня так, мы давно не друзья, Натаниэль.

Парень устало вздохнул, поражаясь упрямству Дюпен-Чен.

— Посылку получишь после проведения в вирте минимум получаса. Требование не мое, поэтому взглядом не прожигай.

— Конечно же, виновата Алья.

— Кресло с амусферой в той комнате. «Миракулер» уже установлен. Данные не запоминаются, видеослежки нет.

— С чего такие подробности?

— Предположил, что ты стала более параноидальна, чем в нашу последнюю встречу.

— Это ты зря, я ничем отличаюсь от большинства игроков, мне нечего скрывать. Значит, минимум полчаса?

— Угу.

Натаниэль отвернулся, приняв игру «игнор». Маринетт была очень зла и на него, и на Алью, но желание зайти в «Миракулер» успешно победило. Она не любила такие места из-за возможной встречи с Куртцбергом. И если это уже произошло, то зачем сбегать? К тому же, за полчаса можно прогуляться по виртуальному городу (не Парижу!) и успокоиться.

Дюпен-Чен медленно встала и пошла в указанную комнату, не оглядываясь. Плевать она хотела на планы Сезер. Общение с Натом будет очень и очень кратким.

Девушка старалась не осматриваться вокруг, на автомате активировав амусферу (новая модель нейрошлема) и войдя в игру.

***

_С возвращением, **Ladybug!**_

Маринетт вздохнула, осмотрев место, в котором появилась её аватарка. Во время прошлого захода она разлогинилась здесь. Ничего удивительного.

Беглому осмотру подвергся чат, приватные сообщения, журнал заданий, состояние персонажа, инвентарь.

В прошлый раз Дюпен-Чен не посмотрела, какая награда положена за двенадцатое место в рейтинге, а зря. Полученного опыта почти хватило для повышения уровня. В инвентаре оказались самые слабые лечилки в виде колбочек с красной жижей и, неожиданно, печенье. Никаких пояснений не давалось, даже цены не было. Однако журнал был чист: новых заданий не появилось. Предназначение печенья осталось загадкой.

Неожиданно Маринетт нашла шкатулку, данную ей _Мастером Фу_. Надо же, не затерялась, а оказалась в самом конце инвентаря. Шкатулку можно было открыть.

Материализовав её, Маринетт открыла коробочку, отметив явно китайский дизайн. Впору предположить, не работает ли мама на Агреста, но все мысли исчезли, стоило увидеть предмет из шкатулки.

**Талисман Божьей Коровки**  
 **Тип:** Серьги  
 **Редкость:** Уникальная  
 **Вес:** 0  
 **Цена:** Предмет невозможно продать  
 **Количество активаций:** Не ограничено


	4. Chapter 4

Маринетт начала играть в «Миракулер» исключительно из-за уважения к Габриэлю Агресту, выведшему технологию полного погружения на новый уровень. Для неё было в порядке вещей смотреть прямой эфир его выступлений, знать наизусть каждое его интервью, цитировать в неожиданный момент, исследовать все, что только связано с бизнесом Агрестов. Даже Алья, которая за интересную информацию была готова продать душу, поражалась энтузиазму подруги, когда дело касалось компании «AGRESTE», ведь в играх та всё равно разбиралась немногим лучше близняшек. Парадокс? Дюпен-Чен действительно знала _всё_ о детищах компании или добывала нужные факты в кратчайшие сроки. Стены её комнаты вот уже года два украшали плакаты с фотографиями Агреста-старшего, его цитаты были обрисованы фломастерами, а папка с кодовым названием «А» защищена паролями едва ли не похлеще, чем сам компьютер. Все знали, что Маринетт собирается стать гейм-дизайнером, повторяя путь своего кумира, но о степени увлеченности девушки догадывались единицы. Нат не раз называл её чокнутой и был, в определенной мере, прав. В общем, ещё до начала игры Дюпен-Чен знала о процессе создания больше, чем кто-либо другой. Практические же навыки оставляли желать лучшего, но это и не удивительно. И неизменное кредо, определявшее смысл «Миракулера», было хорошо ей знакомо.

Количество активаций талисмана конечно.

Разработчикам плевать, какой крутостью отличаются игроки. Супергерой или суперзлодей может быть хоть первым игроком сервера (если не нескольких), правило будет неизменным: количество активаций подойдет к концу — прощайся с квами-нпс, прощайся со своим обликом и способностями. Это непостоянство, этот вечный поиск и определяли большую часть сюжета, были той каплей, которая не позволяла городу (не Парижу!) пасть под натиском сил зла/добра.

Мало кому удавалось трансформироваться в того же супера несколько раз. Дело даже не в редкости талисмана, а в системе, которая тщательно следила за своими пользователями. Стоило кому-то превысить лимит — и требования ужесточались. Алья радовалась возвращению Триккса, но уменьшение количества активаций говорило само за себя. Удача _Рены_ подходила к концу. Вряд ли после трёх трансформаций сервер увидит эту лисицу.

Маринетт участвовала в событии только один раз, но никто не мешал смотреть игровые трансляции, слушать Алью и наблюдать за игрой подруги. Она знала большую часть активных игроков поименно, приблизительно могла угадать способности. Блин, она даже случайно раскрыла личность _Непогоды_ , чем до колик рассмешила Сезер. Ибо даже так Дюпен-Чен оставалась нубом.

Маринетт знала, что судьба снова смеется над ней. Баг? Опечатка? Шутка разрабов? Да быть того не может, чтобы в игре существовал такой читерский предмет! Это невозможно! Слышите? Не-воз-мож-но!

И она знает это лучше других.

Габриэль Агрест в своих интервью не раз говорил, что человек способен приспособиться ко всему. И его дитя, его игра тому лучшее доказательство. Игроки будут сражаться, используя способности своего тела. Будут сражаться, используя талисманы. Бесконечно сменяющие друг друга талисманы. Новое оружие, новые способности, новый облик… Игроки будут побеждать, невзирая ни на какие препятствия.

Группировка _Филина_ стала неожиданностью для всех. Такой, что её появление было прокомментировано заместителем директора.

 _«Месье Агрест не ожидал такого развития событий, но он рад, что игроки поддерживают его взгляды,_ — говорила Натали Санкер на одном из видео. — _Наша компания искренне желает удачи игроку-организатору.»_

Сама идея талисмана с безграничной активацией была смешна, ибо перечеркивала все лозунги игры. Это был самый настоящий плевок в лицо «AGRESTE». Компании, которая создала этот мир. Компании, которая создала этот предмет.

Зачем?

ЗАЧЕМ?!

Маринетт поняла, что десять минут тупо смотрит на описание предмета, не двигаясь с места. И ладно бы она стояла молча, нет, из горла непроизвольно раздавалось хриплое хихиканье, перерастающее в неконтролируемый смех. И слезы.

Бред. Просто бред.

Очередной розыгрыш, устроенный Натом.

Но шкатулка оказалась в её инвентаре _до_ встречи с Куртцбергом. И в появлении злосчастных серег была виновата только она одна.

Вдох, выдох. Это баг, это баг, это просто баг.

Маринетт всячески пыталась убедить себя в этом, но пришедшее от службы поддержки сообщение развеяло её жалкое оправдание. Её убеждали в том, что с _этим_ талисманом все в порядке. Ещё и подмигивающий смайлик в конце добавили, юмористы недоделанные.

Им бы такую «удачу»! Ага, именно туда, именно таким способом, именно с такой целью!

Предмет персональный, передаче и потере не подлежит.

Конец цитаты. Конец спокойной игры.

***

— Здравствуй, _Ladybug_ , меня зовут Тикки. Я, квами божьей коровки, дам тебе силы бороться со злом, угрожающим городу.

Квами выглядела яркой, слишком яркой даже для виртуального города. Глядя на неё, можно было легко понять, что сейчас Маринетт Дюпен-Чен в виртуальной реальности, где всё происходящее — замысел сценаристов. В реальности школьники в латексе не могут спасать мир с помощью суперсил. Их не существует! Квами со своей дикой окраской, понимающими глазами, нежным голосом была НИПом, помощницей начинающих супергероев. Строки кода составляли это маленькое тельце, а слова были заранее написаны. Тикки — не живое существо, она — часть игры.

Маринетт не помнила, почему в итоге решилась активировать талисман. В какой-то момент ей стало всё равно. Даже если происходящее было розыгрышем — пусть. Дюпен-Чен всячески давила тонкий голосок, шептавший: «А что будет дальше»? В итоге она оказалась в переулке с пустой шкатулкой и серьгами на ушах.

Стоит заметить, что персонаж имел три уровня одежды.

Первый уровень — простая одежда, временами белье. Бесплатное, доступное любому игроку. Никакой защиты, никаких бонусов. Красивые тряпки, которые скрывал следующий уровень. В случае _Ледибаг_ первым уровнем выступили шорты и майка. Даже странно, с чего бы они в точности повторяли один из её костюмов в реале. Может, потому что были от фирмы Агрестов? Кажется, не только Габриэль Агрест приложил руку к созданию «Миракулера». Его жена, известный дизайнер, явно разрабатывала дизайн одежды. Удивительно, что имя Эмили Агрест нигде не указано.

Второй уровень — простая экипировка. Тот самый спортивный костюм красного цвета, в котором щеголяла Маринетт большую часть своей игры. Удобная экипировка, минимум защиты, минимум бонусов. Предназначена для игроков, лишившихся или отказавшихся от талисманов. При потере прочности возможно испачкать, порвать, уничтожить. Является самой распространенной в игре. Понятное дело, что нижний уровень не видно.

Третий уровень — супергеройский или суперзлодейский облик. Возможно отличие от человеческой фигуры. Заблокирован изначально, для активации необходим талисман или кодовая фраза. Алья ехидно ухмылялась, говоря об этом, а роликов с этим процессом не наблюдалось нигде. Маринетт догадывалась, что здесь скрывается какая-то подстава. Если латексный костюм уже не являлся такой. Исключение — злодеи. Тут создатели разошлись не на шутку, в городе легко можно было встретить трансформера или голема. Наличие дополнительных хвостов или ушей плевое дело. _Ледибаг_ ни разу не активировала этот уровень.

Глядя на красную квами, она уже понимала, что её ник стал пророческим. Быть ей Леди Ошибкой до конца жизни. Даже забавно, что имя можно трактовать и как «божья коровка».

— Тикки, — выдохнула Маринетт, — значит, я стану героиней божьей коровкой?

— Да. Твоя способность — _Талисман удачи_ — позволит одолеть акуму.

— Не-не-не, притормози-ка! — воскликнула девушка.

Удивительно, но НИП все поняла! Как много команд прописали для неё разработчики?

— Личность героя должна остаться в секрете, не так ли?

— Поэтому во время трансформации твой ник скрыт, а приватные сообщения доступны тем, кто добавил тебя в друзья во время трансформации. Ты же видишь каждый запрос в друзья, поэтому будешь знать тех игроков.

— Мой ник уже значит «божья коровка». Это будет раскрытие похлеще _Непогоды_!

Квами зависла. Может, стоило снова в поддержку обратиться?

Неожиданное предложение убедило Маринетт, что Тикки не так проста, как кажется.

**Смена имени игрока**  
Ваша причина признана уважительной. Данная процедура бесплатна. Имя _Ladybug_ будет изменено на всем сервере. Удержитесь от использования ненормативной лексики и оскорблений.  
Приятной игры.

Маринетт в мыслях захохотала, но отказываться не стала.

Имя игрока изменено на _Princess Mistake_

Удостоверившись, что все прошло успешно (через состояние персонажа и настройки), Маринетт с облегчением поняла, что _Ледибаг_ временно ушла в отставку. Да здравствует _Принцесса Ошибка_!

— Итак, вернёмся к моей спец атаке.

Тикки говорила о возможностях героини с талисманом божьей коровки минут пять. Во время описания очередного навыка перед глазами возникала справка с помощью по применению на практике.

— Казино-рулетка к вашим услугам, — прокомментировала Маринетт.

— _Талисман удачи_ поможет в борьбе против зла, — Тикки ничем не демонстрировала свои странности, всем видом показывая себя как примерную НИП.

«Я слежу за тобой», — подумала Дюпен-Чен.

— Разве для победы над акумой недостаточно просто нанести максимум урона? — удивилась она.

— Нет, — с ласковой улыбочкой отрезала квами. — В новом обновлении для победы необходимо уничтожить первоисточник.

— Камень гигантомании! — вспомнила Маринетт.

— И сделать это можешь только ты, героиня божья коровка, — торжественно возвестила Тикки.

Обалденно. Поневоле придется задержаться в «Миракулере». Как минимум для того, чтобы найти способ передать серьги кому-то другому. Дюпен-Чен чувствовала, что от талисмана будет много проблем.

— А я могу отказаться? — с надеждой спросила девушка.

— Талисман подвязан к вашему аккаунту. Передача возможна в случае победы Темной стороны, а точнее главного босса, который тоже является живым игроком.

**Следите за цензурой речи!**

Маринетт только отмахнулась от выскочившего предупреждения.

— Нафиг оно мне сдалось? — спросила «в никуда» она. — Я сюда пришла для веселья, а не становления ключевой фигурой в вечной борьбе.

— Нафига ты мне сдалась? — в тон ответила Тикки.

— Чего?! Ты же НИП!

— Сама ты НИП, а я — ответственный за правильную работу этой квами. Из-за твоей истерики сервак глючит, как отцовский телефон, — нежный голос Тикки сменился приятным тенором. — Не смей залипать, жучок, у меня хорошее предложение.

Все, что угодно, только не затыкайся.

— Это обновление очень важно для всей компании. Половина запустилась из-за неугомонного дебила, дорвавшегося до амусферы, но окончательный шаг сделала ты. Через несколько часов будет сделано объявление, а до тех пор у тебя есть время для подготовки. Этот жучок станет лицом игры, помимо твоего желания.

Самодовольный голос был невероятно красив, но общение с Натом помогло Маринетт бороться с такими чарами. Против воли включалась «дерзкая сторона», именуемая наглостью.

— А мне какая выгода? Я не собиралась быть активным игроком!

Квами замолчала.

— Так чего приперлась и выследила _Мастера_?

— Я просто восхищаюсь талантом Агреста, а твой _Мастер_ (это тот дедушка?) сам свалился на мою голову!

— Хочешь личную встречу с месье Агрестом?

Молчание.

— Обновление действительно важно. Всех участников, проявивших рвение, ждет награда, — тоном искусителя вещала квами. — Возможная работа в нашей компании. По возрасту ты подходишь, не так ли?

— Мне почти шестнадцать, — выпалила Дюпен-Чен, слишком поздно прикусив язык.

— Сойдешь за внештатного сотрудника, — Тикки махнула лапкой. — Как зовут-то?

— Ма-ма-маринетт Дюпен-Чен, — открывшиеся перспективы подкупили девушку с потрохами.

— Так и запишем. Ждем «Ма-ма-маринетт» в любой день недели с восьми до четырех. Так ты согласна стать божьей коровкой сервера?

— Так точно, мой искуситель!

— Отлично, но про разговор никому не говори. Вмешиваться в игровой процесс без важной причины не рекомендуется. Окей?

— Окей, — самообладание окончательно покинуло Маринетт, готовой растечься лужицей прямо сейчас.

— Все, передаю оставшиеся делишки Тикки. Не подкачай, жучок.

Квами ничуть не изменилась внешне, но стало понятно, что теперь с девушкой говорит НИП.

— Для трансформации отдай голосовую команду: «Тикки, преобрази»!

— Тикки, преобрази!


	5. Chapter 5

Процесс трансформации действительно был не так прост. То, что со стороны выглядело яркой вспышкой, на самом деле являлось очень тонким стебом от разработчиков. Недостаточно было просто сказать кодовую фразу. Игрок должен в точности повторить движения из нового справочного окна. Маринетт сразу вспомнила игры Just Dance, когда увидела фигуру своего аватара, показывающего разные движения. В процессе этого «танца» одежда плавно изменялась на супергеройский костюм. Стало понятно, почему Алья чуть ли не смеялась, упоминая момент трансформации вскользь. Эта зараза была одной из тех, кто знал, что неуклюжая подруга не любила танцевать. Движения, необходимые для успешной трансформации, же напоминали ни что иное, как танец с акробатическими приемами.

Движения выполнены успешно на 60%  
Трансформация успешна

Мир окатило розовой вспышкой, а затем Маринетт снова очутилась в переулке, где изумленно осматривала руки своей аватарки, сейчас обтянутые красным латексом. Девушка так усердно вглядывалась, что заметила мельчайшие пиксели, составляющие весь костюм.

«Они просто гении», — восхищенно подумалось ей.

Маринетт прикоснулась пальцами к лицу, зная, что сейчас там красуется маска. На ощупь она была приятной.

Через состояние персонажа Дюпен-Чен приблизительно представляла, как глупо её аватарка выглядит в этом костюме. Ладно, не просто глупо, но и гармонично. Образ яркой божьей коровки гармонировал с синевой волос.

Чтобы сохранить тайну личности, внешность аватарки была немного изменена. Помимо костюма и маски, скрывающих почти всё тело, на ней красовались серьги. Обладая нечестными свойствами, их было невозможно продать, но для перестраховки девушка закрепила талисман на первом уровне, прикрыв следующими костюмами. Во всяком случае, пока что. Все же данный талисман изначально был читерским.

Во время создания внешности Маринетт была не слишком оригинальной. Она вернула своей аватарке детскую прическу — два коротких хвоста, но во время трансформации цвет волос стал более темным, а удлинившиеся кончики окрасились в красный. Длинные алые ленты дополняли прическу. Также она знала, что маска на лице более светлая и без черных точек, покрывших почти весь костюм.

Даже глядя на уменьшенное схематическое изображение нынешней внешности аватарки, Маринетт чувствовала легкую рябь в глазах. Слишком ярко, никому в голову не придет сравнивать такую замечательную героиню с ней в обычном образе или реальной жизни.

— Отлично, — вяло заметила она, отметив большую часть изменений. — Теперь я девочка-супергероиня, которая единственная может завершить главный сюжет. Глупо все это и странно, что такое глобальное обновление выпустили всего через неделю после официального запуска. К тому же, чувство юмора здесь явно хромает. Как мне поможет йо-йо?

Отцепив с талии йо-йо с пятью точками, Маринетт обреченно застонала.

Справочное окошко издевательски предлагало ей пройти обучающий курс по передвижению в супергеройской трансформации.

— Алье ни слова, — решила она, замахиваясь йо-йо.

Появилась розовая линия, дугой указывающая на здание напротив. Девушка замахнулась и, когда линия окрасилась в красный, потянула за главное оружие.

Улицу огласил громкий крик. Алая фигура супергероини взлетела в воздух.

***

— Ты как снег в мае, — жизнерадостно заявил _Кот Нуар_ , ничуть не смущаясь странного положения.

Маринетт же была готова сгореть со стыда. Она знала, что суперы могут перемещаться на куда большие расстояния, причем не всегда по прямому пути. Но для неё было слишком не просто узнать, но и попробовать на практике. Она за один «полет» пересекла полгорода (не Парижа!), причем только в нескольких метрах над самым высоким зданием сообразила, что не знает, как приземлится, из-за чего свалилась на голову какому-то парню-супергерою. Конечно, это был _Кот Нуар_ , второй игрок, с которым Дюпен-Чен познакомилась лично. Судьба явно любит божьих коровок.

— Прости, — в который раз попросила девушка, болтаясь вниз головой. — Я малость неуклюжа в таких делах.

— Можно даже сказать, что я рад _свалившимся_ неприятностям, — широко улыбнулся супергерой. — Увидеть такую красавицу так близко…

Как. Убрать. Чертово. Йо-йо?

— В таком случае радоваться нужно мне, — Маринетт с удивлением наблюдала, как _Кот Нуар_ бледнеет, — Котенок.

— Есть идеи, как нам выбраться из такого опасно подвисшего состояния, моя неуклюжая подруга? — он спешно перевел тему.

— Ни малейших, я в первый раз трансформировалась.

Странные зеленые глаза округлились.

— Это… впечатляет.

— Говори уже прямо, меня сложно обидеть.

— Как такому игроку достался Талисман?

Бадабумс! Маринетт показалось, что она действительно слышала этот звук.

— Погоди-ка, ты что-то знаешь про это?

— Только то, что на меня с небес упал ангел.

— Кот!

— Успокойся, напарница, лучше подумай, как нам спуститься на землю. Еще немного и словим «головокружение». Редкостная дрянь, скажу прямо.

— А как можно убрать оружие?

— Мы еще вернемся к теме вашего опыта, мадемуазель, но в начале достаточно просто выпустить его. Позже это приведет к неприятным последствиям, но с твоим уровнем нам это не грозит.

Маринетт отпустила нить йо-йо. Путы, подвесившие её и _Кота Нуара_ к странному шесту, исчезли. Дюпен-Чен поняла, что падает вниз, ничем не поддерживаемая.

— А ты довольно легкая, — хмыкнул _Кот Нуар_ , подхватив её падающее тело. — Или просто я вложил слишком много сил в прокачку сил.

— Любишь каламбуры, да? — нервно хихикнула девушка, чувствуя себя неловко на его руках.

— Что поделать?

 _Кот Нуар_ поставил её на землю и странно посмотрел. Дело было не в эмоциях, что вы. Маринетт, обозвавшая его за глаза сбежавшей из секс-шопа Женщиной Кошкой, не могла быстро свыкнуться с зеленым белком глаз. Странный вид супергероя завораживал. Хорошо хоть голос был далек от идеала, смутившего её несколько минут назад.

— Итак, у тебя есть идеи, как достать мое оружие? — бесхитростно спросил _Кот Нуар_.

Учитывая то, как он ловко перевернулся в воздухе, успев подхватить падающую супергероиню, можно было подумать, что у него есть в запасе несколько акробатических приемчиков. Но парень ожидал предложений от неё, виновницы произошедшего.

— Эм, никаких? Я в первый трансформировалась и даже прыгнуть нормально не смогла. Думаю, очередная моя гениальная идея лишит тебя оружия навсегда.

— После новой трансформации шест все равно вернется, но это крайний метод. Не хочется расставаться с этим костюмом, знаешь ли. И с прыжком у тебя всё в порядке, просто потренируйся приземляться на лапы.

— Как коты?

— Как коты.

— Прости, но я правда не знаю, чем могу помочь. Разве что сдернуть шест йо-йо.

— Но ты промахнешься и сбежишь-улетишь. Зря, ибо я лучший первый встречный, на которого ты могла свалиться.

Маринетт не поняла, как, но её йо-йо снова взлетело вверх и ударилось об светловолосую макушку.

 _Кот Нуар_ рассмеялся и подмигнул.

— Я мог бы еще долго над тобой подшучивать, но, кажется, намечается занятная веселуха. Урок первый от самого бесподобного игрока фракции.

Парень на мгновение замер, приняв странную позу, его ступни засияли зеленым. _Кот Нуар_ побежал наискось, в процессе продолжив путь по стене дома. Таким образом он быстро добрался до подвисшего шеста и, меняя его размер, так же ловко спустился вниз.

— Это было круто, — признала Маринетт. — Если свалишься, то можно умереть?

— Неа, такая мелочь навредит хитпоинтам только на специальных событиях, когда игра максимально приближена к реальности. Например, во время акумьей атаки можно отправиться на респаун даже из-за рухнувшего на голову кирпича.

— Не говори так, будто это пустяк!

— Это наиболее яркий пример. Урон наносится агрессивными мобами, оружием и чужими навыками. Сразу могу вспомнить только дуэли, но на то это и дуэль, что битва до последнего хитпоинта. Про события ты уже знаешь. Поэтому, нет, даже если бы я упал, то ничего непоправимого не произошло, — с умным видом объяснил _Кот Нуар_. — Ты… правда этого не знала?

— Я новичок в этой игре, — призналась она.

— И ты божья коровка? — было видно, что игрок находится в замешательстве.

— Кажется, здесь скрывается что-то серьезнее простого обновления, — пробормотала девушка. — Кота в мешке не утаить, поэтому рассказывай как есть.

— То есть с тобой никто не связывался? Ты просто взяла и нашла талисман? — несмотря на удивление, _Кот Нуар_ ехидно улыбнулся, заметив кошачий каламбур.

— Эм, да? Говорю же, это случайность. Я вообще никак не могу отказаться от этой роли?

— Нет. Это не простое обновление, поэтому лучше обратись в офис к ответственным за этот беспорядок. Так будет намного проще абсолютно всем, мадемуазель?..

— Супергерою нужно имя, да? Ледибаг. Точно, меня зовут Ледибаг, — воодушевленно воскликнула девушка.

— У тебя временной лимит ещё не вышел? — на всякий случай уточнил Кот Нуар. — Нет? Отлично, значит, мы можем немного потренировать тебя. Супергерою нужно не только красивое имя и сильный талисман, но и прокачанные навыки.

— Ты правда поможешь мне?

— Так уж получилось, что наши судьбы теперь связаны, моя Леди. Нагоняй от понимающих людей нам ни к чему, поэтому за оставшееся время до нового пришествия _Каменного Сердца_ ты пройдешь экстренный курс молодого бойца. Или мы можем сбросить тебя на каменную голову. С таким убойным йо-йо результат будет едва ли не лучше, чем от моего _Катаклизма_.

— Ладненько, давай встряхнём это место, котенок!

— Отличный настрой, моя Леди!

Маринетт все еще нервничала, но в этот раз перемещение с помощью йо-йо удалось намного лучше. Она даже приземлилась на ноги, что было большим успехом. _Кот Нуар_ страховал её, но в конечном счете это оказалось лишним. Дюпен-Чен медленно вживалась в роль супергероини, защитницы виртуального мира. Паря в воздухе, девушка чувствовала, что готова дать бой хоть десятку _Каменных Сердец_.

Возможно, это то самое чувство всесилия, о котором предупреждала Алья. После такого коктейля эмоций сложно смириться с потерей квами. Но Маринетт чувствовала, что отчасти её состояние было виной игрока в чёрном костюме, который явно знал намного больше, чем кто-либо другой. Как _Кот Нуар_ связан с компанией «AGRESTE»? Почему именно ему достался безлимитный талисман? Случайно ли второй участницей столь масштабного обновления стала именно она?

***

Благодаря помощи _Кота Нуара_ Маринетт быстро разобралась с проблемными местами. То есть с применением навыков на практике. Оказалось, что девушка неправильно поняла, как нужно пользоваться различными способностями, из-за чего во время предыдущего захода постоянно влипала в странные ситуации.

Для активации навыка следовало сделать только начальное движение, дальше действиями аватара управляла система. Процесс можно было изменить, если твоя реакция острее большинства игроков. _Кот Нуар_ привел пример спортсмена, который даже в вирте будет лучшим фехтовальщиком среди прочих игроков. Однако это будет действовать, только если данный месье сумеет подстроить свое мастерство под систему. В противном случае, результат будет весьма удручающим.

Кстати, бегать по стенам могли далеко не все игроки. Для такого передвижения необходимо было открыть специальный навык, позволяющий сделать любую часть тела липкой. По секрету _Кот Нуар_ сообщил, что в качестве улучшения способности выбрал ответвление, которое наделило такими свойствами хвост.

Впечатлившись полезностью «липучки», Маринетт тоже взяла эту способность после повышения уровня.

Да, она не только осваивала тяжелый путь супергероя, но и попутно выполняла квесты из разряда «найди-подай». Полоса опыта и так была заполнена почти полностью, поэтому уже после первого такого задания _Ледибаг_ перешла на первый уровень.

К слову, шуточки _Кота Нуара_ быстро сошли на нет, а взгляд то и дело опускался вниз, где игрок мог увидеть текущее время. Кажется, про возвращение акумы он не шутил. Строгого графика событий пока что не существовало, но парень выглядел уверенным, когда заявил о новом нападении.

Маринетт, худо-бедно разобравшаяся со своими навыками, одновременно хотела применить их на деле и поспешно сбежать. Полчаса бонуса почти прошли, но, насколько она помнила, бесплатным пределом в такой ситуации являлся час. Хотя кто знает отправителя? Неведомая зараза могла и час обозвать «приятным дополнением к основному заказу». В конце концов девушка решила вернуться в реал после победы над акумой.

Ох, энтузиазм кошачьей морды слишком заразителен.

Они снова добавили друг друга во френдлист. В этот раз Дюпен-Чен увидела и приняла запрос, отметив, что цвет ника в списке изменился. Теперь она могла выследить игрока в любом облике. Зря _Кот Нуар_ отправил запрос ещё и гражданской версии девушки, ой зря.

За время, проведенное в одной группе, Маринетт свыклась с мыслью, что вот это недоразумение будет главным напарником. Она всё ещё не знала, почему грядущее обновление настолько важно, но пока что _Кот Нуар_ вёл себя, как надежный человек. Не считая глупых шуточек (последняя из которых прозвучала в момент нового уровня), он был действительно крутым игроком. И первое место в рейтинге занял не просто так.

Найдя скрытый данж, он бесцеремонно выпихнул вперёд Маринетт. Конечно, мобы мало чем отличались от слизняков в других играх и их убийство снова бы приблизило девушку к следующему уровню, но, увидев перед собой реальных монстров, которые сагрились на суперов быстрее, чем те успевали сделать хоть шаг, вся решимость улетела в холодильник. И только грамотно поставленные базовые удары, доведенные до автоматизма, позволили _Ледибаг_ не просто дожить, но ещё и отколотить ржущего напарника йо-йо. Настроение поднялось, и против более сильного моба команда вышла в полном составе. Вместе они убегали прочь, разозлив элитного босса, чей уровень превосходил даже _Нуара_.

— Надо будет повторить, — твердо заявил парень, когда они приземлились на безопасную крышу.

— Зараза ты бесчувственная, — возмутилась Маринетт. — О нервах моих хотя бы подумал?

— Эй, я же сказал, что сделаю из тебя супергероя, в чем проблема? Только вспомни, как яростно ты сражалась с этими личинками!

— Я насекомых боюсь, придурок!

— Явно представляя меня на их месте…

— В следующий раз вперед идешь ты.

— Желание леди — закон.

**ВНИМАНИЕ!  
ИГРОВОЕ СОБЫТИЕ «НАПАДЕНИЕ АКУМЫ» НАЧИНАЕТСЯ!  
ИГРОКИ, ПРИГОТОВЬТЕСЬ!**

_Кот Нуар_ ликующе вскинул вверх зажатый кулак.

— О да, я был рождён для этого! Ну что, _Ледибаг_ , зададим жару каменюшке?


	6. Chapter 6

_Кот Нуар_ напоминал ребенка, впервые дорвавшегося до желаемой игрушки. Парень юлой крутился на одном месте, смотря на мир сквозь свой шест, который обладал куда большими функциями, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Маринетт и не знала, что оружие можно использовать как бинокль, телефон и фотоаппарат. Игрок быстро определил место появления акуманизированного _Каменного Сердца_ и тут же скинул координаты в чат локации. Появились указания и на другие места. Похоже, что копии голема никуда не делись.

— Всего четыре горячих точки, — заметила Маринетт, тщательно следившая за новыми уведомлениями. — О, уже пять.

— Да, но первый сигнал появился в квадрате C4, а нам нужны не миньоны, а босс, — возразил Кот Нуар. — Всё равно это ближайшая акума, поэтому погнали.

Мимо них пролетела девушка в рыжем костюме. Маринетт сразу опознала в ней _Вольпину_ , постоянную соперницу Альи и одну из самых известных сторонниц злодейской фракции. Этот персонаж не пропускал ни одного события, всегда влезал в первые ряды. Поговаривали, что между игроком и разрабами заключен какой-то контракт, но слухи такие слухи. Во всяком случае, _Вольпина_ точно знала, где именно находится оригинальный голем. Идея _Кота Нуара_ не лишена смысла.

Напарник тоже заметил новую гостью. Больше терять время на болтовню он не стал. Удлинив шест, парень в несколько прыжков переместился из квадрата А8 на С4. Акума же на месте не стояла. Фигура каменного монстра разрасталась, возвышаясь среди зданий. Вокруг неё начинали мелькать яркие вспышки — следы навыков игроков. Маринетт оглянулась, замечая и остальных врагов. Обстановка накалялась, оставаться на месте было рискованно.

Девушка снова замахнулась и метнула своё йо-йо, зная, что цветная линия — это траектория её передвижения. Тянув игрушку назад, Дюпен-Чен начинала перемещение, поднимаясь вверх и стремительно падая вниз. Фокус комфортного взлета и падения заключался в том, чтобы не блевануть в процессе и не влететь в поворот, поэтому, находясь на максимально высокой позиции, следовало изменить линию, корректируя маршрут. В каком-то плане йо-йо было практичнее шеста: Маринетт догнала своего напарника и даже немного перегнала.

Голем начал бить кулаками землю. Опять этот трюк! Находясь ближе к врагу, Маринетт видела разлетавшиеся куски асфальта и дугу удара. Ей не составило труда увернуться, подставив под удар левого супера. Как и предполагалось, дебафф «оглушение».

 _Кот Нуар_ просто спустился вниз и продолжил путь по крышам. Девушка залюбовалась, как легко он перепрыгивает через препятствия, приближаясь к спине _Каменного Сердца_. Это и стало ошибкой.

Акума бесилась, разрушая город, а прочие игроки стремились либо сдержать, либо помочь ей. Появившаяся в компании с первым игроком фракции героев божья коровка могла оставаться в стороне, но неприятности уже приближались.

— Не знаю, кто ты, но тебе хана, — буквально кричал злодей в виде ангела, начиная обстрел.

Резко вспомнилось предупреждение, что во время такого события умереть можно было даже не от вражеской атаки, а от простого кирпича. Узнавать, что с ней сделает стрела и какой-то навык, девушка не желала, но и уклониться уже не успевала.

Маринетт дернулась в сторону, стрела царапнула щеку, разом снеся десять процентов от общего здоровья. А если в упор и спец атакой? Драпать, срочно драпать отсюда!

— Не уйдешь, я, _Злой Купидон_ , заберу твой Талисман! — игрок не собирался ослаблять натиск.

— Чего? Какой Талисман? — жалобно спросила героиня, замерев на краю крыши.

— Нуб что ли? Мне же лучше, — расхохотался _Купидон_.

Это игра. Ничего не произойдет, если она умрёт от этой атаки. Просто отправится на респаун, как и Алья. Но что тогда будет с напарником? Загадочное обновление, в котором событие завершить могла только она, хранительница особого талисмана. _Кот Нуар_ не зря возился с неожиданной помощницей, он рассчитывал, что сможет положиться на неё. И сейчас отправился в самое пекло, зная, что в трудный момент помощь придёт.

Маринетт наблюдала за игрой со стороны много раз, но имя _Злой Купидон_ ни о чем ей не говорило. Такой же зеленый игрок, как и её аватарка. Разве что тот прокачал силу, а она — ловкость.

Проигрыш будет понятен, никто не посмеет винить девушку в том, что она продула игроку с перевесом по боевой мощи. Никто, кроме неё самой.

— От этой атаки тебе не уклониться! — в этот раз злодей выпустил целый шквал стрел, надеясь задавить надоедливую букашку числом.

Она ведь на самом краю крыши, а оружия на первый взгляд нет. Если оступится, то свалится вниз, точно умерев. Опыт и лут достанутся ему.

Но тут произошло нечто удивительное. Девчонка-нуб не стала паниковать или сбегать, она завращала перед собой нечто, ставшее алым щитом.

Вот на что пошло второе очко навыков!

Йо-йо защитило свою хозяйку от атаки, а злодей застыл на месте, потому что комбо не было завершено. Это был шанс, который невозможно упустить.

Нить детской игрушки обвила врага. Девушка потянула, опуская крылатого вниз, на дорогу. Для гарантии она активировала липучку, сбежав вместе с ним по стене здания. Набранная скорость не оставила _Купидону_ ни шанса. Неудавшийся пекашер с громким звуковым сопровождением был буквально вбит в землю, а пришедшее уведомление о полученном опыте показало, что героиня отправила _Купидона_ на возрождение.

Получение нового уровня было ожидаемо, но сейчас главным было совсем другое. Увлекшись своим боем, Маринетт перестала обращать внимание на главного врага. _Каменное сердце_ успешно сдерживало натиск супергероев, даже отражало.

Полоса здоровья _Кота Нуара_ скатилась в желтую зону. Безумец! Маркер напарника был найден в воздухе. Кажется, разозлившийся голем просто пнул зарвавшегося супергероя.

Помня опыт с разбившимся _Купидоном_ , девушка ясно представила, как игрок врезается в другое здание, пробивая стекло и окончательно теряя свои хитпоинты. Тело двигалось само по себе, она не могла сказать, что сейчас аватаркой управляет Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.

Нет, это определенно была супергероиня, _Ледибаг_.

Умело управляя своим йо-йо, девушка подгадала нужную траекторию и выдернула напарника почти у самой стены. Чудом увернулась от другого препятствия и умчалась со своей ношей в безопасное место.

Увлеченные борьбой с големом, игроки не заметили пропажи своего идола, но осторожность была не лишней.

— Воу, ты выглядела круто, — честно заявил _Кот Нуар_ , оказавшись на очередной крыше.

— Ты за здоровьем вообще следишь? — сразу спросила Маринетт. — Во время акумьего бешенства лечилки не работают, если опустишься до нуля, то отправишься на возрождение! Это же будет катастрофа!

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы оттянуть грядущую _котострофу_ , — торжественно заявил этот балбес. — Гляжу, ты втянулась, _Ледибаг_.

— А у меня есть выбор? — девушка передернула плечами, стараясь не думать о лишнем. — Лучше я буду супергероиней, чем нубом, который годится на мясо. Что с твоей спец атакой?

— Использовал, — неловко улыбнулся _Кот Нуар_.

— Что-то получилось? — спросила Маринетт, устроившись на самом краю.

Со своей позиции она прекрасно видела поле боя, развернувшееся на квадрате С4.

— Ну, я выяснил, что физические атаки только усиливают _Каменное Сердце_. Обновление уже начало действовать, поэтому старая тактика не прокатит, — заявил парень, устроившись рядом. — И у меня осталось четыре минуты до обратной трансформации. Это значит, что бой продолжишь ты одна.

— Да нифига! — возмутилась девушка. — Лучше проверим мою рулетку. _Талисман Удачи!_

К счастью, бешеный танец фламинго отменялся. Она просто вскинула йо-йо вверх и, повторяя за обучающей подсказкой, согнула ногу в колене. Игрушка завращалась, выдавая рандомный предмет, которым оказался…

— Надувной матрас, — констатировал напарник, — но что-то я не вижу здесь воды.

— Извините, наше казино закрылось на тех. работы, — раздраженно ответила Маринетт. — Слушай, а цветовая гамма должна меняться?

— Ты перешла в режим «ночного видения»? — уточнил _Кот Нуар_.

— Нет, просто у каменюки рука красная в точечку.

— Давайте поможем Даше, кхм, _Ледибаг_ найти предмет, — заржал парень.

За что был нещадно бит йо-йо по голове.

— Рука, шланг, игрок, матрас, — перечисляла она, оглядываясь по сторонам.

В голове медленно вырисовывался ПЛАН.

— Ты главное не дергайся, — с ехидной улыбкой сказала Маринетт, раскручивая офигевшего напарника, — котенок.

 _Кот Нуар_ отправился воздушным путем прямиком в кулак голема.

— Отличная реакция, — хихикнула она. — Лучше поспешить, пока _Каменное Сердце_ не раздавило его.

Спустившись вниз при помощи липучки, героиня подбежала к девушке-игроку, чей силуэт загорелся красным.

— Прости, мне нужна твоя помощь, — скороговоркой заявила Маринетт.

— Эй, ты новый супергерой? — радостно спросила Алья, снимая всё на видео.

И где только умудрилась потратить свои три активации? Сейчас _Рена_ находилась в обычном облике, безо всяких особых способностей, и оправдывала звание торговки информацией. Удивительно, но боевая подруга не лезла в бой, обеспечивая своих зрителей качественным видео прямо с места событий.

— Что-то вроде этого. Хочешь одолеть акуму?

— Конечно! Что мне делать?

— Найди, где можно подать воду в этот шланг, и сделай это, когда обе руки голема будут заняты. Мы с _Нуаром_ рассчитываем на тебя.

 _Рена_ кивнула, побежав искать нужное. Маринетт же прикрутила шланг к матрасу.

— Я об этом пожалею, — прошептала она, метнув йо-йо в сторону акуманизированного игрока.

С громким криком девушка в красном костюме перелетела через всю улицу, распугивая зазевавшихся игроков. Такая яркая мишень не осталась без внимания. _Каменное Сердце_ поймал божью коровку и сдавил.

— ДАВАЙ!!! — закричала Маринетт, сжимая матрас.

Алья не подвела. В каменном кулаке становилось тесно, спустя несколько секунд конечность разлетелась на куски, выпустив юркую букашку.

Маринетт видела приближающуюся землю, но все, что её интересовало — черный камень, сиротливо упавший между обломками.

Обновление уже запустили. Единственным способом одолеть акуму было разрушение камня гигантомании, или исчерпывание заряда в нем. _Ледибаг_ единственная могла вырвать победу для фракции героев. Она единственная, кто знала уязвимое место голема. Наблюдая за битвой, она увидела, что одна рука была все время сжата в кулак. И где еще мог бы находиться злосчастный камень?

— Ха! — с яростным кличем девушка раздавила предмет, выпустив на свет черную бабочку.

Насекомое попыталось подняться в воздух, но было схвачено йо-йо.

— Время изгнать зло, — прошептала героиня. — Ты натворила достаточно.

Яркий свет озарил все вокруг. В небо поднялась белая, чистая бабочка.

 _Ледибаг_ же вскинула матрас в воздух, породив новый взрыв. Предмет засиял и превратился в рой божьих коровок, разлетевшихся по всему городу. Маленькие насекомые несли с собой восстановление и порядок. Они возвращали игре первозданный вид, а пострадавших к жизни.

**ВНИМАНИЕ!  
ИГРОВОЕ СОБЫТИЕ «НАПАДЕНИЕ АКУМЫ» ОКОНЧЕНО!  
ПОБЕДИЛА ФРАКЦИЯ ГЕРОЕВ!**

— Отличная работа, напарница, — похвалил _Кот Нуар_.

Они стукнулись кулаками, радостно улыбаясь.

— А что с големом? — спросила девушка.

— Тайна личности. _Вольпина_ снова прикрыла своих. Не удивлюсь, если эта лисица — глава мафиози. Так быстро среагировала, — восхищался герой. — Не в первый раз сталкиваемся, уверен, её талант быстро заметят.

Сигнал Талисманов раздался одновременно.

— Пора бежать, да?

— Желательно сделать это до того, как остальные игроки заметят нас, моя прекрасная напарница.

— Эй, можно взять интервью?

— Валим!


	7. Chapter 7

После того, как Маринетт разлогинилась, первым делом она посмотрела на время. Как и ожидалось, вместо минимального получаса она провела в вирте целый час. Если за это ещё и доплачивать придётся, то Алью ждёт серьёзный разговор. Нечестно вот так подставлять друзей.

Дюпен-Чен вышла в главное помещение, с удивлением застав Натаниэля на том же месте. Можно было подумать, что Куртцберг всё это время просидел, не шевелясь. Совсем не похоже на парня, которого она знала. Сказал же, что сегодня на работе, так почему бездельничает? И кем он вообще работает? К сожалению, их нынешние отношения были не такими доверительными, как прежде. Маринетт уже не могла напрямую спросить то, что действительно было важно, хотя хотелось. Но нет, Натаниэль - просто знакомый, бывший одноклассник. Ключевое слово: бывший. Сейчас, спустя годы молчания, они друг другу чужие люди.

И все же Нат был красивым. Странная одежда, полная противоположность его прошлому стилю, не могла скрыть обаятельную и необычную внешность. Сейчас, когда парень не пытался привлечь внимание или наладить контакт, Маринетт могла признать это. Дурацкая привычка, подхваченная от Альи, вылезла снова. Дюпен-Чен не заметила, как в руке оказался телефон, а пальцы включили фотокамеру. Полученное фото на мгновение застыло, а затем отправилось в защищенную пятью паролями и голосовым аутентификатором галерею.

— Теперь я могу забрать посылку? — спросила она как можно более равнодушно.

— Интересно, что там? — сразу же отозвался Нат.

— Не настолько, чтобы подводить Алью. Твое начальство не против такого странного графика?

— Я особый работник. Но лучше скажи, как тебе бонус?

— Неожиданно. Я думала, что амусфера не отличима от нейрошлема. Но разница есть, причем весьма ощутимая. Удивительно, но с каждым годом в рекламе все больше правды.

— Надеюсь, тебе попадается другой спам, — хмыкнул Нат. — Или я могу надеяться на возвращение бунтарки Маринетт?

— Мечтай дальше, — безжалостно отрезала она. — По-сыл-ка.

— Ох, ты разбиваешь мне сердце своим равнодушием. Сдается, общение с Хлоей дурно на всех влияет.

Удивительно, но больше паясничать Куртцберг не стал. Он отдал внушительных размеров пакет и предложил помочь с доставкой, не скатываясь к странным шуточкам. После общения с _Нуаром_ Дюпен-Чен казалось, что её окружает цирк. Где же Алья, голос адеквата и надежности? Окружающий мир слишком жесток.

— Спасибо за предложение, но я откажусь, — довольно вежливо сказала Маринетт. — Так, теперь можно идти, или ты ещё какой «бонус» выдумаешь?

— Если бы я хотел привлечь твое внимание, сделал бы это другим, более элегантным способом. Твои подозрения не оправданы. Ничто не задержит девушку, настолько спешащую в свой замок.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулась Маринетт, стараясь не думать. — Пока!

Она спешно вышла из кафе, оставив Ната одного.

— Скорее, до встречи, — поправил он, сбрасывая вызов Альи в восемнадцатый раз за этот день. — И чего она так взбесилась?

***

Перед тем, как зайти к Алье, Маринетт решила немного побродить по Парижу. Она любила свой город. Часто вместо того, чтобы идти по прямой, Дюпен-Чен изворачивалась, выбирая наиболее зубодробительные маршруты, проходящие через красивые места. Конечно, это приводило к опозданиям, но спустя годы привычка вышла из-под контроля. Выбрав конечный пункт прогулки, девушка отвлекалась на что-то другое, пока не оказывалась на нужном месте, попутно обходя нужное место едва ли не бабочкой. Ага, вокруг цели кругами, напоминавшими крылья насекомого.

Маринетт переживала за Эллу и Этту, но вместе с тем хотела изрядно поколотить их старшую сестру, снова взявшуюся за работу свахи. Будто два года назад ей было мало пытаться свести скромницу Дюпен-Чен с идолом Агрестом. Хорошо хоть парень оказался порядочным и сразу заявил, что сердце его занято. Сейчас Маринетт хорошо понимала своего одноклассника, поэтому обиду не держала. А вот переубедить Сезер оказалось невозможно. Казалось, что активная подруга смирилась с выбором отвергнутой девушки, но подстроенная встреча с Натом это опровергла. Стоит серьёзно поговорить с Альей, иначе следующий такой «сюрприз» может окончиться не так хорошо.

Проходя мимо детской площадки, Маринетт улыбнулась. Она любила детей, когда-то даже мечтала стать няней.

Конечно же, это было до того, как она узнала о Габриэле Агресте. Разница между пятилетней и шестилетней Дюпен-Чен измерялась даже не лужей, а целым морем. Кажется, тогда девочка шила куклам платье, мечтая стать дизайнером. Но меньше чем через год она увлеченно читала книжки по программированию и выменивала журналы про Агреста на старые поделки. Родители умудрились сохранить несколько самодельных нарядов, но доставали их только на время приезда бабушки Джины, ох, просто Джины.

Сейчас все качели были свободны. Девушка не удержалась и подошла к карусели, села и оттолкнулась.

— Уи-и-и, вот оно, счастье! — рассмеялась Маринетт, ускоряя вращение.

Раньше она сильно не любила такую «вертушку», но теперь смазанная реальность не вызывала тошноту. Более того, Дюпен-Чен спокойно говорила, смеялась, но ничего не произошло.

— Конечно, после дерганных полетов в «Миракулере» это детская забава, — вслух сказала она, когда карусель замедлилась. — Бли-ин, кажется, я начинаю путать вирт и реал. Если скажу про свое открытие Алье, она точно затащит близнецов в игру. Там много крыш и других высоких объектов. Учитывая то, что игрок все равно оживет, у неё есть все шансы избавить своих сестер от боязни высоты. Не хочу говорить, что я в латексном костюме попала на первое место рейтинга. И про талисман тоже. Это обновление дурно пахнет. Бесконечный талисман! Придумали же…

Задумчивая девушка пошла по аллее, оглядываясь по сторонам. Отчего-то казалось, что Дюпен-Чен была здесь раньше. Вполне возможно, учитывая «автопилот».

— А если свернуть здесь, то мы выйдем к данжу с насекомыми, — прошептала она, не понимая весь смысл своих слов.

Маринетт замерла перед двухэтажкой, неприлично уставившись на здание. Другая расцветка, другие вывески, более реальный вид — перед ней стоял дом из игры. Окрыленная неожиданной мыслью, она обошла его, выйдя к лестнице на крышу. Побывав там в образе _Ледибаг_ , девушка могла представить, что её ожидает наверху. Но как вирт мог настолько детально повторять реал?

— Это ещё ничего не доказывает, — убежденно фыркнула она, отворачиваясь. — Я верю, что плагиатом тут не пахнет. И вообще, Алья ждет свою посылку. Надо идти.

Дюпен-Чен медленно поплелась, изредка оборачиваясь назад. Дойдя до остановки, Маринетт дождалась маршрутку и поехала к подруге. Сегодня прогулок достаточно.

***

— О, ты довольно быстро, — весело сказала Алья, пропуская подругу домой. — Обычно приходишь немного позже.

— Можно сказать, что я несколько шокирована результатом твоей просьбы, — Маринетт не удержалась и показала подруге язык. — Бу, я вообще-то серьезно на тебя обижена.

— Шоколадка дело не исправит? — вяло спросила Сезер. — Ладно, я признаю, что сглупила. Но посылка правда очень важна, к тому же, я должна была забрать её сама. Тебе не пришлось бы даже говорить с Натом. Никто не знал, как оно все обернется на самом деле.

— Мне слабо верится, что Нат остался бы в стороне. С него станется разговорить кого угодно, — отмахнулась Маринетт. — Я бы и снова сходила туда, если это действительно важно. Но ты могла бы хотя бы намекнуть, что он будет в этом кафе, что это вообще игровое кафе.

— Погоди, — Алья искренне удивилась, — в каком смысле? Это же просто кафе с восточным уклоном, разве не так?

— Ну, у них есть специальная комната с новейшим оборудованием и установленным «Миракулером». Думаю, это можно назвать игровым кафе, — с сарказмом сказала Маринетт. — Хотя помещение выглядело слишком стерильным, будто они перешли на новые услуги совсем недавно.

— Так и есть, ещё неделю назад ничего такого не было, — убежденно заявила подруга.

— С такими темпами единственным адекватным местом останется пекарня. Вот серьезно, зачем смешивать еду и игру? На важнейшее покусились! Но вернемся к главной теме. Я обижена тем, что ты строишь дурацкие планы за моей спиной.

— Эй, они не дурацкие! И даже не существует вот уже месяца три, — фыркнула Алья.

— И что же это было месяца три назад? — полюбопытствовала Маринетт, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Давай лучше перейдем к посылке, — улыбнулась Сезер. — Сестры снова довели соседей, те и нажаловались маме. Короче, сейчас мои сапотисы спят, усиленно изображая примерных деток. Тогда никто не узнает, что ещё они натворили.

— Коварство у вас семейное.

— Люди называют это деловой хваткой.

Девушки переместились в гостиную и наконец открыли посылку.

Внутри оказалась маска, в точности напоминавшая часть геройского облачения _Рены_ , кулон, плюшевая игрушка…

— Алья, сколько денег ты спустила на фанатскую атрибутику? — взвыла Маринетт, рассматривая футболку с логотипом не лисы, но разработчиков.

— Бесплатно, — улыбнулась Сезер, цепляя брелок с хвостом на телефон. — Я не только героиня, но и торговка инфой. Просто покупатель попался весьма отчаянный. Он сдуру ляпнул про одного мастера, а меня и так считают фанаткой лисиц, поэтому в качестве бонуса получила это сокровище. А на игровую плату обновила снаряжение. Могу отвести тебя к этому мастеру, хотя бы посмотришь.

— Спасибо, но лучше воздержусь. У меня нет такого кумира.

— И тебе не нужно алиби. Чем мне нравится «Миракулер», так это своей двойственностью. Ты можешь быть героем или злодеем, сражаться на мечах или колдовать, — мечтательно призналась Алья. — А можешь подготовиться к реальной жизни. Там столько игроков с мирными профессиями, которые не вмешиваются в основной сюжет, развивают бизнес… Глядишь, так и готовить научусь, помимо журналистской практики.

— Да, продукты там перевести сложно. Так ты ведешь активную игру по обе стороны маски?

— Да. Это сложно, но интересно. Помню, как ты вычислила _Непогоду_. Это было просто невероятно! В тот момент я почувствовала настоящий азарт. Настоящий ник _Рены_ тесно перекликается со значением супергеройского имени. Я за сохранение тайны личности, но конкретно нарываюсь, используя простой перевод на другой язык. Появится ли ещё одна Маринетт, которая поймет, что те персонажи управляются одним игроком?

— Кажется, мне реально повезло, — сделала вывод Дюпен-Чен. — Если я когда-нибудь начну так себя разделять, пожалуйста, стукни меня газетой. Это пугает, подруга.

— Без проблем, — многообещающе заверила Алья, — рука не дрогнет.

***

Уже валяясь в своей кровати, Маринетт просматривала новости за день. Ничего интересного или стоящего не попадалось, а до новой презентации Агреста оставалось десять дней. Через несколько минут — девять.

Напоследок Дюпен-Чен обновила свою почту.

Неизвестный имэйл начал диалог, скинув вместо слов какой-то файл. Картинка не прогружалась довольно долго, а когда пиксели сложились в изображение, то девушка увидела карту своего района, где в красный круг был обведен офис компании «AGRESTE».

— Что за? — успела прошептать она, не понимая, что происходит.

Телефон вздрогнул, оповещая свою хозяйку о новом входящем сообщении. Отправитель был тем же.

_«Ма-ма-маринетт», верно? Надо обсудить детали твоего участия в обнове. Придешь в удобное время с восьми до четырех, спросишь Цуруги или Куффена. Про свои действия в игре много не болтай, у нас назревает заговор мирового масштаба. Сама понимаешь, что будет с неугодными. Желаю выжить (^.^)/._

***

**В течении этого дня, неизвестно где, неизвестно кто.**

— Ты предупредил её?  
— Неа.  
— Просто оставил талисман?!  
— Ага.  
— Живо провел ознакомительную беседу, балбес!

— Провел.  
— Когда?  
— За час до объявления на сервере.  
— Точно всё сказал?  
— Ага.

— Куффен, какого ты творишь?  
— Цуруги, успокойся, сейчас огнем начнешь дышать.  
— Беседу он провел, ага.  
— Ага.  
— Тогда почему она ничего не знает?  
— Все она знает!  
— А мне сказали другое!  
— Ты мне не веришь?!  
— Адриан разделяет работу и свой идиотизм, а ты — нет.  
— Включить запись его игры?  
— Ты не удалил этот компромат?!  
— Неа.  
— …  
— И?  
— Только быстро.

— Куффен, не отвлекай от главного!  
— Цуруги, рабочий день окончен несколько часов назад!  
— Что ты ей сказал?  
— Чтобы не пользовалась моей краской, а что?  
— Я не про сестру говорю.  
— А ты про ту?  
— ДА!  
— Её я просто отшил.  
— Куффен! Я про Ледибаг говорю!  
— Ну выбрала себе имя, что с того?  
— Она не знает ничего! Абсолютно! И хочет сбежать при первой же возможности!  
— Уже нет. Мы нашли компромисс.  
— Неужели?  
— Ты там это, дыши по своей методике. Говорят, помогает.  
— Со мной снова связался Агрест.  
— ***!  
— Младший.  
— Одолжить транквилизатор?  
— Просто научись доводить свою работу до конца.  
— Вот теперь мне реально страшно стало.  
— Ты сказал ей, _куда_ идти?  
— У-у-упс.  
— А теперь, Куффен, идешь и сообщаешь, чтобы завтра эта красавица была в офисе.  
— Чую, полетит моя премия…

— Цуруги, ты время видела?  
— Куффен, в такое время люди спят!  
— Сама нагрузила работой, теперь страдай.  
— Я тебе три часа назад звонила!  
— Проблемы начались только сейчас, что сказать.  
— Забыл, да?  
— Кхм, у тебя есть её контакты?  
— В час ночи?  
— Не утрируй, новый день наступит через десять минут.  
— Дома?  
— Ты дочь якудзы.  
— В Париже?  
— Ты доверенная мор… лицо Санкёр.  
— И?  
— Она шпион.  
— ЧТО?!  
— Хе-хе, просто имеет компромат на каждого человека во Франции.  
— Как и ты!  
— Неа, я ограничился нашей компанией. Так как мне связаться с ней?  
— Минуту назад.  
— Я люблю тебя, Цуруги.  
— Заткнись и дай поспать.  
— …  
— Даже не попрощался, придурок.

— А она горячая…  
— Час ночи! Изверг!  
— Какие эмоции, какое возмущение!  
— Она тоже тебя удушить хочет?  
— Настолько очевидно?  
— Ты по другому поводу мне не звонишь.  
— Формально это смс.  
— Формально я сплю.  
— Ты не можешь это сделать без меня.  
— Самовлюбленный социопат.  
— Но-но, я знаю твое любопытство. Ты все это время ждала ответа.  
— Или просто началась бессонница.  
— Убеждай себя дальше.  
— Говори уже.  
— Я сказал.  
— …  
— И отправил тебе скрины.  
— Куффен, ты золотой человек.  
— Говори это чаще, Цуруги, говори чаще.


	8. Chapter 8

Маринетт так и не смогла уснуть. Пришедшее письмо казалось слишком бредовым, чтобы быть спамом. Нормальный человек не стал бы шутить на такую тему и над ней. Дюпен-Чен совсем не примечательная школьница, причём немного рассеянная и параноидальная. Тот факт, что ей ночью приходят стремные письма от неизвестного адресата (вычислившего электронную почту непонятным образом), взбудоражил девушку. Маринетт долго ворочалась, представляя самое страшное, чем могло закончиться следование указаниям. Ох, может, стоит меньше уделять времени криминалистическим статьям?

Да, девушка совершенно не выспалась. Утром она напоминала вялый овощ. Никакие ухищрения не смогли скрыть бледность кожи и лихорадочный блеск глаз. Это и было самым ужасным: несмотря на все метания, верное решение не нашлось. Маринетт не знала, как стоит поступить. Могла ли она рассказать о такой проблеме кому-либо? Слишком многое пришлось бы доказывать или объяснять. К тому же, популярность игры только росла. И если вчера происходящее в вирте оставалось пустяками, то теперь это изменилось. Реал и вирт подошли вплотную друг к другу, став едва ли не одним целым. Никто не должен знать, что _Ледибаг_ имеет неограниченный талисман или как-то связана с Маринетт.

Слишком много дурных мыслей за одно утро. К счастью, родители не обратили внимание на зомбиподобное поведение своей дочери, решая важные проблемы пекарни. Такое случалось редко, ведь на главном месте все равно оставалась семья. Девушка понимала важность бизнеса пекарни «Том и Сабин», поэтому никогда не возражала и всячески помогала.

Нынешний дизайн логотипа был разработан именно ей, несмотря на смену увлечений. Маринетт давно решила в будущем работать в компании «АGRESTE», помогая с разработкой новых игр, не удивительно, что мечта о дизайнерской карьере незаметно исчезла. Но чувство стиля и программы для рисования эскизов остались, поэтому Дюпен-Чен было не сложно и даже радостно помочь родителям.

В общем, утром Маринетт слишком сосредоточилась на мыслях о пришедшем письме. Вернулась рассеянность и неуклюжесть, все движения выполнялись на рефлексах. Хорошо хотя бы уроки были вызубрены, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом. Дюпен-Чен много раз застывала на месте, снова и снова обдумывая возможные варианты события. Не удивительно, что она впервые за долгое время опоздала в школу.

Выручила Алья, пославшая смс. И как только поняла, что подругу срочно требуется вернуть на грешную землю? Сезер всегда была проницательной, но это паранормальная способность буквально считывать чужие мысли даже пугала. Может, стоит задуматься, а не инопланетянин ли она? Но нет, просто женская интуиция, помноженная на чувство справедливости и желание во что бы то ни стало узнать истину. И, конечно же, упрямство, достойное бульдозера.

Маринетт жила рядом со школой, но умудрялась опаздывать буквально каждый день лет до тринадцати. Тогда её увлеченность развитием успеха компании Габриэля Агреста вышла на новый уровень. Ещё и Адриан перестал быть навязчивой идеей, перейдя в разряд хороших друзей. Девушка постаралась походить на своего кумира, чтобы соответствовать чужим идеалам. Идея оказалась не слишком удачной, беззаботная Дюпен-Чен скоро вернулась обратно, но появилась привычка приходить вовремя, причем в идеальном виде.

Сейчас же казалось, что по дороге снова мчится нескладный подросток, только осознавший свой жизненный путь. Эх, ностальгия… Замечтавшись, Маринетт и не заметила, как налетела на кого-то, сбив с ног.

— У-у-упс, извините, я очень спешу, — протараторила она.

— Смотри, куда прешь, — огрызнулся пострадавший.

Из-за столкновения они оба упали на ступеньки школы, столкнувшись лбами. Сумка Маринетт слетела с плеча, и учебники рассыпались по улице. С ними перемешалось содержимое и чужой сумки. Девушка, причитая, начала быстро закидывать книги обратно, игнорируя входящий звонок Альи. Не до того сейчас!

— Рассказать бы все _папочке_ , — возмущался тот же голос, владелец которого также собирал свои вещи. — Но тебе повезло, можешь жить, букашка.

Голос определенно был знаком Дюпен-Чен, но это казалось неважным. И только обращение, которое могло отнестись и к Маринетт, и к _Ледибаг_ , заставило девушку обратить более тщательное внимание на своего собрата по столкновению, признав в этой особе…

— Хлоя?

Дочь мэра сейчас совсем не походила на себя. Внешне Буржуа осталась такой же надменной красавицей, весь вид которой излучал богатство и презрение к роду человеческому. Но о ссоре правительственной семейки знал весь Париж, как и о том, что Хлоя лишилась своих кредитных карт и попала в отцовскую немилость. Особенно злые языки говорили чуть ли не о домашнем аресте. И яблоком раздора считалась та самая игра, из-за которой девушка едва ли не полностью забила на реал, чем почти доконала своего отца. Андре мог закрыть глаза на многое, но не на такое.

Маринетт слышала эти слухи и даже обсуждала это с Альей. Просто так. Она давно перестала воспринимать Хлою как своего врага или даже соперницу. Они были из разных миров. Буржуа также поддерживала негласное перемирие, игнорируя Дюпен-Чен. Главная причина их вражды — внимание Адриана — полностью исчерпала себя. Влюбленность прошла, осталась дружба. И так получилось, что первая модель всея Парижа проводил больше времени с Хлоей, а Маринетт перестала настойчиво лезть в чужую жизнь. Девушки остались одноклассницами, поэтому поддерживали общение, сводившееся к простым «привет-пока».

И всё же Маринетт знала, что Хлоя не зря считалась одной из лучших учениц класса. Буржуа могла казаться самодовольной выскочкой, настоящей блондинкой, но проницательный ум и деловую хватку так просто не скроешь. Они знакомы слишком давно, чтобы понимать друг друга, с одного взгляда схватывать малейшие изменения и находить достойное объяснение. Давняя привычка, ставшая ключом к победе над соперницей, вылезла так (не)кстати.

Хлоя выглядела как обычно, но всё же что-то явно было не так. Макияж скрывал тени под глазами, впалые щеки и потрескавшиеся губы, но Дюпен-Чен, выглядевшая немногим лучше, заметила это.

Заметила и промолчала, закидывая последнюю книгу в сумку одновременно с бывшей соперницей.

Проблемы Хлои её не касаются. И обращение «букашка» никак не связано с «Миракулером». Буржуа просто злится из-за своего опоздания.

Почему же блондинка опоздала? Ещё и явно чем-то встревожена, даже не огрызнется, не обзовет Маринетт, будто вспомнила своего _папочку_ по привычке, а на самом деле ей плевать, главное вовремя добраться в класс.

«Это не моё дело», — повторила про себя Дюпен-Чен, вбегая в коллеж.

Хлоя бежала рядом, судорожно сжимая ремешок своей модной сумочки. Сейчас Буржуа казалась обычной школьницей, которая также страдает из-за придуманных проблем, смеется над житейскими ситуациями, обижается и плачет, опаздывает и прогуливает. Её щеки покраснели, а дыхание сбилось. Эта картина был реальной всего несколько секунд, но цепко врезалась в память Маринетт.

Когда девушки вошли в класс, на лице Хлои намертво застыла маска Снежной королевы. Конечно же, она оставалась собой, несмотря на любые неприятности. Рядом с ней смущенная и растрепанная Дюпен-Чен выглядела жалко.

Однако учительница сделала выговор каждой, не обращая внимания на не прозвучавшие угрозы.

Идя на свое место, Маринетт заметила, что Адриан не сводил осуждающего взгляда с подруги детства. Хлоя легко отмахнулась от этого, сосредотачиваясь на идущем уроке. Алья жаждала подробностей, но была готова подождать. До первой же перемены.

***

— Я думала, что можно отмечать возвращение старой Мари, — добродушно сказала Алья, устраиваясь на подоконнике. — Просто феерическое появление, достойное призового места…

— Эй, я знаю, что выглядела глупо, не нужно напоминать об этом! — искренне возмутилась Маринетт. — Сама выглядишь не лучше, когда заигрываешься в «Миракулере».

— Но у тебя нейрошлема нет, а пробная версия игры заканчивается через несколько дней, — резонно заметила она. — К тому же, я просто прихожу на второй урок, а не врываюсь в кабинет вместе с Хлоей. Это бьет все рекорды, подруга.

— Мы просто столкнулись на лестнице, вот и все. И кто сказал, что я не могла проспать из-за «Миракулера»?

— Тот факт, что опоздания только отдаляют тебя от игры? Маринетт, которую я знаю, никогда не уделяла учебе так много времени и сил. Даже не запнулась, когда рассказывала параграф, хотя учебник даже не раскрыла! Это даже пугает, честно.

— А меня пугают твои выходки, — призналась Маринетт. — И некоторые комментарии, и отношение к миру, и догадки. Это я вспоминаю тебя, а не _Рену_. Сложно поверить, но эта рыжая лисица заставляет переживать за себя похлеще, чем близняшки или Манон. Знаю, что в игре нельзя умереть в реале, что я слишком драматизирую, но, блин, Алья, неужели нельзя вести себя немного сознательнее?

— Ага! Значит, ты видела мой новый ролик? — победоносно выделила главное Сезер.

Дюпен-Чен со страдальческим видом кивнула. Временами подруга напоминала несознательного ребёнка. Просто поразительно, какой разной может быть Алья.

К слову, Маринетт действительно посмотрела новостной ролик со стороны гражданской личности Рены, более известной как _Редая Фокса_ *. Подача информации была, как всегда, на высоте. Но впервые за долгое время Дюпен-Чен интересовали не журналистские способности подруги, а сам материал, темой которого являлась феерическая победа новой команды.

 _Ледибаг_ старалась держаться в стороне от основных сражений, но была вынуждена нанести последний удар, разрушивший камень гигантомании и выпустивший акуму. Было непонятно, для чего админам устраивать такой фарс, но, надо признать, светопредставление получилось отличным. Маринетт даже засмотрелась на гармоничную работу известного _Кота Нуара_ и новой героини в красном костюме. Со стороны нельзя было сказать, что эта божья коровка мало чем отличалась от нуба.

Из-за тайны личности игроки получали редкую возможность пользоваться несколькими никами. Выбранный при регистрации считался гражданским, его мог увидеть кто угодно. Во время участия в событиях в геройской или злодейской трансформации нужно было подтвердить свой ник или выбрать другой. По умолчанию ник супера скрывался, показывая всем пропуск, стикеры или звание. Маринетт воспользовалась возможностью и вернула _Ледибаг_ в игру.

Напарница первого игрока геройской фракции не отстала от него и заняла первое место по очкам активности. Наверняка это было связано с последним ударом по боссу. Вклад же в урон по злодейской фракции был не столь значителен, принеся девушке скромное девятое место. Общий же рейтинг не впечатлял, но появление божьей коровки запомнилось всем. Дюпен-Чен наткнулась на пять видеороликов и одну статью, посвященную себе.

Кто-то уже высказал догадку, что в этот раз ивент прошел по другому сценарию, но отсутствие общего объявления было весомым аргументом «против». Этому пользователю никто не поверил, но Маринетт порадовала логика среди прочих игроков.

Та же _Непогода_ настроила персонажа так, что аватар был фактически копией реальной внешности игрока. Идентичное поведение, несколько одинаковых оговорок и громкое обсуждение планов на игру позволили Дюпен-Чен вычислить тайну личности _Непогоды_ , _Сторми_ и Авроры Борелль. Маринетт рассказала про это только Алье, случайно выдав свое знание ехидным комментарием во время просмотра очередного видеоролика, а та молчала, несмотря на профессию торговки информацией. Вынюхивать тайну личности считалось дурным тоном.

Маринетт понимала, что неограниченный талисман уже делал её важным игроком, но даже не подозревала, что супергероиня в костюме божьей коровки вызовет такую волну ажиотажа. Тикки, нет, кто-то из компании просил не трепать языком и как можно скорее обсудить всё в офисе. Но она уже засветила себя перед двумя игроками, одного из которых знала в реале. Трудно остаться в стороне или сохранить тайну. Что уж говорить, фактически невозможно.

Но попытаться можно?

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она, — ты отлично постаралась. Но почему со стороны _Фоксы_ , а не _Рены_?

— Я должна поддерживать активную игру со всех сторон. Мои клиенты не поймут долгий перерыв, — пояснила Алья, смотря на подругу как на дурочку.

— Я одного понять не могу. Игра вышла совсем недавно, но ты уже довольно известный игрок со своей аудиторией. Довольно многочисленной и постоянной, хочу заметить. В бета тесте ты не участвовала, — рассуждала Маринетт, — как?

— Это ты у нас бегаешь от VR-игр, — подметила Сезер, — а я нет. Напротив, стараюсь опробовать каждую новинку. Моя лисица бегает не только по французским серверам. _Рена_ нарабатывает репутацию в разных жанрах и разных странах. Могу сказать, что знание иностранных языков полезно не только для будущей карьеры, но и для моих скромных лет. Англия, Япония, Франция… Когда-нибудь лисица захватит мир!

— Ты меня пугаешь, — отшатнулась в сторону Маринетт, ударившись головой о стену.

Девушка поморщилась и не заметила, как подруга сократила расстояние, вплотную приблизившись к ней.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — спросила Алья, пристально всматриваясь в лицо Дюпен-Чен.

— А? — недоуменно спросила та. — Ты про смену ника?

— Ага. Я сразу внесла тебя как «Маринетт», но помню, что первоначально аватарка звала себя иначе.

— И ты мне про тайну личности доказывала?! Алья, это не шутки!

При добавлении персонажа в список контактов игрок мог подписать его как угодно. Это было удобно для деловых отношений. Например, «Торговец Ланселап» или «Злой стрелок». Маринетт таким не злоупотребляла и просто сократила _Рену Руж_ до _Рены_. С _Фоксой_ она ещё не встречалась, если не считать вчерашний ивент, но за игрой наблюдала. А вот Алья явно не воспринимала аватара подруги всерьез, обозвав ту реальным именем.

 _Кот Нуар_ внес её в список контактов, но никак не прокомментировал ник. Предупреждение не выскочило, потому что правила для суперов отличались от предназначенных для гражданских. А вот когда _Ледибаг_ -героиня добавила напарника в друзья, то предупреждение выскочило, показав ник, указанный для события. Таким образом имя _Кота Нуара_ висело в списке девушки в любой трансформации. А вот гражданский аватар оставался секретом.

Через список можно было узнать месторасположение персонажа и его онлайн/оффлайн. Маринетт знала только эти функции, но была готова к тому, что даже только благодаря им Алья свяжет появление новой героини с ней.

А вот подсказок давать не собиралась.

Если Сезер узнает, то и пусть. А если нет, то тоже неплохо. Скрывать что-то от подруги непросто, особенно если та привыкла раскрывать тайны чисто из принципа.

— _Принцесса Мистейк_? _Принцесса Ошибка?_ _Багинетт?_ — Алья предложила несколько вариантов прочтения английского никнейма на привычный французский.

— Как хочешь, — пожала плечами Маринетт. — Меня устраивает любой вариант.

— Маринетт, зачем такие сложности? Неужели старый оказался слишком палевным? — с явной издевкой и обидой спросила Сезер, перестав тянуть дальше.

— Ты догадалась? — с недоверием и облегчением спросила Дюпен-Чен.

— Я не великий детектив, но пользоваться мозгом могу. Да, в списке контактов ты подписана иначе. Выбирай более уединенные места для логаута, если не хочешь публичного раскрытия. Или просто новый ник для ивента.

— Я… учту это, — смущенно сказала Маринетт.

— Понимаю, что прошло мало времени (меньше суток), но почему ты сразу не сказала, что нашла себе квами? — наигранная обида быстро прошла, уступив место привычному любопытству. Алья отстранилась, вернувшись на другую сторону несчастного подоконника. — Я сообразила, что напарницей _Кота Нуара_ была ты только после появления рейтинга. Геройский вид сильно отличается от гражданского, это хорошо.

— Это было слишком неожиданно. К тому же, я всё ещё несколько неловка в геройских делах. Думала сначала разобраться со всеми новостями, а затем уже поделиться самым шокирующим. Пока что могу сказать только одно: создатели игры явно ненормальные.

— Да ладно? — Сезер фыркнула, ожидая пояснения странного отзыва.

— Видеть как суперы летают по небу на крыльях, кораблях или досках — одно дело, но перелететь пол города на йо-йо — совсем другое! Высоко! Дергано! Опасно!

Маринетт высказывала накипевшее, ничуть не стесняясь в выражениях. Алья явно хотела рассмеяться, наблюдая за этим, но молча выслушивала жалобы подруги.

— Я с детства каруселей избегаю, а там все намного острее чувствуется, — под конец заявила поникшая Дюпен-Чен.

Наблюдая за своими кульбитами со стороны, она не могла поверить, что способна на такое. Тогда казалось, что во всем виноват адреналин, азарт. Возможно, ролевой отыгрыш. Всё же Маринетт хотела быть героем, пусть и самую малость. Вот и выпустила свою раскованность, так полюбившуюся Натаниэлю.

— И всё же ты была на высоте, — авторитетно заявила Сезер. — Будто с детства таким занимаешься. И либо ты активировала навыки, которые поддерживает система (админы точно ненормальные, если предусмотрели такие пьяные полеты), либо открыла новые таланты, либо просто твоя боязнь высоты и быстрых перемещений осталась в детстве. Скажи, когда ты в последний раз устраивала «бешеное родео»?

— В десять лет?

— Эй, моя крошка выросла, мы можем прокатиться на американских горках, когда снова пойдем в парк аттракционов! — обрадовалась Алья. — А ещё я обязательно затащу близняшек в «Миракулер». Думаю, я могу создать ещё одного персонажа или просто отвести их в игровое кафе.

— И возрастные ограничения тебя ничуть не смущают? — безнадёжно спросила Маринетт. — Ранимая психика?

— Эй, Элла и Этта _мои_ сёстры, что с ними может случиться?

— Действительно, — протянула она, предчувствуя приход конца света. — Таких оторв нужно ещё поискать.

Алья выглядела донельзя польщенной таким сомнительным комплиментом.

***

— Извините, я могу поговорить с Цуруги или Куффеном? У меня назначена встреча…

— Ваше имя?

— Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.

— Действительно. Пожалуйста, проходите. Цуруги, к тебе пришли!

Красивая девушка с явно восточными корнями подошла к стойке регистратора. Она внимательно посмотрела на Маринетт, сжимающую свою сумку, и улыбнулась.

— Здравствуй, Маринетт. Я Кагами Цуруги, сотрудник компании «AGRESTE». Идем за мной, нам нужно многое обсудить.

Кагами провела её до кабинета без таблички. Двери раскрылись сами, показывая потрясающей захламленности кабинет.

— Мой напарник — Лука Куффен, — сказала Цуруги, закатив глаза.

Маринетт с интересом уставилась на парня, раскинувшегося на гостевом диване.

— Мы ждали тебя, — подмигнул тот, — _Ледибаг_.


	9. Chapter 9

Даже не верилось, что все происходящее — правда. Люди всегда идеализируют то, чем восхищаются. Наилучшим доказательством была пустяковая влюбленность Альи в старшеклассника, которая быстро прошла, стоило пообщаться с тем человеком ближе. Маринетт исключением не была и мысленно восхищалась компанией, совершенно не задумываясь, что подводные камни есть везде. Современная многоэтажка — главный офис — полностью оправдывала репутацию, которая окружила имя «AGRESTE». Множество скрытых камер, навороченные системы безопасности… Кагами провела девушку самым коротким маршрутом, да и Дюпен-Чен старалась не слишком глазеть по сторонам, опасаясь не сдержать восторженных визгов. И всё же увиденного хватило с лихвой. Она с трудом удерживала на лице вежливую улыбку, которая так и хотела переползти в довольную лыбу. Хотелось просто завалиться на диван в своей комнате и хорошенько так проораться с крутости и обалденности всего, что было ею увидено.

Так гармонично и стильно, просто и элегантно, и, словно контрастом, хаос и беспорядок, в котором чувствуется особая система. Маринетт могла говорить часами, но не выразила бы свое восхищение и на треть. Её глаза сверкали, но лицо оставалось бледным. Дюпен-Чен даже подумала, что сумеет держать имидж адекватной девушки до самого конца, но этот план полетел в корзину сразу же, как только Лука Куффен заговорил.

Тот самый голос, который сразил её наповал! В реальности парень оказался намного симпатичнее, чем можно было предположить в самых смелых мечтах. Явно покрашенные волосы, выдающие в нём неформала, ничуть не смущали Маринетт, успевшую повидать всякое за свою, в принципе, короткую жизнь. Лука с первого взгляда бесцеремонно ворвался в её душу, затмив наглое поведение в переписке и игре, пошатнув все представление о мире. Это же незаконно: быть таким привлекательным! Трубите тревогу, Куффен даже Агреста обогнал по смазливости лица, а, учитывая голосовые данные, так и вовсе превзошел. Воображаемый Адриан покорно уступил место новому идеалу. Ещё и поклонился, копируя Нуара.

Мда, в мыслях Дюпен-Чен сейчас творился такой хаос, что она сама не понимала, почему продолжает спокойно стоять. Девушка даже выдержала те неловкие минуты разговора, когда решается все отношение к собеседнику.

Кагами демонстративно не обращала внимание на своего коллегу. Она равнодушно прошла к столу, игнорируя стопки с папками, коробками и атмосферу захламленности помещения. В своей форме Цуруги казалась идеальным сотрудником, который по ошибке набрел на свалку, но то, с какой легкостью девушка добралась до свободного кресла, доказывало обратное. К сожалению, в этом кабинете она была частым гостем. И о чем только думало начальство, назначив их напарниками?

Луку такое отношение нисколько не задевало, парень и не подумал настраиваться на рабочий лад. Легкомысленно раскинувшись на диване, он расслабленно наблюдал за вошедшими девушками.

— Значит, теперь нет смысла скрывать тайну моего аватара? — спросила Маринетт в ходе непринужденной беседы.

— Цуруги в курсе дела, — ответил Куффен, отчего-то улыбаясь. — Я отвечаю за правильную работу квами божьей коровки под кодовым именем «Тикки», а она — за квами кота под кодом «Плагг».

— Вот как, — пробормотала себе под нос девушка, подтвердившая свою догадку о личности того, кто занял место Тикки на несколько минут. — И часто вы вмешиваетесь в игровой процесс?

Кагами гневно посмотрела в сторону Луки, но тот бессовестно зевнул, отрицая какую-либо вину.

— Подобные действия не рекомендованы, — отчеканила она. — Но вы, мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, скоро убедитесь, что Куффен не способен к нормальной работе. Прошу прощения за царящий здесь… беспорядок.

Маринетт назвала бы эту обстановку другим, менее щадящим словом, но не стала. Отчасти царящий здесь хаос даже импонировал ей, убеждая, что в компании работают не запрограммированные роботы или ангелы, а такие же люди со своими тараканами.

— Не нужно, — спешно воскликнула Дюпен-Чен, — всё в порядке. Просто я не ожидала, что всё будет таким…

— И не ожидай, — неожиданно заявил Лука. — В компании существует идиотская привычка вовсю следовать идеалам месье Агреста и быть отмороженными ходячими сборниками трудового кодекса. Я изо всех сил борюсь с наступлением правил, но, увы, проигрываю. Эту войну в одиночку не выиграть.

— Не будь Куффен самым многообещающим сотрудником за последние годы, то давно потерял бы свою должность, — сказала Кагами со странным сожалением в голосе. — Но перейдём к делу. Мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, теперь вы готовы к конструктивному диалогу?

Кажется, Цуруги заметила легкую заторможенность девушки, но подумала, что та просто стесняется. Ещё бы: так легко оказаться в главном офисе компании, чьего логотипа нет разве что в ванной. Однако пока что Маринетт могла удерживать свое восхищение под контролем, переключившись на более тревожные мысли.

Странное обновление ей совсем не нравилось, как и отведенная багом или рандомом роль. И в компанию она пришла, чтобы прояснить все странности, а не утолить фанатскую жажду.

Девушка сосредоточенно кивнула, настраиваясь на серьёзную беседу.

— Душа моя, какой диалог? Или ты решилась оставить мою работу _мне_? — с иронией спросил Лука.

— Ты все ещё под родительским контролем, — безоговорочно отрезала Кагами. — Проштрафился в прошлый раз, поэтому на былое доверие можешь даже не рассчитывать.

Маринетт тактично сделала вид, что всё идёт по плану. И эти люди представляют компанию Габриэля Агреста?

— Не смущай нашу Ледибаг, Цуруги, и будет тебе счастье, — Куффен неожиданно погасил грядущую ссору, явно ведущуюся не в первый раз. — Обезболивающее в верхнем ящике. Думаю, что ты лучше объяснишь «Ма-ма-маринетт» всю картину происходящего, чем я. Предлагаю всё же обсудить более важные проблемы. Для тех, кто не в теме, я говорю о «Миракулере» и грядущем нашествии зла, именуемом обновой.

— Да, это было бы очень кстати, — согласилась Маринетт, наконец найдя посадочную площадку, в роли которой выступил гостевой диван.

Лука подвинул ноги, освободив место, и с интересом наблюдал за реакцией девушки.

— Игра «Miraculous» появилась в свободном доступе едва ли дней десять назад, но даже за такой короткий срок было обнаружено большое количество багов, недоработок и несоответствий установленному лору. Появление обновления, которое исправило бы ситуацию, неминуемо. Но менять механику игры настолько кардинально, когда больше половины игроков и в старой версии не разобрались… глупо. Ты же догадалась, что количество активаций талисмана божьей коровки, мягко говоря, необычно?

— Я до сих пор думаю, что это баг, — призналась Маринетт, отмечая упоминание «свободного доступа».

То есть на самом деле частные лица могли развивать своих персонажей намного раньше?

— Нет, это и есть изначальная задумка, настоящая суть «Miraculous», — безжалостно и безэмоционально сказала Цуруги. — Только проявиться она должна была несколько позже. Самый минимальный срок — через два месяца, а предполагаемый — полгода. Для запуска скрываемых функций требовалось соблюдение нескольких факторов. Самые главные — активация неограниченных талисманов. Здесь всё не так просто. Каждый камень и квами-НИП отличаются от стандартных, они являются результатами новых технологий и разработок. Их нельзя получить через коды или наткнуться случайно. Система генерирует объект в особых случаях.

— Например, для появления талисмана божьей коровки достаточно было выследить НИПа «Мастера Фу», совершить добрый поступок и сказать пафосную фразу о совести, порядочности, здравом смысле, — ухмыльнулся Куффен. — И да, это условие ввёл я.

Кагами скрыла лицо за ладонью. Маринетт показалось, что девушка очень сильно хочет кинуть чем-то в своего напарника-балбеса, благо под руку так и просился хлам, валявшийся на столе.

— То есть персональные качества не так уж и важны? — быстро спросила Дюпен-Чен.

— И часто ты говоришь с НИПами о вечном? — ехидно парировал Лука. — Большинство игроков уделяют время быстрой прокачке и поиску талисманов. Имя Мастера нигде не указано и не будет указано, более того, сей старик начал активную деятельность после выполнения другого скрытого условия, а до тех пор считался бесполезным интерьером.

— Это условие — активация неограниченного талисмана мотылька, — объяснила Кагами. — Талисман считается злодейским, поэтому в противовес бесконечному злу Система пробудила Мастера, который быстро раздал геройские талисманы божьей коровки и кота.

— Поправочка: талисман кота был самым наглым образом стырен из-под носа руководства, — так же ехидно выдал, кажется, важную тайну Лука. — Предполагалось, что для получения такой прелестной вещицы необходимо было прокачать репутацию, выполнить много квестов — показать себя как _законопослушного_ игрока. Жаль, что Цуруги не учла истинное коварство рода человеческого. Одна наглая, ушастая…

— В общем, талисман кота был получен не самым правильным путем, — быстро закончила Кагами. — Изменить ничего нельзя, хотя Куффен упорно пытается сделать обратное.

 _«Удачи тебе!»_ — подумала она, ведь её подопечный недалеко ушел от напарника-балбеса. О его великом я по всей компании шутки ходили. Неординарная личность, контроль над которой сплавили на Цуруги (как доверенное лицо Натали Санкёр), о чём жалели все.

— Он читер? — ужаснулась Маринетт, уже знакомая с Котом Нуаром. — Казался же хорошим человеком.

— Он у нас оригинал, — фыркнул Куффен. — Если кому и следует запретить доступ к вирту, так это ему, а не мне.

— Нет, Кот Нуар не читер, — вмешалась Кагами. — И раз получилось так, что именно мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен стала Ледибаг, то лучше вернемся к главному. Талисман нельзя потерять или продать, предмет персонален и передаче не подлежит.

«Вот кто мне ответил из тех. поддержки!» — догадалась Маринетт, очень ярко представившая такую картинку. Но, скосив взгляд в сторону Луки, она подумала, что этот парень мог бы легко скопировать любимую цитату своей коллеги. Если уж именно Куффен контролировал правильную работу Тикки, то с него сталось бы ещё и Ледибаг взять под опеку.

— Вспомним свойства талисманов, — лекторским тоном сказала Цуруги. — Обычные талисманы можно отнять или получить в качестве лута. Тогда неиспользованное количество активаций перейдёт победителю. Неограниченные талисманы пока что являются самой большой редкостью «Miraculous», а потому временно исключены из этого правила. Но после окончания пробного срока и Кот Нуар, и Ледибаг могут лишиться своего талисмана так же, как и другие игроки.

— То есть мне нужно просто дождаться окончания этого пробного периода и подставиться под удар? — с искренним интересом спросила Маринетт.

Дюпен-Чен всё ещё казалось, что не она должна была выслушивать всё это. Странное чувство, будто без спросу влезла на чужое место, неприятно грызло остатки совести, мешая принять происходящее. Кажется, Лука это понимал, но высказывать свои догадки не спешил. Цуруги же, судя по всему, была уверена, что девушка в восторге от оказанной чести.

— Зачем? — непонимающе спросила Кагами. — Разве это так плохо — быть Ледибаг?

— Я не собираюсь участвовать в глобальном квесте, — твердо сказала Маринетт. — Особенно являясь ключевой фигурой, от которой зависит все. Вы сказали, что все эти изменения — глупость. Я согласна с этим. Завязывать победу какой-либо фракции на одного или двоих игроков глупо и наивно. Это совершенно противоречит принципам «Миракулера», нет, принципам Агреста. Говорите, что это и был изначальный замысел? Все идет по плану руководства? В таком случае я отказываюсь участвовать в этом фарсе.

Кагами выглядела ошарашенной: видимо, подобный взрыв был для неё самой большой неожиданностью. Лука же, напротив, понимающе усмехнулся. Он-то как раз такой реакции и ~~добивался~~ ожидал. Пусть и общался с Дюпен-Чен совсем немного, но успел понять мотивы девушки, её убеждения и личность. Цуруги могла бы заинтересовать кого-либо другого, надавить на лесть или банально убедить. Да она даже к Коту Нуару нашла подход, убедив, что нынешняя Ледибаг — неплохая кандидатура. Кагами не зря сравнивали с Натали, эта девушка грозила стать настоящей пираньей бизнеса. Если бы только увидела, что не ко всем людям можно применять такой подход, то точно бы добилась повышения. Увы, но ей предстояло ещё многое понять, а до тех пор придется мириться с таким балбесом, как он.

— Неужто наш жучок боится ответственности? — вкрадчиво спросил Лука, смотря на побледневшую Маринетт.

Обычно разозлившиеся люди краснели, забавно наливаясь пятнами, но она, наоборот, побледнела. Прищурившись, Дюпен-Чен смотрела на Кагами, будто пыталась убедить ту силой взгляда. Похоже, без вмешательства тут не обойтись. А ведь только подумал, что Цуруги справится сама.

— Что, прости? — опешила Маринетт, подхватив его свободную манеру общения.

Если Кагами можно было воспринимать как серьезного человека, то Луку — нет, однозначно нет.

Дело даже не в красивой внешности или сногсшибающем голосе. Сама манера общения, поведения настраивала на более доверительную манеру общения. Дюпен-Чен почувствовала, что ему она готова высказать _все_ свои претензии, не делая скидок на положение.

Пожалуй, в другой ситуации Маринетт могла бы даже влюбиться в него. Ей нравились такие люди, общительные и свободолюбивые. Именно этим её когда-то привлекли Адриан и Натаниэль, именно на эти грабли она наступала с удивительной частотой. Лука же превосходно понимал, какое впечатление произвел на девушку и, скорее всего, собирался воспользоваться этим. Что же, Куффена ждало огромное разочарование. Дюпен-Чен _могла бы_ влюбиться в него, но _не хотела_ идти на поводу у своих эмоций, которые, как показала практика, часто подводили свою хозяйку.

И взять её «на слабо» у Луки тоже не получится.

Но посмотреть на тщетные попытки будет довольно забавно.

— Жучок, ты поняла, что на Ледибаг хотят навесить много обязанностей и ограничений, которые напрочь убьют весь интерес от игрового процесса. Кто-то даже предложил сделать эту личность лицом компании.

Маринетт побледнела ещё больше, а Кагами закашлялась, не ожидая такой болтливости.

— Предложи кто такой геморрой мне, то сразу же получил бы по башке, — честно заявил Лука. — Мне нравится моя работа, и менять я ничего не хочу, хотя ребята давно зовут в другой отдел. Поэтому я понимаю тебя хотя бы с этой стороны. Но ещё я помню, что ты восхищаешься творением Габриэля Агреста, не результатом, а процессом создания. И сейчас тебе предлагают быть не просто пользователем или наблюдателем, а активно участвовать в том самом создании чего-то нового. «Миракулер», несмотря на свой многогодичный возраст, находится в состоянии разработки. Игроки с неограниченными талисманами — те же разработчики, но их поле работы — сама игра. Мы с Цуруги мониторим состояние системы, вылавливаем баги и помогаем игрокам, но они творят новое прямо на ходу, меняя игру под свои нормы.

Маринетт всем своим видом показывала отвращение к такому надругательству над творчеством своего кумира.

— Не говоря уже о том, что все участники получат рекомендации от создателей «Миракулера». Жучок, ты стала ключевой фигурой в грядущей заварушке случайно, обойдя не самых последних людей в Париже. Прямо говоря, ты — лишняя и сейчас очень сильно мешаешь всем. Мы с Цуруги пока удерживаем информацию о Ледибаг, но как долго тайна останется тайной — неизвестно. Я не могу обещать, что «Миракулер» останется для тебя прежним, но предлагаю кое-что другое взамен. Полагаю, что равноценное или близкое к оному.

— Подкуп? — вздернула бровь Дюпен-Чен. — Мне не нравится ничего из того, о чём вы оба сказали.

— Габриэль Агрест лично участвует в этом проекте. И Кот Нуар, и Ледибаг, и прочие суперы с обновленными талисманами, проходя глобальный квест, столкнутся с ним в вирте.

— Это шутка?! — воскликнула Маринетт, вскочив на ноги.

— Нет, — ответила Кагами. — Это секретная информация, которая известна ограниченному кругу лиц. И Куффен сильно нарывается, выбалтывая тебе всё это.

— Конечно же, моя прекрасная коллега свалит всю вину на меня, — беззаботно фыркнул Лука, отмахнувшись от Цуруги. — Хотя все знают, что для меня давно не существует слова «секрет». Если инфу хотели оставить тайной, то нашли бы способ оставить меня без неё… временно. Короче, жучок, ты действительно можешь просто слить свои серьги-талисман после начала _настоящей_ игры, но тогда навсегда потеряешь доступ в «Миракулер».

Маринетт молча замерла, тщательно обдумывая услышанное. Она понимала, что ей предоставился шанс на миллион. Единственное, что смущало, так это то, что согласие было не нужно. Эти люди чуть ли не прямым текстом говорили, что им всё равно, кто именно займёт место божьей коровки. Она ведь ничем не выделяется среди прочих, а в навыках игры уступает многим другим. То, что талисман достался зеленому нубу, неправильно, но изменить ничего нельзя.

Девушка действительно не понимала, почему нельзя передать талисман кому-то другому, но решила пока об этом не думать. Вместо этого она сосредоточилась на более актуальном выборе.

Согласившись, она ничего не потеряет, а отказавшись, закроет дорогу в компанию своей мечты.

И вроде бы выбор был до простого очевиден, но она не спешила говорить о своем решении.

— Жучок, ты никому ничего не должна, — сказал Лука. — Никто не будет тебя осуждать, если ты уйдешь сейчас, когда личность Ледибаг известна только нам троим. Если облажаешься в процессе, то, пожалуй, тоже. Поэтому хватит киснуть и просто скажи хоть что-нибудь.

— Почему жучок? — неожиданно спросила Маринетт.

Куффен неопределенно хрюкнул, явно пытаясь подобрать самое безобидное объяснения.

— Ну не тянешь ты на божью коровку, — выдал он, взъерошив себе волосы. — А на маленького жучка, который только покидает свой кокон, вполне. И есть в тебе что-то боязливое. Вроде и выглядишь уверенно, а на язык только одно и просится…

— Жучок, — повторила Дюпен-Чен. — Если об этом узнает Алья…

Да, не стоит говорить Сезер про такого невероятного парня, как Лука Куффен, один внешний вид которого сбивает здравый смысл.

— Значит, ты решилась, ты готова стать Ледибаг?


	10. Chapter 10

— Как никогда, — вяло ответила Маринетт. — Но я должна сказать, что несколько ограничена в своих возможностях. В игру я заходила всего два раза, используя либо нейрошлем подруги, либо игровое кафе. Ледибаг же должна быть активным игроком, который умело использует навыки и быстро становится сильнее. Вы уверены, что я подхожу на эту роль? Может, передать аккаунт первой Ледибаг?

— Ни за что, — поспешно воскликнула Кагами, — нам и Кота Нуара хватает!

Цуруги сконфуженно замолкла, явно устыдившись своей вспышки. Но что поделать, когда кандидатка била все мыслимые и немыслимые рекорды? Эта девица действительно была хороша, но из-за требований вся компания ходуном ходила. Именно из-за её капризов божью коровку выбрали на роль рекламного лица, представителя вселенной «Miraculous». Контракт был почти заключен, но преждевременное появление _Кота Нуара_ спутало все планы. Кагами передали другого квами, а подсуетившийся Лука сделал так, чтобы второй талисман достался игроку честным путем. И обвинить Куффена было нельзя, ведь он мог творить с Тикки всё, что захотел бы. Должность позволяла творить любой беспредел, который был бы объяснимым со стороны игровой вселенной.

Кагами подумала, что многие только обрадуются новой Ледибаг. Дюпен-Чен казалась честной, хоть и немного наивной девушкой. С ней можно будет спокойно работать, не опасаясь выговоров от начальства. Такое сотрудничество было бы весьма плодотворным, но, увы, Цуруги была назначена нянькой для _Кота Нуара_ , а Маринетт попала в загребущие руки Куффена. Виртуальная реальность влияла на игроков, которые вели себя раскованнее, не чувствуя привычных рамок-ограничителей. Страшно представить, как сильно изменится девушка, в полной мере осознав силу _Ледибаг_. Добавив к этому сближение с Лукой и, как следствие, появление дурной привычки пудрить нормальным людям мозг, Кагами ощутимо напряглась.

— Он такой жуткий? — несколько удивленно спросила Маринетт.

— Даже больше, — неожиданно мрачно сказал Куффен. — Жучок, ради своего благополучия, не пытайся выяснить, кто он в реальной жизни. Тайна личности — священное правило в этих стенах, но я наслышан о твоей невероятной способности. «Раскрытие похлеще Непогоды», помнишь? Уверен, что ты смогла бы вычислить кошака, но не стоит. Правда, не стоит. Вы будете напарниками, это верно. Как герой, Кот Нуар действительно хорош, но не пытайся сблизиться с ним. Этот человек опаснее, чем можно было бы представить.

— Якудза что ли? — округлила глаза девушка, имевшая среди родственников представителей азиатского преступного синдиката.

— Хе-хе, неа, — расслабленно улыбнулся Лука, поглядывая на задумчивую Цуруги. — Но доступ к этим милейшим людям у него есть, причем круглосуточный. Так что, ты обещаешь держать оборону днем и ночью, не поддаваться кошачьему обаянию и быть образцовым героем?

— Месье Куффен, как вы себе это представляете? У меня нет оборудования, а пробная версия игры заканчивается через два дня. Хотя это разом избавило бы от почетного звания Ледибаг… — Маринетт искренне задумалась над интересной мыслью. — Это же гениально просто!

— Притормози, жучок, — Лука без колебаний разрушил появившуюся мечту. — Всем участникам этого проекта положены бонусы. И я сейчас говорю не про рекомендации. Оборудование получишь, пробник продлим. Два захода, говоришь? Учитывая временные ограничители, есть у меня смутные подозрения, что Ледибаг сильно отстает от переднего края… Какой у тебя уровень?

— Второй? — с милой улыбкой ответила девушка, хотя её тон скорее предполагал вопрос, чем полноценный ответ. — Я предупреждала, что более неудачливого кандидата сложно найти.

Впервые за все время разговора Лука замолчал, не сумев найти нужных слов. Его обескураженный вид насмешил Кагами, которая почувствовала себя отомщенной. Цуруги не сдержала свой смех. Сдается, что не только Маринетт ждут новые открытия. Вдруг и Куффен повзрослеет, став, наконец, серьезным сотрудником, достойным работать в компании «AGRESTE».

— Желаю удачи, коллега, — с нескрываемым удовольствием сказала Кагами. — Думаю, что я могу доверить _твою_ работу _тебе_. Мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, думаю, вы должны знать, что можете звонить Куффену в любое время суток. Это один из пунктов контракта, который компания заключает с внештатными сотрудниками. Не забывайте об этом.

— Правда? Это так мило со стороны компании, — тем же тоном сказала Маринетт, улыбнувшись.

Нет ничего хуже обиженной женщины. Наконец Лука понял весь смысл этой фразы. Девушки многообещающе переглянулись, найдя общий язык. Кажется, не стоило драконить их, отправляя важную информацию ночью.

— Я обязательно воспользуюсь этой визиткой, когда возникнут трудности, — пообещала Маринетт, принимая картонку от Цуруги.

— Не стесняйтесь, пожалуйста. Это наша работа, уверена, что Куффен будет счастлив помочь вам, — Кагами мило улыбалась, даже не смотря на бледного коллегу.

Раздался звук входящего сообщения. Девушка посмотрела на экран и нахмурила брови.

— К сожалению, мне пора идти. Куффен, не забудь выдать нашей Ледибаг оборудование. Я прослежу, чтобы в этот раз ты не забыл ничего важного.

— О, это так благородно с твоей стороны, Цуруги, — съязвил Лука. — Но лучше проследи за тем, чтобы твой подопечный не вляпался в беду. Сдается мне, что пришло время новой « _котострофы_ ».

— Котострофы? Где-то я уже это слышала, — сказала Маринетт, спрятав визитку в карман.

— Кот Нуар в здании, — обреченно подтвердила Кагами. — Пожалуйста, не вляпайтесь в неприятности. Мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, помните про тайну личности. Никто не должен знать, кто такая Ледибаг. В случае раскрытия тайны обязательно сообщите мне или Куффену. И не пытайтесь вычислить своего напарника. Это знание действительно ничем не поможет вам.

Лука поднялся с дивана. Ростом парень оказался выше девушек, это Маринетт отметила машинально.

— Цуруги, тебя ждут. Я проведу жучка на склад, — заявил он. — Просто уведи его подальше, а лучше выгони.

— Жаль, что это невозможно, — грустно улыбнулась Кагами. — Надеюсь, что мы ещё встретимся в будущем, мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен.

— Ладно, потом поболтаете, у нас много дел, — бесцеремонно влез Лука. — Жучок, если не хочешь заблудиться, то не отставай.

Он первым покинул кабинет. Глядя на расслабленную спину в яркой толстовке, которая никак не соответствовала строгой атмосфере компании, но идеально подходила беспорядку в кабинете, девушки ощутили солидарность друг к другу. Парень действительно мог быть незаменимым сотрудником, но характер перечеркивал все достижения.

— Странный тип, — буркнула Маринетт. — Я прослежу за ним, мадемуазель Цуруги.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Кагами.

Идя в противоположную сторону от удаляющейся девушки, Дюпен-Чен чувствовала непреодолимое желание обернуться. Ей казалось, что, сделав это, она увидит _Кота Нуара_. Но предупреждения Луки и Кагами слишком сильно засели в голову. Маринетт быстро догоняла Куффена, крепче сжимая свою школьную сумку. Повинуясь непонятному порыву, она прижала ту к груди, скрыв спиной.

Глупости. Можно подумать, будто бы _Кот Нуар_ узнает, увидев такую в реальной жизни. Они ведь незнакомы, правда?

***

— Отлично, свидетелей нет, — заметил Лука, заглянув внутрь склада. — Мой уровень допуска позволяет спокойно вынести отсюда весь хлам, поэтому заходи. Будь здесь Лара или кто-то другой, то процедура просто затянулась бы на недели. Бюрократы, блин.

Маринетт зашла в просторное помещение, заполненное шкафами и коробками. Отчасти склад напоминал кабинет Куффена, но из-за отсутствия окон атмосфера нагоняла страх. Девушка тщательно всмотрелась в ближайшую гору нависших коробок и не нашла ничего, что указывало на содержимое. Безликие коробки отличались друг от друга только размером.

— У тебя нет никакого оборудования, да? — спросил Лука, его голос раздался издалека.

Похоже, что в поисках нужного парень отошёл в другую сторону.

— Ни нейрошлема, ни амусферы, — ответила Маринетт.

Эхо подхватило её тихий ответ.

— Отлично, тогда вот эти подойдут, — радостно заявил Куффен, подкрадываясь к ней со спины. — Сейчас проверим, как они тебе подходят, а затем продлим версию игры.

— Это же последняя модель амусферы, — удивилась Дюпен-Чен. — Она стоит дороже, чем мой дом! Нет, чем дом, родительский бизнес и оплата школы! Я за неё буду расплачиваться девять жизней!

— С этим какие-то проблемы? — спросил Лука.

Ну и что, что несколько моделей так и не появились в открытом доступе, осев на частных складах. Чем лучше _Ледибаг_ воспримет виртуальный мир, тем успешнее продвинется их проект. Не время привередничать, но лучше бы выслушать претензии сразу. С неё станется действительно названивать в любое время суток, чтобы уточнить какую-то мелочь.

Куффен общался с предыдущей владелицей талисмана божьей коровки и искренне надеялся, что Маринетт будет более адекватной. Ох, как же не вовремя Кагами вспомнила про визитку. Наверняка это её месть за испорченные нервы. И хоть какая-то компенсация за то, что сам Лука успешно откосил от роли наблюдателя за _Котом Нуаром_.

— Я не смогу объяснить, откуда взяла такое дорогое оборудование. Даже в руки страшно взять (а вдруг разобью?), — призналась Маринетт, — но хочется попробовать.

— Лотерея? Подарок от любимого? Приз за конкурс? — предложил несколько вариантов Лука.

— Не вариант, — огорченно заявила Дюпен-Чен. — Родители собирались купить нейрошлем, какую-то простую модель. И если у меня появится такое навороченное оборудование, это будет выглядеть не просто странно, а так, будто я ограбила кого-то. Здесь можно найти что-то попроще? Ну, или чтобы выглядело простым?

— Нет, здесь любят бюрократию и помпезность, — недовольно ответил Куффен. — Ты ведь не будешь светить оборудованием перед всеми? Девчонки любят похвастаться, но ситуация несколько отличается.

— Я не люблю хвастаться! Просто предупреждаю, что могут возникнуть проблемы, — фыркнула Маринетт. — Может, сказать, что я попала в программу экспериментальных внештатных сотрудников, которые помогают с проверкой нового оборудования?

— Звучит бредово, но недалеко от правды. Говори больше умных терминов и лучше прячь оборудование, — прокомментировал отмазку парень. — А теперь пошли мерить. Лара говорила, что некоторые люди плохо переносят погружение в вирт, поэтому опробуем каждую модель. Если почувствуешь себя дурно, то говори сразу.

Лука провел Маринетт на другой конец склада, где было обнаружено удобное откидное кресло, просторный стол, на удивление свободный от хлама, и много схем на стене.

Куффен уверенными движением распаковал первую коробку. Внутри оказалась амусфера.

 _«Вот так и подходит к концу жизнь обычной старшеклассницы»_ , — обреченно подумала Дюпен-Чен, начав подключение.

***

Нужную модель они выбрали спустя сорок минут.

Маринетт и не догадывалась, что подбор оборудования может быть настолько изматывающим. Лука не просто проверял технические свойства амусфер (да, ни единой модели нейрошлема в коробках не оказалось), но и заставлял девушку проходить различные тесты. Прыгать, бегать, вытянуть руку, коснуться лба… Дюпен-Чен вздрогнула, вспомнив эту жуть.

Выбранная амусфера была надёжно запечатана в менее палевную коробку и спрятана на дне школьной сумки. Куффен сделал какую-то пометку на тех схемах, которые девушка заметила ранее, и они ушли из склада.

Лука посмотрел на наручные часы и, прикинув оставшееся время, повел Маринетт на другой этаж. Там он познакомил её с человеком, который занимался продлением игры, и на деле показал, что предстоит делать Дюпен-Чен каждый месяц.

Казалось, что на этом их встреча должна была закончиться, но это было не так.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, чем ты занималась в «Миракулере», оставшись на начальном уровне, — заявил Куффен, возвращаясь в свой кабинет. — Просто поставлю перед фактом, жучок. Следующий час ты проходишь курс быстрой прокачки. Этим грешит каждый второй игрок, даже твой напарник, поэтому не говори про какую-либо совесть. Можешь вообще забыть, что справедливость существует.

— Час? Я предупредила подругу, она прикроет мою пропажу, но предупреждай заранее, — попросила она.

После долгой прогулки по всем этажам девушка почувствовала странное облегчение. Этот кабинет казался не самым приятным местом, но только здесь она чувствовала себя спокойно. Отчасти такая обстановка напоминала её «мастерскую», оставшуюся со времен увлечений модой.

— Девчонки, — фыркнул Лука. — Сейчас загружу на амусферу «Миракулер», а пока послушай кое-что ещё. Из-за обновления в игре появился главный босс. Для геройской фракции — это игрок с талисманом мотылька, для злодейской — вы с Нуаром. Да, у «Мотылька» тоже будут сообщники, но их талисманы пока не активны. Пробный период занимает неделю. За это время ты должна стать максимально сильной, чтобы быть не обузой, а достойным напарником. Уровень поднимем, но остается практика. Применяй способности постоянно, прокачивай их, открывая следующие уровни. «Миракулер» — вторая реальность. Любое действие найдет достойный отклик у системы. Для игроков, считающих НИПов пустышками, это неприятный сюрприз, но ты умудрилась найти неограниченный талисман. Неплохая задумка?

— Ты мог нарваться на пафосного болтуна, — хмыкнула Маринетт.

— Я точно не мог наткнуться на первоначальную Ледибаг, одно это дорогого стоит, — довольно улыбнулся Лука. — Помимо способностей участвуй в каждом событии. Счетчик онлайн-времени и принудительный выход отсутствуют.

— Я не стану проводить в вирте большую часть времени! Может, есть какое-то расписание, чтобы хоть как-то…

— Угадала. Первое время твое присутствие с Нуаром требуется не везде, а только там, где свои крылья расправил Мотылек. Фракции справятся с обычными атаками, но пока их лидеры не поймут новую угрозу, вся ответственность ляжет на неограниченных суперов. Постараемся обкатать все как можно скорее, но помощники появятся не скоро. Мотылек пообещал подстроиться под расписание, вот ориентировочный план.

Маринетт поймала кинутый в неё самолетик и развернула.

— Я попадаю только на вечерние, — сообщила она, изучив всё. — Кот Нуар сможет действовать в одиночку?

— Значит, первым делом введём созидателя, — вздохнул Куффен, заканчивая установку. — Новые суперы делятся на созидателей и разрушителей. Он сможет изгнать акуму, но тогда на следующий раз вы столкнетесь с тем же злодеем, только усиленным не на тридцать процентов, а на пятьдесят. Облажаетесь и в этот раз — восемьдесят процентов, финалом все сто. Злодей же получит неограниченный талисман при победе более четырех раз подряд. Найди способ связаться с Нуаром, если не успеваешь в рамки.

— То не ищи в реале, то телефон доверяй, — проворчала девушка, оценив удобство дивана. — Созидатели смогут очистить акуму?

— Созидатели временно запечатывают открытые способности, возвращая к установкам «по умолчанию». Объяснение довольно топорное. Напомни, чтобы как-нибудь дал тебе управлять зараженным злодеем. Побудешь разок в качестве босса — много поймешь.

— Сдается мне, что злодейская фракция крупно влетела. Пока что получается игра в одни ворота.

— Мотылек не нуждается в чужой помощи. Я просто уравниваю шансы. Прочие участники хорошо понимают суть игры, они уже способны перестраивать «Миракулер» под себя. Тебе же это только предстоит, — сказал Лука, протягивая ей амусферу. — Через Тикки я скажу, что нужно делать.

— Начать подключение, — отдала команду Маринетт.

***

_С возвращением!_

Маринетт не помнила, чтобы в прошлый раз выскакивало нечто подобное. Значит ли это, что обновление уже начало действовать и виртуальный город изменился? Девушка почувствовала странное сожаление, которое быстро исчезло, стоило замелькать системным сообщениям.

Квест _«Нашествие слизней»_ обновлен 

Квест _«Лекарство для Жаклин»_ обновлен 

Квест _«Банда клоунов»_ обновлен 

Кажется, квесты, которые выбрал _Кот Нуар_ , оказались ежедневными. Выполняя их, Маринетт довольно быстро (по своим меркам) набрала очки опыта и изучала город. С высоты он казался совсем небольшим, в небе было легко выбирать дорогу, а йо-йо послушно слушалось хозяйку. Но пешим путем это было просто ужасно. Благодаря тому получасу стремной беготни, которая сейчас воспринималась как сон, девушка немного ориентировалась в той части города, где проходило сражение с акумой. Стоит выполнить их снова или лучше дождаться советов от Тикки-Луки?

У вас **3** непрочитанных сообщения

И только она собралась просмотреть уведомления, как перед глазами материализовалась Тикки. Квами бодро поприветствовала девушку своим нежным голосом.

— Скорее трансформируйся, у нас много дел! — с энтузиазмом заявила она.

В этот раз движения были другими, более запутанными. Маринетт чудом влезла в нужные проценты успеха и порадовалась, что никто не видел её позора.

— И что делать теперь? — спросила супергероиня, призвав йо-йо.

Она хорошо запомнила, что оружие призывалось простым взмахом кисти. Со стороны это выглядело довольно пафосно, хотя, может, просто примеры суперов попадались не самые скромные. Что _Рена_ , что _Кот Нуар_ любили покрасоваться, благо и флейта, и шест могли сойти за подобие настоящего оружия. А вот йо-йо даже при хорошем воображении оставалось простой игрушкой.

 _— Сейчас ты находишься в квадрате D3. Удачное место, здесь легко можно поднять уровень до 10-го в самые кратчайшие сроки. Если есть навыки геройского перемещения, то используй их (йо-йо не в счет). Тебя интересуют две локации — **Дом Жаклин** и **Берлога детектива**. Постарайся найти НИПа под именем **Марио** , он тоже выдаст хороший квест_, — несмотря на свое отсутствие, Тикки продолжала бодро говорить. — _Во время трансформации никто не увидит и не услышит меня, Ледибаг. Можешь не волноваться._

— И не собиралась, — девушка с сожалением развеяла йо-йо и активировала свою «липучку».

Почему-то ей казалось, что локации будут хорошо знакомыми. Супергероиня бодрым шагом поднялась по стене здания. Город имел несколько уровней передвижения. Обычные игроки предпочитали пользоваться нижним, самым нормальным, суперы выбирали средний — крыши, ну, а экстремалы — верхний, представленный своим оружием. Желая избежать незапланированных встреч, _Ледибаг_ собралась добраться до нужного места, перебираясь по балкам, черепицам и прочим преградам. Это был отличный вариант, который сразу выполнял несколько целей.

— Эй, Тикки, а нужные квесты случайно не связаны с некой Жаклин, слизнями или бандитами?

— _Уже взяла их?_

— Выполнила в прошлый раз, но в журнале висят до сих пор.

— _Может, это из-за обновления система не засчитала? Стой, ты сейчас в группе с Нуаром?_

— Нет, он даже не онлайн.

— _Разберемся с этим позже, сейчас переместись на пару домов в сторону, чтобы оказаться на границе квадратов D3 и С3._

— Квест с бандитами?

— _Тебе не хватает боевого опыта, поэтому начнём с них._

Супергероиня не возражала, сама отлично понимала, что пока что она слаба. Страшно даже представить, какой разгон взял _Кот Нуар_ , имея доступ к почти читерской информации. А ведь разница почти не ощутима, разве что игрок храбро бросался в бой, даже не думая о проигрыше. Маринетт же делала это из-за отсутствия выбора и нежелания разочаровать напарника.

Однако, несмотря на принятое решение, девушка опасалась. В прошлый раз _Ледибаг_ была в пати и, хотя действовала в одиночку, помощь в лице более прокачанного _Кота Нуара_ могла прийти в любой момент. Сейчас ситуация была совсем другой.

 _Ледибаг_ могла рассчитывать только на свои силы. Вспоминая НИПов-бандитов, которые одним своим видом устрашали, она чувствовала, как вся решимость медленно утекает сквозь пальцы. И даже поднявшая уровень «липучка» не подняла настроение.

 _Жучок, не дрейфь_ , — подбодрила Тикки-Лука.

Странное дело, но лишние эмоции исчезли, уступив место предвкушению.

Получится или нет? Победа или провал? Маринетт не могла сказать точно, какой именно результат был бы лучшим. Поэтому она просто уступила место _Ледибаг_ , для которой вирт и был реальностью.

***

Лука наблюдал за игрой Маринетт через свой компьютер. Странное дело, но девушке его помощь почти и не требовалось: получив строгие инструкции в самом начале сессии, она вполне себе успешно их выполняла. Казалось, будто кто-то уже позаботился о том, чтобы Дюпен-Чен крепко запомнила основы. Во всяком случае, она уверенно применяла простейшие навыки, полагаясь на поддержку системы. Большинство новичков не могли сделать этого, но Маринетт не попалась на одну из основных ошибок.

Выполняя боевые квесты, девушка почти не показывала страха или неуверенности. Оглушая бандитов или расправляясь с ними, она выглядела так, будто происходящее является самой рутинной работой. Отчасти это было хорошо, ведь означало, что Маринетт всё же впишется в проект, сумеет понять настоящую цель компании и «Миракулера». Но также Куффен был озадачен. Судя по информации Цуруги, Дюпен-Чен была самой обычной школьницей. Откуда взялась такая решимость?

Парень задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. На экране отображалась сосредоточенная _Ледибаг_ , расправившаяся с четвертой бандой преступников. Маска скрывала часть лица, но застывшее выражение было хорошо знакомо Луке. Да и каждый из мало-мальски значимых сотрудников компании сразу узнал бы его.

Дюпен-Чен казалась скромной, но доброжелательной девушкой, может, чересчур эмоциональной, но, поддавшись всесилию в вирте, она показала и другую свою сторону.

Куффен перевёл взгляд на реальное тело Маринетт и обратно на экран.

— Цуруги будет в восторге, — хмыкнул Лука. — У тебя отличные задатки, жучок, чтобы выжить в нашем суровом мире бездушных роботов. Странно только, что из всех участников проекта именно ты больше всех похожа на Агреста-старшего.

Вокруг фигуры супергероини появилось сияние, уведомившее всех о новом уровне. За час девушка неплохо продвинулась, с каждым разом заканчивая задания всё быстрее и быстрее. Ей просто нужен был нехилый толчок и вера в себя.

Куффен хотел узнать, какой же станет Маринетт, когда проект подойдёт к финалу. Если она уже сейчас делает такие успехи, то что будет дальше?

Отведенное время прошло. Школьница и так засиделась в компании. Стоит объяснить, что в дальнейшем рассчитывать на чрезмерную помощь не стоит. Лука хоть и приписан в няньки, но сопли вытирать не намерен. Хватит с него оболтусов. Маринетт казалась самостоятельной, и будет лучше, если так все и останется.

— Зачем брать на себя лишнее, когда можно спихнуть на другого? — довольно сказал Лука. — Уверен, что она справится, причем лучше, чем кто-либо ожидал.

Со стороны дивана раздался звук возни. Маринетт вернулась в реальность и, сняв амусферу, смотрела на Куффена.

— С возвращением, — улыбнулся парень, помахав ей рукой, — жучок.


	11. Chapter 11

За окном в кабинете Луки смеркалось, на телефон приходили всё новые смс от Альи, время близилось к шести, но Маринетт не спешила уходить. Понаблюдав за игрой _Ледибаг_ , Куффен высказал свои замечания, дал немаловажные советы, поделился мнением. Под конец короткой речи Дюпен-Чен даже удостоили скупой похвалы. Однако до прочих игроков с неограниченными талисманами ей ещё работать и работать.

Обсуждение затянулось. У девушки появились новые вопросы, на которые Лука отвечал достаточно подробно, хотя и без особого энтузиазма. Как же, ведь они касались не «Миракулера», а реальной стороны жизни, точнее, компании «AGRESTE». Куффен старался отвечать в той же непринужденной манере, но некую скованность Маринетт заметила.

— Цуруги сказала, чтобы в случае чего ты обращалась ко мне. Прискорбно, но эта чудесная девушка права. Раз уж я отвечаю за стабильную работу пары «Тикки-Ледибаг», то должен следить и за тем, чтобы игрок не сломал сервер. Попытки уже предпринимались, поэтому весело только на словах. Звонить по номеру на визитке можешь в любое время, но приходить в компанию крайне нежелательно. Поймешь, почему?

— Чтобы не подставлять под раскрытие личность Ледибаг? — неуверенно предположила Маринетт, вбивая номер в контакты телефона.

— Отчасти. Вообще, всё, что касается этого проекта с новыми разработками, секретно. Пообщавшись со мной или Цуруги, у тебя может возникнуть впечатление, что всё это пустяк. Жучок, это ошибочное впечатление. Большинство игроков будут до последнего думать, что появление новых героев — задумка сценаристов, ничего серьезного. Я сам хотел бы так думать. Но должность, увы, не позволяет.

— Многим известно, кто контролирует новых квами? Кажется, это тоже не самая публичная информация.

— Нет. Нам с Цуруги просто всунули важное дело. Какое? Зачем? Сек-рет-но. Недовольными занимается отдельная личность. Единственное слабое место — ты. Прокол возможен с твоей стороны, как лица, которое имеет весьма слабое отношение к компании Агреста.

— С этим можно что-то сделать? Не хочу никого подставлять.

— Маринетт Дюпен-Чен — обычная школьница. Частые визиты насторожат, особенно, если она придет сюда, к признанному работнику месяца. Можешь вообще не приходить, можешь приходить по другим вопросам. Собиралась же в будущем работать здесь? Присматриваешься, попав в компанию через листовку. Такое тут тоже есть. Или сюда может прийти не Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.

— Чего?!

— Люди редко изменяют своим привычкам, — Лука подошёл к окну. — Зная их, я легко могу поименно назвать каждого, кто сейчас входит или выходит по эту сторону.

Маринетт заинтересованно встала рядом. Куффен прислонился лбом к стеклу.

— Мужчина в сиреневой куртке — сотрудник с нижнего этажа. Женщина с зонтом — работает на смене. Подросток в кепке приходит три раза в неделю. Девчонка с прыгающей походкой пришла навестить мать. Из машины вышел гориллоподобный субъект — охранник для очень важных персон. Девушка на байке учится в твоем коллеже.

— А та женщина в белом костюме — мадам Бюстье! — неожиданно воскликнула Дюпен-Чен. — Точно она, я узнаю эту походку везде!

— Понимаешь, про что я? — Куффен улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть на улицу.

Появление некоторых личностей было неожиданным. Неужели не он один задержал свою подопечную? Отличный повод для издевательской побудки в час ночи, но сейчас это весьма проблематично. Маринетт почти поняла намек, который станет бесполезным, если её запомнят. Возможно, паранойя бессмысленна, но лучше перестраховаться.

Лука давно научился незаметно отправлять смски, даже не смотря на экран. Жизненная необходимость, чтоб её, благо номер Цуруги был отмечен как важный (спасибо работодателям, из-за которых рабочие отношения выяснялись даже вне работы). Только бы напарница не приняла сообщение за розыгрыш или спам. Ан нет, ответ пришёл быстро. Похоже, что Кагами сильно волнуется.

**Цуруги**  
_Он рядом. Что случилось?_

— Да, вполне, — задумалась Маринетт, не замечая странных манипуляций парня.

Лука же вовсю переписывался с Кагами, предчувствуя самую масштабную операцию под прикрытием.

**Лука**  
_Окно. Машины. Гости._

**Цуруги**  
_Где М?_

**Лука**  
_Она рядом, собирается уходить. Какова вероятность, что они_

— Значит, если и приходить сюда, то кардинально меняя внешний вид, — сделала правильный вывод Дюпен-Чен. — Но лучше вообще не приходить.

Сообщение было отправлено недописанным, но Кагами поняла все правильно.

**Цуруги**  
_Его уже ждут. Я позабочусь о прикрытии, но М — твоя головная боль._

— Правильно. И не забывай про отмазку с работоустройством. Вполне вероятно, что в будущем мы станем коллегами, — честно сообщил Лука.

Телефон Маринетт завибрировал, девушка увидела новое входящее.

— Уже довольно поздно, — с натянутой улыбкой сказала она. — Мне нужно идти. Постараюсь не надоедать. И… спасибо за оборудование, советы… в общем, за всё спасибо.

**Лука**  
_Всё под контролем._

Дюпен-Чен вышла за двери, вцепившись в свою сумку. Куффен же не сдвинулся с места. С этой позиции он мог легко увидеть предстоящий бедлам. А в том, что скоро на нижнем этаже разыграется самая настоящая трагикомедия, Лука не сомневался.

***

Начальство могло признавать Куффена, могло выдавать ему премии и ставить другим в пример. Но Кагами знала, что на самом деле этот «выдающийся сотрудник» — балбес похлеще, чем… Да уж всяко похлеще других! Ему нельзя доверить даже самое простое дело без опаски, что оно превратится в цирк. Роль божьей коровки чрезвычайно важна, не стоит даже думать, что Куффен действительно проследит и прикроет девушку. Наверняка сейчас готовится к невероятному зрелищу, хотя попкорн из рабочего кабинета Кагами стащила на прошлой неделе. Ибо нечего быть таким раздолбаем, доводящем порядочных коллег едва ли не до нервного срыва.

Выпроводив _Кота Нуара_ , Цуруги метнулась к монитору. Не один Лука находил подход к людям. Она также могла подключаться к камерам и следить за происходящим в компании. В отличие от Куффена, полностью легально и с письменным разрешением от Натали Санкёр.

Так, второй балбес уже вляпался в неприятности, не упустив возможности поболтать со старыми знакомыми. И чего это Лара поднимается наверх, когда должна за складом присматривать?

Милая парочка беззаботно разговаривала о жизни, даже не догадываясь о следящей за ними Кагами. Цуруги перевела взгляд на вибрирующий телефон. Куффен явно забавлялся, вовсю комментируя происходящее.

 _Кот Нуар_ отлично понимал всю важность тайны личности. В компанию он явился под прикрытием, изображая подростка-неформала, благо мало кто мог заподозрить в этом человеке настоящего _Кота Нуара_. А вот _Ледибаг_ — новичок, поэтому шанс раскрытия достаточно велик. И она вполне могла бы узнать своего напарника, чье имя можно встретить на восьми случайных сайтах из десяти.

Куффен проверял, да.

А Цуруги, волей железной Натали назначенная нянькой этому чуду, старалась держать лицо.

 _Кота Нуара_ любили все, даже не подозревая о многочисленных проблемах, которые он доставлял своим наблюдателям, нянькам, телохранителям, просто знакомым. Выдающаяся личность, ага.

Отлично, медленными шажками (очень медленными, если верить часам) парень продвигался к выходу. Лара явно подмигнула скрытой камере, будто бы знала о Кагами. Нет, Найтингейл действительно знала.

 _Кот Нуар_ же виду не подавал, легкомысленно идя вперёд. Ну же, ещё пара метров, а там его перехватит следующий надзиратель. Отлично, объект покинул здание успешно и без происшествий.

Кагами облегченно выдохнула. Её смена окончена, можно вернуться к обычной работе. Но на телефон продолжали поступать входящие от Куффена.

Цуруги рванула к окну, будто снова была дуэлянткой, а не достойной заменой Натали Санкёр. Куда только делась элегантность и медлительность?

— Куффен, зараза, — прошипела Кагами, увидев темноволосую макушку _Ледибаг_.

Эта девушка явно была _Ледибаг_. Не Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, но _Ледибаг_.

— С такими темпами можно требовать прибавку на вполне законных условиях. Я же поседею, — еле слышно сообщила Кагами.

 _Кот Нуар_ явно встретил кого-то знакомого на выходе, потому что вышел только сейчас. Парень с капюшоном на голове спустился вниз, где был замечен… не охранником, а блондинкой в кожаной куртке, явной бунтаркой. Девица подбежала к нему и, совершенно не стесняясь публики, крепко обняла. _Ледибаг_ , заметившая сцену, сбилась с шага. Знает их?

Плохо, плохо, плохо.

Вряд ли _Ледибаг_ догадается, что это за парочка. Сейчас Цуруги было всё равно на то, что это были «звездные дети». Её назначили следить именно за _Котом Нуаром_. Остальные проблемы её не касаются! Для этого есть тот же охранник или Натали Санкёр.

Девица защебетала, делясь новостями. Но, увидев _Ледибаг_ , она скривилась, выдавив условно вежливую улыбку.

Знакомы. Они знакомы.

 _Ледибаг_ помахала рукой в ответ и спешно отвернулась, но полыхающее лицо было заметно даже на этаже Кагами.

Похоже, что первым делом им следовало научить девушку просто контролировать мимику, а не взваливать «почетную миссию». Какой смысл в виртуальных ухищрениях, если в реальности Маринетт выдаст себя за пару минут?

Они точно начали не с того.

Единственное, что хоть как-то обрадовало встревоженную Кагами, так это то, что _Кот Нуар_ и не подумал оборачиваться. Ну и правильно, какое ему дело до Маринетт Дюпен-Чен?

— Дорогая, что случилось? — с искренним беспокойством спросила вошедшая Лара. — Выглядишь преотвратно.

— Лара, мне очень и очень плохо, — сообщила Цуруги с обиженным видом.

Найтингейл не была посвящена в тайны секретного проекта, но переживала за свою подругу. Более того, Лара тоже страдала из-за подначек _Нуара_ и Куффена, поэтому могла поддержать обессиленную Кагами, как никто.

— Опять Лука? — попыталась угадать девушка. — Два сообщения за полминуты? Кажется, происходит что-то забавное.

— Он видит в будущем новое развлечение, а я — нервный срыв, — заявила Кагами. — Хочу в отпуск.

— Крепись, боец! — улыбнулась Лара, присаживаясь на диван. — Завтра ведь тренировка по фехтованию? Дорогая, у тебя есть законная возможность выпустить пар на учениках. А после прогуляемся по городу. Жизнь не ограничена игрой, что бы там не предписывал контракт.

— Отличный план, — согласилась Цуруги. — Если ещё затащить туда Куффена, то я буду полностью отомщена. Хм, кажется, это вполне может получиться.

Найтингейл мило улыбнулась своим мыслям. Лука давно интересовался фехтованием, но не мог найти повод посетить занятия Кагами. Благодаря милой Ларе у него появилась отличная возможность утолить свой интерес. Заодно послужит делу, восстановив душевное равновесие японки.

**Лара**  
_Выигрыш за мной: *_

**Лука (личный номер)**  
_Отлично сработано :)_

**Лара**  
_У тебя очень странные методы. Не проще просто прийти на занятия?_

**Лука**  
_Ну это же скучно. И меня можно было бы легко прогнать. А так Цуруги сама подписала свой приговор (дьявольский смайлик)_

**Лара**  
_Где-то я уже это слышала…_

— Ладно, вернемся к делу. Что-то случилось? — Кагами быстро настроилась на рабочий лад.

Найтингейл с той же улыбкой достала заранее приготовленную папку.

— Да, это новые результаты насчет новых исследований…

***

Маринетт думала, что, придя в компанию и поговорив с ответственными за игровой бардак людьми, она найдет ответы, но реальность оказалась жестче, чем можно было представить. Кагами выглядела серьёзным человеком, жаль, что Цуруги помогала другому игроку. Лука же ничуть не выглядел на свой возраст и казался ровесником. Это обескураживало, заставляло Дюпен-Чен переживать из-за пустяков, когда на кону стояло нечто большее.

Простая игра в популярном жанре? Хех, если бы не уникальный талисман (найти копию какого-либо талисмана чудес было нереально сложно), то _Ледибаг_ осталась бы посредственным игроком, которому и нет никакого дела до глобальных квестов, определяющих будущее «Миракулера».

Маринетт любила игры, но лезть в первые ряды никогда не спешила, наблюдая за всем издалека. Сейчас же в роли проходчика выступала именно её аватарка, что пугало и настораживало. Девушка всё это время ждала признания затянувшейся шутки, но никто так и не сказал заветную фразу. Напротив, театр абсурда затянулся, превратившись в полную несусветицу.

Чертовски реалистичную несусветицу.

Впору заподозрить Луку и Кагами в гипнозе, ведь Маринетт почти не отделяла себя от _Ледибаг_. Странная привычка Альи говорить о _Фоксе_ , _Рене_ и Сезер как о разных людях пугала, мешая окончательно погрузиться в выдуманный мир. Только вот правило тайны личности перенеслось вслед за Дюпен-Чен. Девушка и раньше не собиралась никому говорить игровой ник, а теперь, после куфеновских страшилок, и подавно.

Признав мадам Бюстье, Нино и других знакомых совсем рядом с компанией «AGRESTE», Маринетт испугалась. А вдруг они сразу поймут, что самая рассеянная и неуклюжая школьница изменилась и скрывает очень важную тайну?

Пронесло.

Но Дюпен-Чен давно не верила в свое везение. Подобная удача вряд ли повторится, а значит, не нужно давать ни единого повода, что она вообще хоть как-то связана с «Миракулером». Если прогнозы Луки верны, то команда _Кота Нуара_ и _Ледибаг_ должна стать представителем геройской фракции, считай, лицом компании. Звезды сети, как же. Сплавить бы кому-то это поощрение…

Не выйдет. Из-за хитрых заморочек в контракте (так и не подписанном, но висевшим не хуже дамоклова меча), утвержденных из-за весьма скандальной личности. Кто-то почти купил талисман _Ледибаг_ и точно не обрадуется той, кто увела такой приз из-под носа.

Маринетт не станет подставлять под удар других. Сама нашла дурацкий талисман, сама и ответит.

К слову, летать при помощи йо-йо оказалось не так уж и плохо.

***

Родители были уверены, что дочь задержалась в гостях у Альи, поэтому никаких претензий не высказали. Маринетт разубеждать их не спешила. Тайна осталась тайной. А Сезер получила короткое смс, вызвавшее ещё больший интерес, чем прежде. Дюпен-Чен даже не включила звук, оставив зарекомендовавший себя режим на постоянной основе. Наскоро сделав уроки, среди которых зубодробительных не оказалось, она плюхнулась на кровать, искоса посматривая то на школьную сумку, то на тикающий циферблат.

Часы показывали восемь вечера. Время ещё есть, и ничто не мешало девушке опробовать выданную амусферу.

Закрыв дверь в комнату, Маринетт осторожно достала оборудование.

Какое же оно красивое! Дело даже не во внешних параметрах. Другие радовались бы новому платью или модному журналу, но Дюпен-Чен восхищалась техникой. Побочный результат не самого женственного увлечения.

— Начать подключение!

***

После часовой сессии, наполненной квестами и сражениями, _Ледибаг_ планировала просто изучить город. Побродить по виртуальным улицам, пронестись при помощи йо-йо над рекой, возможно, прокачать навыки.

Разработчики проделали восхитительную работу. Игра привлекала не только тщательно продуманной боевой системой, но и «гражданской», «мирной» стороной.

Кто-то говорил, что одним городом дело не ограничивалось, при желании игроки могли выйти за пределы «не Парижа», путешествовать хоть по всей планете.

— Страшно представить, сколько ресурсов было потрачено и сколько ещё будет, — вздрогнула девушка, идя по крышам южной части города. — Да и не верится, что разработчики переместили в «Миракулер» земной шар. Габриэль Агрест не стал бы заниматься плагиатом! И его люди тоже! Даже такие, как Лука! Я в это верю и ничто меня не разубедит.

Супергероиня понимала, что толку от её размышлений нет. Если ушлые сотрудники и «позаимствовали» какие-то идеи, то она ничего не сможет изменить. Пока что. Однако такие мысли вслух помогали сосредоточиться, а не заниматься праздным гулянием.

Ага, _Ледибаг_ тщательно следила за ситуацией в чате, перемещаясь из района в район. Подобные передвижения были важны, ведь канал связи ограничен. Находясь на южной территории, игрок не мог участвовать в сраче из западного региона, а северные персонажи и знать не знали об аукционе востока.

— Настоящий геройский патруль получается, — усмехнулась она, заметив фигуры других игроков.

Небо наливалось багрянцем, предвещая красивый закат. В отличие от реального Парижа, здесь можно было спокойно наблюдать за природными явлениями во всей красе. Молния не убьет, дождь не простудит, а многоэтажки не заслонят величественные виды.

Что ни говори, а игра впечатляла, оставляя след в душе каждого, даже самого неактивного пользователя.

Засмотревшись на облака, супергероиня расслабилась. Прошло сорок минут, но «запланированная» атака неограниченного злодея так и не состоялась. Выскочившее системное предупреждение **Голод квами** несколько подпортило общую картину.

— Что это за дичь? — удивившись, девушка собиралась вызвать информационную справку, но не успела.

Раздался дикий грохот, мощный порыв ветра подхватил легкую фигурку, закрутил и подбросил ввысь, прямо над проезжей частью… Гм, пустой дорогой. Фоновая музыка стихла, сменившись пугающей тишиной. _Ледибаг_ увидела клубы черного дыма, почувствовала запах гари. На открытую кожу прилипла пыль или сажа. Тело беспощадно вертелось, смазывая восприятие. Подобные кульбиты вызвали предсказуемое желание поваляться под кустиком где-то в сторонке, но где их найдешь в таком месте?

«Вот тебе и рейтинг реалистичности», — отстраненно подумала она, призвав йо-йо.

Героиня спохватилась слишком поздно. Сейчас она не видела ничего, за что могла бы зацепиться, чтобы выровнять своё падение. Асфальт приближался, гарантируя болезненное приземление, если открывшаяся заторможенность не исчезнет.

_«Миракулер» — вторая реальность. Любое действие найдет достойный отклик у системы»._

_Ледибаг_ метнула игрушку, разбивая окна ближайшей многоэтажки. Появившаяся алая линия показала, что йо-йо зацепилось за что-то и может притянуть бестолковую хозяйку.

На землю полетели осколки, с истошным криком алая фигура влетела в здание, врезавшись в стол. А в следующий момент фигуру накрыла розовая волна, являя миру обычную девушку без каких-либо суперспособностей.

А кто говорил, что будет легко?


	12. Chapter 12

Как ни странно, но боли не было. Ничего не было. Однако ни тишина, ни темнота не пугали. И даже тот факт, что конечности не шевелились, был воспринят довольно равнодушно. Зачем возмущаться, если изменить ничего нельзя? А она пыталась, первым делом пыталась подняться, встать и кинуться в бой, до конца не понимая, что произошло. Результат не появился даже после десятой попытки. Тишина, темнота, парализованное тело. А вместе с ними невозмутимость и стойкая уверенность, что всё идёт по плану.

В темноте появилось красное пятно. Оно истерически дергалось из стороны в сторону, с каждой секундой становясь всё более четким, пока расплывчатое нечто не превратилось в Тикки, квами.

Она махала лапками, что-то говорила. Жаль, но читать по губам НИПа-помощника могли немногие. Девушка так и не поняла, что пыталась сказать Тикки. Да и было ли это важно?

Тишина оказалась неожиданно приятной, ознаменовав долгожданный отдых. Никто ничего не просил, не требовал и не шантажировал. Во всяком случае, она этого просто не слышала. Не нужно нестись сломя голову, потому что опоздание недопустимо, не нужно выдергивать напарника из-под удара, не нужно беспокоиться о тайне, не нужно… ничего.

А затем пришли они. Звуки окружающего мира. Взрывы, крики, вопли. И, как контраст, тихий голос квами, объясняющий что-то про _Паралич_ , _Оглушение_ , _Слепоту_.

Маринетт же вспомнила, что произошло. Объяснение, почему мирная прогулка превратилась в битву, было одним. **Нападение акумы** , объявление о начале которого она пропустила из-за словленных дебаффов.

— Тикки, а что с моим костюмом? — спросила девушка, осознав исчезновение геройского обличья.

Квами возмущенно выдохнула, но свою лекцию повторила.

Если кратко, то виной случившемуся стали несколько факторов. Случайность, случайность, случайность, но ближайшие несколько часов _Ледибаг_ в игре не появится.

Во-первых, вмешалась такая функция, как **Голод квами**. Пусть количество трансформаций и не ограничено, но в остальном новая супергероиня мало чем отличается от старого поколения. Используя способности, йо-йо, саму трансформацию, она тратила особый вид энергии, шкала которой по умолчанию скрывалась в настройках. Тикки просто забыла предупредить, что ей нужен перерыв-перекус, вот предупреждение и выскочило в самый неподходящий момент.

Само по себе оно не могло развоплотить игрока, а только предупреждало о скорой трансформации. В нормальных условиях у _Ледибаг_ было бы время, чтобы найти укрытие и отменить перевоплощение. Приблизительно минут пять-десять, в зависимости от прокачанных перков и психической устойчивости игрока. Да, были уникумы, которые оттягивали лимит до двадцати, а то и тридцати минут, вплоть до принудительной отмены трансформации.

— Информация о них засекречена, — увидев повышенный интерес, Тикки сразу отказалась отвечать на дальнейшие вопросы.

И как ей сказать Маринетт, что одной из отличившихся была первоначальная кандидатка на роль божьей коровки? Девушка только поверила в себя и начала показывать достойные результаты. Лучше пусть считает Тикки прагматиком, помешанным на соблюдении правил, чем догадается о Луке, бессовестно заменившем НИПа-помощницу.

Во-вторых, на **Голод квами** наложилась нулевая прочность костюма. Ага, не всё так радужно, _Princess_ , не всё так радужно. Взрыв был вызван способностью неизвестного злодея, а значит, должен был нанести немало урона. Последующее падение, столкновение со стеклом, знакомство с полом и подвернувшимися частями интерьера… _Ледибаг_ жутко повезло, что вообще жива осталась, отделавшись уничтожением костюма. И у геройского обличья есть своя прочность, которая, приблизившись к нулю, просто исчезла, оставив девушку в обычной одежде.

Ни единой царапинки, полная полоса здоровье, прошедшие дебаффы…

— Да я ещё легко отделалась, — осознала Маринетт, проверив наличие каких-либо ушибов. — Нельзя ли как-то уменьшить кулдаун?

Удивительно, но Тикки одной лишь гримасой показала своё отношение к такой безрассудности. Вслух квами не возмущалась, хотя взглядом передала массу не самых добрых эмоций.

— В своем инвентаре ты могла найти не продаваемые продукты. С их помощью можно уменьшить время отката, сократив его. Полностью счетчик не обнулишь, но процесс ускоришь.

Маринетт материализовала печенье и предложила его Тикки. Квами шустро умяла лакомство.

В левом нижнем углу, стоило сосредоточиться, появились красные цифры — таймер до следующей трансформации. Из-за съедаемого печенья время уменьшалось, но конечный результат не вызывал энтузиазма.

— Блеск, ждать четыре часа, — сказала Маринетт, одновременно следя за чатом и картой. — Суперов я не вижу, потому что вне трансформации. Других игроков без талисманов рядом нет. Следовало бы скинуть координаты, но это уже кто-то сделал в чате района. К другим чатам доступа нет. Надеюсь, они справятся своими силами.

— Выбора всё равно нет, — флегматично сказала наевшаяся квами. — На данный момент очистить акуму может только Ледибаг.

— Что? Тикки, но это просто глупо! Почему…

— Остальные талисманы не активны. Не нашлось игрока, подходящего заданным параметрам. И процесс ускорить никак нельзя, поэтому не нужно устраивать скандал.

— Да, ругаться с НИПом — последнее, что нужно делать в такой ситуации, — фыркнула девушка, поднявшись с пола.

Во время своего феерического появления она пролетела сквозь стекло. В реальности такой вандализм стоил бы Маринетт немало ран, включая возможный штраф. В «Миракулере» _Принцесса_ обошлась испугом и дырой в окне. Система мелочиться не стала, и стекло исчезло напрочь. Не было ни кривых осколков в раме, ни стекла на полу. Ровный проём, через который можно было увидеть улицу.

Помещение, в которое ввалилась _Ледибаг_ , явно было частью какого-то квеста. Напоминавшее своей обстановкой офис, оно отличалось редким хаосом. Вся мебель была перевернута, львиная часть столов и стульев взгромоздились около двери, отрезая проход. Казалось, будто в комнате бушевало торнадо. Рассыпанные листы бумаги и битые горшки с цветами довершали образ.

— Надо будет позже разузнать об этом месте, — сказала Маринетт, отметив точку на подробной карте. — Тикки, спрячься.

— Что ты задумала? — спросила квами, паря рядом со своей подопечной. — Без йо-йо отсюда не уйти.

Ответом послужил подозрительный взгляд. Неужели кто-то заранее поставил жесткие условия для проникновения в здание? Или очередная проверка на профпригодность? Лука говорил, что выбранные суперы должны приспосабливаться к любой ситуации, невзирая на наличие маски. У Маринетт были все основания полагать, что не только акума виновата в том, что супергероиня оказалась заперта на высоте седьмого этажа во время ивента с очень высоким рейтингом реалистичности без возможности трансформироваться.

— Сила человеческой смекалки неизмерима, — пафосно ответила девушка, перебросив ноги через раму.

— Как и глупости, — тихо сказала Тикки, прячась в кармане красной спортивной куртки.

***

План Маринетт был до банального прост. Привыкнув к повышенной ловкости и живучести своей аватарки, она намеревалась спуститься вниз аки ниндзя-камикадзе или небезызвестный Спайдермен, цепляясь руками за кирпичи, выемки и окна. Благо, дом оказался вполне себе кирпичным, а система — подстраиваемой под нестандартное применение. Сама же Дюпен-Чен, никогда ранее альпинизмом не занимавшаяся, верила в успех своей попытки первые несколько минут, а затем, уже начав рискованный спуск, с трудом удерживалась от позорных визгов и криков.

Сознание подкидывало весьма непривлекательные картинки того, _как_ она может сорваться и _что_ произойдёт с её виртуальным телом.

Помнится, лет эдак в шесть Маринетт случайно разбила банку с вареньем. Красным, с комочками. После просмотра видео в сети про устройство организма ягодки напоминали человеческие органы. Алая жижа ярким пятном выделялась на полу кухни и намертво отпечаталась в памяти. Интересно, если сейчас _Принцесса_ сорвётся, что останется на асфальте? Бурое пятно или изломанное тело с черепом вместо маркера?

Ну что за бред? Видела же, что погибший игрок просто отправится на точку возрождения, выбыв из ивента **Нападение акумы**.

Маринетт старательно убеждала себя, что ничего страшного не происходит, но, спустившись на два этажа вниз, её руки задрожали. Новый взрыв раздался совсем рядом, а следом и ещё один. К счастью, дебаффы не выскочили, но хваленная сила воли, пнувшая девушку на такое безрассудство, куда-то испарилась, оставив школьницу разбираться с возникшей проблемой в одиночку.

Нога не нашла точку опоры и рухнула в пустоту. Запаниковав, Маринетт чуть было не ослабила хватку.

— Слишком… реалистично… — прошептала она, изо всех сил прижимаясь к стене. — Кто-нибудь, спасите. Пожалуйста…

Пролетай рядом какой-нибудь супер (неважно, герой или злодей), он бы обязательно заметил яркую фигуру, замершую на ужасающей для обычного человека высоте. Но поблизости не было ни единого пользователя с активным талисманом. Наверняка все, кто находился в южном районе, сгруппировались рядом с беснующейся акумой. Как же, ведь там было все: очки активности, опыт, продление талисманов, встреча с друзьями-напарниками-соперниками.

Маринетт оказалась пугающе близко к центру события, но в то же время пугающе далеко. Некая зона отчуждения, слепое место, где ни один нормальный игрок не появится. Можно было бы отписать в чат, но сейчас новые сообщения появлялись с пугающей частотой — типичное явление «Миракулера». Уже знакомые ники сообщали о координатах предполагаемой акумы, его возможностях, помощниках. Новички просто флудили, возмущаясь из-за чересчур быстрой смерти. В таком хаосе мало кто обратит внимание на призыв о помощи от неизвестной _Принцессы_.

Нет, в этом мире были те, кто обязательно откликнулся бы на такую просьбу. Но по закону подлости ники и _Рены-Фоксы_ , и _Кота Нуара_ сияли серым — цветом оффлайна. Оставался вариант, что бестолковый напарник разгуливает по карте без трансформации, но без знания имени пользователя сообщение даже не отправится.

Маринетт чувствовала, что сумеет закончить рискованный спуск, но последний взрыв, раздавшийся несколько ближе, подорвал решимость, изгнав остатки боевого духа _Ледибаг_. Сейчас в стену здания вжалась вовсе не _Принцесса Ошибка_ , а обычная школьница, боявшаяся высоты.

Полёты при помощи йо-йо не в счет, ведь тогда сама система не давала супергероине упасть, а в случае чего спасала та же повышенная «липучка». Сейчас же аватарка была максимально приближена к реальному телу. Слабому, уязвимому, смертному.

Ни разу за свою короткую игру Маринетт не отправлялась на возрождение. Она не хотела даже узнать, _каково_ это.

Нет. Только не сейчас.

Она должна спуститься вниз, должна добраться до акумы, должна изгнать злого демона. Никто другой не справится, ведь из-за недоработанного обновления и крайне жестких условий в мире «Миракулера» до сих пор не появился другой персонаж, обладавший нужными способностями. Кроме _Ледибаг_.

Однако всё, что могла делать Маринетт, парализованная страхом и отчаянием, — стараться не упасть.

— Я дождусь, обязательно дождусь, — прошептала девушка, упорно не смотря на далекую землю под ногами.

Опора в виде неглубокой выемки была найдена, но насколько хватит выдержки аватарки?

***

— Эй, Коммандер, смотри!

— Простой игрок?

— Фигасе забрался.

— Девчонка? Вот это настоящий дух Спайдермена!

— Коммандер, что будем делать?

В конце улицы появилась группа игроков, объединенных в пати. Однако количество несколько превышало допустимый предел — семеро персонажей, поэтому, подсчитав зеленые (законные) маркеры, можно было понять, что это альянс — группа из нескольких пати. В данном случае двадцать один игрок представляли альянс поддержки, опоздавший к началу ивента. Узнав о начале действий, лидер альянса — игрок под ником _Коммандер_ — собрал своих людей в довольно рекордные сроки. К сожалению, злодейская фракция не спала и также оперативно разбросала по району пати сопротивления, задерживающих прибывающих героев. По пути альянс столкнулся с двумя такими группами, но, благодаря умелому командованию, потерь удалось избежать. Немалую роль сыграли в этом и прокачанные разведчики, замечавшие новую опасность намного раньше других игроков. Один из них и заметил _нейтральный_ аватар на высоте пятиэтажного здания.

Странно, очень странно. Что могло поднять простого игрока так высоко? Какой-либо квест? Или просто время трансформации закончилось? _Коммандеру_ очень не хотелось думать, что они спасут какого-либо супера, хотя устав альянса не запрещал подобных действий. Единственным запретом было использование талисманов. Даже единичный случай мог послужить причиной изгнания. В данной ситуации ничего не предвещало появления читерского предмета, но лидер альянса не спешил объявлять какое-либо решение.

Затянувшуюся паузу прервал тот самый игрок-разведчик, он же _Времеход_ , он же заместитель _Коммандера_ , он же проверенный боевой товарищ, разделявший убеждения своего предводителя.

— На карте отобразился ник, она обычный игрок, _Princess Mistake_. И что за тупой ник?

— Полегче, — привычно осадил своего заместителя Коммандер. — Помогите этой Принцессе спуститься. Возможно, она сможет сообщить что-то об акуме.

Нельзя упускать возможность того, что девчонку на здание загнал именно суперзлодей. Единственное, что было известно игрокам через чат, так это про способность взрывать всё, довольно маленький размер (в сравнении с тем же големом _Каменным Сердцем_ или _Гигантитаном_ ) и анонимность. Появившаяся подмога из злодейской фракции позволила главному боссу затеряться в толпе. Игроков явно кто-то координировал, не давая противникам раннего преимущества. Те же, кто мог помочь в битве, например, _Кот Нуар_ или его напарница, так и не появились. Рядовые игроки могли рассчитывать только на свои силы. Это наложило свой отпечаток, заставив утроить подозрительность.

«Постоянная бдительность!» — захотелось гаркнуть _Коммандеру_ , но вместо этого он следил за тем, как проверенные ребята поднялись наверх и помогли спуститься неудачливой принцессе.

Первым делом, увидев приближающихся с помощью специальных тросов игроков, девчонка попыталась то ли закричать, то ли отбиться, приняв одинаковую форму за признак нападения. Но ребята сумели убедить её в нейтральности своих намерений и довольно быстро спустили на землю.

Зеленый маркер и человеческая внешность будто бы говорили, что _Принцесса_ не опасна. Даже если она и сильный игрок, то в бою против стольких противников ей не выстоять. Простая арифметика, помноженная на уверенность в своих силах.

Альянс гильдии «Чёрная Сова» не может проиграть кому-либо! Не для того лидер лично наставлял каждого из них, не для того!

— Спа-спасибо за помощь, — неловко поблагодарила девчонка, уважительно склонив голову.

— Эй, это было не просто так! — воскликнул Времеход.

Услышав голос, больше подходящий роботу, чем подростку, _Принцесса_ явственно вздрогнула и отступила назад. Но всего через мгновение она поняла, что никакой опасности нет, и расслабилась. Впрочем, даже такое рефлекторное движение привлекло внимание.

— Лидер альянса поддержки, Коммандер, — представился игрок, разряжая напряженную обстановку. — Надеюсь на сотрудничество.

— Опя-я-ять переговоры… Ну где сражения, азарт, дра… — возмутившегося разведчика оперативно оттащили в сторону, где завязался привычный для группы спор.

Маленький, но вздорный игрок с нескрываемым удовольствием шуточно колотил своего напарника, ибо неповадно перекидывать великого _Времехода_ через плечо как мешок.

— Воу, — девчонка явно не ожидала увидеть такой раздрай в вроде бы строгом альянсе, удивилась так, что сразу стало ясно — держать лицо не умеет, гражданская.

Хотя начальная поза для применения какой-либо способности намекала на немалый опыт в сражениях, проведенных в «Миракулере».

— Прошу прощения за это, но перейдём к делу, _Princess Mistake_ , — сказал _Коммандер_ , не особо надеясь на плодотворный результат.

Наверняка сейчас начнет заикаться или качать права.

— Согласна, _Commander_ , — единственная заминка произошла при прочтении ника. — В здание я попала другим путём, выполняя скрытый квест. В процессе прохождения оказалась заперта в помещении, но после старта события выполнение заморозилось. Акума совсем близко, другого выхода я не нашла.

— Поэтому решила самоубиться, — фыркнул _Времеход_ издалека. — Без страховки не справился бы и супер, что уж говорить про ну…

— Кхм, это казалось хорошей идеей, — смущенно, но убежденно сказала _Принцесса_. — Как бы то ни было, всё, что я могу сообщить об акуме, так это примерную силу взрыва. Даже непрямым попаданием начисто снесла хит-поинты какого-то супергероя. Жутко выглядело.

Девчонка снова вздрогнула. Неудивительно, наблюдать даже за игровой смертью не каждый игрок может спокойно. А такой явно начинающий игрок — и подавно нет.

— Это было минут семь назад, — сверившись с временем, сообщила она тем же спокойным голосом. — Как только он отправился на респаун, я начала действовать. А итог… вы уже знаете.

— Коммандер, мы используем _ту штуку_? — греющий уши _Времеход_ спросил восторженным шепотом, который чудом не был услышан на соседней улице.

— Если потребуется, то да, — нейтрально ответил _Коммандер_. — Семь минут, да? Время ещё есть, нам стоит поспешить. Мадемуазель, выберетесь в безопасную зону самостоятельно?

Девчонка ничем не подала виду, что рада или возмущена такому повороту событий, она без всяких прелюдий выдала:

— Могу ли я пойти с вами?

***

Тем временем на крыше одного из соседних домов появилась новая фигура. Оранжевый костюм, маска на лице, длинные уши и красивый хвост выдавали в ней известную суперзлодейку, одну из сильнейших игроков за время открытой и доступной игры, второе лицо во фракции зла — _Вольпину_.

Ни разу эта девушка не была главным боссом событий, но имя её знал весь «Миракулер».

Сила _Вольпины_ заключалась в мастерском применении навыков иллюзии, постоянном возвращении своего талисмана, умелом командовании силами фракции. Благодаря действиям злодейки, изначальный перевес супергероев канул в лету, а часть города была близка к тому, чтобы пасть под силами зла.

 _Вольпина_ отличалась от большинства игроков тем, что для неё «Миракулер» давно перестал быть простой игрой. Она жила этим миром, жила по-настоящему, вкладывая всю себя.

Поэтому меньше, чем за месяц, имя лисицы стало нарицательным, настоящей легендой этого виртуального мира, созданного Габриэлем Агрестом, им не признанной.

И это непризнание, в отличие от той же «Совы», стало настоящим толчком, открывшим новые силы.

 _Вольпина_ , защищая своих людей, несколько раз сталкивалась с пати и даже альянсами из этой гильдии, всегда выходила победительницей. Неудивительно, ведь на стороне злодейки был талисман и верные иллюзии. И всё же жалкие совята не сдавались, вцепившись в свою идеологию, поднимались и возвращались на поле боя.

— Мне нравятся такие отчаянные ребята, — мелодичным голосом призналась она, призвав свое оружие — флейту. — Правда, эта сила духа впечатляет. Ничего против вас не имею, но дальше дороги нет. Я не позволю вам пройти к нашей акуме, не позволю хоть как-то навредить нам. _Лисий пламенный мираж: Падение метеорита_!


	13. Chapter 13

Маринетт почувствовала, как накалился воздух, но не успела даже понять, что стало причиной, а _Коммандер_ уже отдал приказ. Никто не подумал игнорировать громогласное «ЛОЖИСЬ!», «ПОДНЯТЬ ЩИТЫ!». Было видно, что каждый игрок был готов к такому повороту событий, будто огненное нападение оказалась частью события. Дюпен-Чен хотелось удивиться или восхититься скоординированными действиями, но она не смогла. То, что двадцать один игрок в одинаковой форме безупречно выполнили свою часть плана, было правильным. Вместо этого девушка, распластавшись на земле, наблюдала за приближающимся метеоритом. Щиты, представленные материализовавшимися пластинами, появились секундой позже. Красный таймер отсчитал две секунды, и раздался взрыв, намного превосходящий те, которые загнали _Ледибаг_ в ловушку.

— Сработало, — благовейно прошептал _Времеход_.

Он не был щитоносцем, поэтому также упал на землю, непонятным образом оказавшись совсем близко к Маринетт. Странный, явно искусственный голос уже не пугал её, воспринимался как должное.

— Эта штука подействовала, — неверяще повторил разведчик, не сводя взгляд со спины _Коммандера_. — У нас есть шанс!

— Придерживайтесь плана, — сухо сказал лидер, стоя наравне с прочими щитоносцами, — _все_.

Давление на щиты и игроков, спрятавшихся за ними, прекратилось через семь секунд. Маринетт показалось, что это чертовски долго, даже ненормально. Разве может акума обладать такой силой? Залп явно был точечным, так откуда взялась огненная мощь, сравнимая с…

«Даже сравнить не с кем», — вяло подумала она.

Краем уха она отметила, как прочие игроки поднимаются с земли и достают оружие. Пистолеты, дубинки, шесты, копья. Косплей-парад, собравший поклонников фантастики и фэнтези? Крайне странный выбор, учитывая отказ от талисманов.

До получения своих серег Маринетт присматривалась к обычному оружию (помогала с созданием обзора для Альи), поэтому знала, что найти подходящие предметы в «Миракулере» намного сложнее, чем талисманы. Равновесие суперов и обычных игроков, как же. Чтобы сравняться по мощи с самыми слабыми героями (злодеями), следовало вооружиться экипировкой минимум на два уровня выше. Качественных гайдов в сети было мало, поэтому большинство закупалось в донатерских магазинах. Ходили непроверенные слухи о скрытых донжонах, которые сама Маринетт считала ложью. Как будто у простых игроков есть шанс получить награду, когда перед трудностями спасовали сильнейшие гильдии?

Но не зря гильдия «Красная Сова» была признана создателями. На одних боевых искусствах эти ребята сумели не только найти способ разжиться экипировкой, но и снабдить ей всех. Воистину, сила человеческой изобретательности безгранична.

Отточенные движения, отсутствие паники, готовность к сражению, формирование сетки из трех…

«Они вообще люди?» — подумала Маринетт, приподнимаясь вслед за ними.

Среди строгой одинаковой формы девушка почувствовала себя лишней, выделяясь своим алым костюмом. Вместе с тем она поняла, что если кто и сможет защититься от перекачанной акумы, так это они.

Альянс поддержки «Сова».

Обычные люди, превзошедшие героев.

Сломавшие систему Габриэля Агреста.

— Убираем щиты, — раздалось от щитоносцев.

— Три секунды, — сообщил мелодичный голос.

Кто-то оттолкнул Маринетт в задние ряды. Она не сопротивлялась, вовсю смотря в пока ещё тонкую полосу света.

Чёрные пластины медленно исчезли, показывая развороченную улицу. Метеор не сумел пробиться сквозь щиты, но отыгрался на зданиях, которые, вроде как, были бессмертными объектами.

— Повышенная степень реалистичности, — поняла Маринетт, чувствуя страх перед врагом такой силы.

Здесь она со своим пятым уровнем не сможет помочь.

А вот «Сова» сумеет.

Да. Маринетт верила, что сплоченные игроки дадут акуме достойный отпор.

Только на них напала не акума.

Это был такой же игрок.

***

— Рада видеть тебя, Коммандер, — доброжелательно сказала _Вольпина_ , ласково поглаживая свою флейту.

Злодейка была уверена, что после последнего поражения совята сдадутся, наконец осознав, что во всем уступают настоящим игрокам. И ладно ещё их лидер, о его упрямстве ходили легенды едва ли не похлеще, чем о самой _Вольпине_ , но _Коммандер_ удивил её, проявив редкостную стойкость. Этот человек не мог не понимать, что, даже обновив экипировку каждого бойца (вытрясти бы с него инфу), не сравнится с ней. Задумка с щитами пришлась по вкусу лисице, хотя и жутко насмешила девушку.

Беззвучно спустившись на обгоревшую землю, она медленно похлопала, стоило пластинам исчезнуть.

Ответом ей послужил гневный окрик. Ну конечно же, совята никогда не были терпеливыми. А вот наглыми выскочками — всегда. Пожалуй, только _Коммандер_ стойко сносил насмешки _Вольпины_ , поэтому доводить этого зазнайку была всегда интереснее, чем рядовых бойцов.

— Не могу сказать того же, Вольпина, — ответил командир.

Костюм делал его похожим на робота, скрыв все человеческие черты. _Вольпина_ признала это весьма неудобным, ведь возможность читать противника по лицу была утеряна.

В том, что происходящее закончится сражением, злодейка не сомневалась.

 _Коммандер_ же отчаянно хотел этого избежать, поэтому обязательно собирался придумать какой-то забавный план, будто впервые столкнулся с ней по разные стороны баррикад.

— Неужели ты не рад меня видеть? — притворно обиделась _Вольпина_ , не сводя взгляд с его людей.

— Нисколько. Уйди с дороги.

— Довольно грубо, не находишь?

— Хватит с нас твоей лжи! Пусти, предатель, я ей сейчас такое устрою…

В этот раз никто не успел остановить _Времехода_ : разведчик без всяких сомнений вскинул руку с силовым браслетом и выстрелил лазерным лучом в _Вольпину_. Маринетт удивилась, помня про огромную редкость такого снаряжения. Остальные последовали примеру бойца и подняли оружие. В стороне от конфликта остались немногие: сама Маринетт, лидер альянса, несколько человек из задних рядов да парнишка рядом с зачинщиком.

 _Вольпина_ довольно усмехнулась и безо всяких усилий уклонилась от лазера, попросту сделав шаг в сторону.

— Так вы встречаете старых друзей?

— Ты убила меня три дня назад!

— Правда? Прости, но не помню. Видно, ты слишком мелкая сошка, чтобы впечатлить меня.

— Агрх, я вызываю тебя на дуэль!

Злодейка даже не посмотрела на выскочившее окно, мимолетным движением закрыла его, вызвав новое рычание.

Такую реакцию Маринетт раньше видела только у Альи, но ведь _Рена Руж_ — заклятая соперница _Вольпины_ , у них грызня с самого релиза, если не раньше. Чего _Времеход_ бесится? Не может же один респаун сделать их врагами?

— Душа моя, сражаться с обычными людьми — ниже моего достоинства. Если хочешь взять реванш, то сначала найди хоть какой-нибудь талисман, а затем приходи. Я с радостью поиграю с тобой в мышки-лисички.

— Идиотская шутка, мне хватит и моих сил!

— Не сейчас, Времеход, — вмешался _Коммандер_. — Вольпина, сгинь.

— Вы хотите прорваться к акуме, верно? Осталось немногим больше десяти минут, что вы успеете? К тому же, южный район находится под управлением фракции злодеев. Герои больше не проникнут сюда, мои люди об этом позаботились. Сегодня победа наша! Я могу вас отпустить, даже не убью. Как тебе такая сделка, Коммандер?

— Под управлением фракции? — переспросила Маринетт, не вникавшая в тонкости фракционного управления.

Ей ответила одна из немногочисленных девушек в группе, та, которая отсчитывала время до исчезновения щитов.

— Пройдя специальные линейки квестов, можно установить над районом флаг гильдии, он же флаг фракции. После этого участники группировки получают специальные бонусы к характеристикам, опыту, квестам, событиям. Ещё и могут налоги взимать за проход! Ничего не слышала про захват этой территории, когда же…

— Сегодня, прямо во время события, — сплюнул парнишка рядом с _Времеходом_. — Здесь слишком мало героев, вот и плюнули на защиту акумы, закончили квест и установили флаг.

Услышав это, _Вольпина_ победоносно улыбнулась, будто не сомневалась, что борьба закончена. Сейчас она превосходит любого из этих неудачников, никто не рискнет напасть на Королеву Зла. Разве что совсем дурак или храбрец. Но _Коммандер_ показал себя умным человеком: он сумеет удержать своих птенцов под контролем. Он не может не понимать, что сделка более чем выгодная. Респаун понизит характеристики, может и уровень опустить. К тому же, сейчас иллюзии _Вольпины_ , прокачанные в фэнтезийную АОЕ сторону, будут восприниматься виртуальными аватарами намного реалистичнее. Даже без величественного метеора в арсенале девушки припрятано немало хитростей, обеспечивших ей репутацию жестойчашей злодейки всего сервера, даром, что для Лилы Росси «Миракулер» стал первой игрой с полным погружением.

Она жила в этом мире, выкладывалась на все двести процентов, верила в то, что победит. С лица не сходила лукаво-издевательская улыбка, а тело в оранжевом костюме окружала аура высокомерия. Враги всегда это чувствовали, торопились и ошибались, превознося злодейку на вершину игрового пьедестала.

— Отказываюсь, — сказал _Коммандер_. — Мы задержим тебя любой ценой.

— Ты до сих пор думаешь, что мне есть дело до акумы? Этот игрок и так отлично справляется, поэтому сегодня я просто слежу за территорией. В этот раз ни одна блохастая морда со своими вшами не нарушит триумф зла.

Маринетт поняла, что Вольпина имела в виду _Кота Нуара_ , изрядно насолившего ей, и _Ледибаг_ , которая своим дебютом уже ушла в минус с репутацией злодейской фракции. Она незаметно проверила список друзей, но ни Алья (плевать, какая личность), ни _Кот Нуар_ так и не залогинились.

— Не переживай, — подбадривающе сказала та же девушка, призвав нечто, отдаленно похожее на баллончик с краской. — Мы готовы к битве с Вольпиной, даже если она и усилилась до предела.

— Вре-ме-ход, — прочитав по слогам, _Вольпина_ устало вздохнула, — я не приму твой вызов сейчас. Но твоя идея мне по душе. Чего отвлекать вас разговорами? Злодеи, в отличие от светленьких героев, отлично выдрессированы. Я согласна начать дуэль, в это же время остальные могут попытаться прорваться к акуме. Все равно вас ждёт провал. Только достойных соперников не вижу, а жаль.

— Я сражусь с тобой, — _Коммандер_ сделал шаг вперёд, отмахнувшись от _Времехода_.

— Увы, но ты простой человек. Мне принципы не позволяют, — глаза _Вольпины_ засияли зеленым, злодейка явно активировала какой-то навык. — Но в твоем отряде есть другие достойные личности. Уводи своих людей, оставь только их.

Тонкий палец в черном латексе указал на парнишку, обминув _Времехода_ , и остановился напротив Маринетт.

— Ты ведь приспешница Рены, не так ли? — промурлыкала девушка. — Раз наша общая подруга не пришла, сегодня моей соперницей станешь ты. И что за удивленное лицо, лидер-сова? Неужели не знал, что этот, Копи… рщик, нет, Имитатор — носитель талисмана?

***

Эти наивные детишки ничему не научились. И пусть теперь _Вольпине_ было труднее прочитать их по мимике аватаров, чужие слабости остались прежними. При помощи собственного чутья, помноженного на недавно изученный навык, она легко определила, кто в этой шайке был паршивой овцой. _Коммандер_ мог бы и поблагодарить злодейку, которая помогла вывести на чистую воду лжеца. Но лидер альянса считал иначе, чего только стоило пафосное «не верю».

И всё же он ушёл, оставив пару (теперь) чужих для него игроков на произвол судьбы. Ладно ещё _Имитатор_ , которого вспыльчивая букашка обозвала предателем, но гражданская девчонка могла попытаться уйти с ними. Странные переглядки не остались незамеченными, но их суть была непонятна _Вольпине_. Принцесска просто кивнула, будто соглашалась с незавидной участью. Эта подружка _Рены_ должна была знать о коварстве лисицы намного больше пустоголовых чурбанов, нет, она знала и осталась!

Жалкие тряпки не защитят от лисьего огня, на что она надеется?

Глупцы! Их самопожертвование не поможет сбежавшему альянсу! _Вольпина_ не настолько низко пала, чтобы напрямую забывать о своей задаче.

Даже не скрывая этого, злодейка отправила в чат команды голосовой приказ. Теперь верные шестерки задержат спешащих совят и не позволят им не то что приблизиться — даже увидеть акуму.

Позже _Вольпина_ обязательно похвалит такого сообразительного игрока, который успешно справлялся со своей задачей даже без чужих подсказок, а сейчас немного развлечется, показав жалким совятам всю мощь персонажа с активным талисманом.

— На что вы надеетесь? — безо всякого интереса спросила злодейка, не сводя взгляда с неподвижных фигур. — Я намного сильнее вас, финал уже определен. Так почему согласились стать глупыми жертвами? Зачем жертвуете своими характеристиками ради них? «Сова» предала вас обоих, к чему хранить ей верность?

 _Имитатор_ стоял неподвижно с того момента, как его соратники скрылись за зданием. Было видно, что собственное предательство изрядно подкосило паренька, подорвав его дух игрока, жажду победы. С такими темпами он не сможет даже пошевелиться, проявив особую способность игровой системы. Такие жалкие людишки недостойны быть частью «Миракулера»!

Девчонка не выглядела напуганной, напротив, в её глазах _Вольпина_ видела отголоски лисьей решимости. И не поймешь, с _Реной_ переобщалась или от злодейки нахваталась. Как бы то ни было, Принцесска без талисмана не протянет и минуты. Скоро расслабленная улыбочка сменится гримасой ужаса и отчаяния.

— Тебе не понять, — медленно, отчаянно борясь за каждое слово, выплюнул _Имитатор_. — Я согласился не ради альянса, а ради друга. Из-за него я согласился на сделку, из-за него получил талисман, за него я сражусь с тобой, отомстив за десятки перерождений!

— Жаль, но я не помню никого из вас, незначительные сошки. Таким слабакам лучше держаться подальше от настоящего мира.

— Ты всерьез считаешь эту игру настоящим миром? — в голосе бывшего совенка отчаянно слышалось удивление вперемешку с жалостью.

За одно это _Вольпина_ была готова испепелить его на месте!

— Мне тебя жаль, — припечатал игрок, окончательно решив свою незавидную участь. — Чахни в пустой квартире, лишенная друзей, лишенная реальной жизни. Я — Имитатор, победитель Вольпины. _Копикэт, трансформируй!_

Знакомое зеленое сияние поглотило роботоподобную фигуру, лишь полная неуязвимость в такой момент спасла его от мгновенной смерти. Для спуска с флейты огненного шара _Вольпине_ требовалась жалкая доля секунды. Она обязательно прихлопнет надоедливую муху, как только та закончит идиотский танец. Никому не позволено так оскорблять величайшую злодейку всего сервера!

Никто не был готов к тому, что _Имитатор_ превратится в полную копию _Кота Нуара._

 _Принцесса_ охнула и отступила назад, _Вольпина_ же просто остолбенела. _Имитатор_ воспользовался этой заминкой. Призвав шест, он ловко поднялся в воздух, чтобы уже оттуда атаковать злодейку.

Не только внешний вид, но и повадки полностью соответствовали первому герою сервера. Лисица не сомневалась, что сражается против настоящего _Кота Нуара_. Раз так, то не стоит сдерживаться: она покажет котяре, что не стоит недооценивать её!

Герой и злодейка наносили друг другу сильные, беспощадные удары. Сейчас они не думали о применении способностей, сражаясь исключительно на шестах. Хрупкая на вид флейта ничуть не уступала специализированному оружию _Кота_ , а высокий параметр ловкости вместе с отточенными рефлексами позволил _Вольпине_ не просто быть на равных, но и превосходить давнего соперника.

Она никогда не сталкивалась лицом к лицу с этим супером, но на событиях наглая котяра постоянно путала важные планы, лезла, куда не следует, и побеждала. _Вольпина_ тщетно пыталась выловить игрока в виртуальном городе. _Кот Нуар_ был необычайно осторожен и на глаза злодейке не попадался. Сегодня же удача была на стороне _Вольпины_ , ведь надоедливый герой наконец оказался в её руках!

— И это всё? — издевательски спросила _Вольпина_ , изо всех сил давя на шест.

Бой незаметно переместился на стены ближайших домов, игроки неосознанно использовали способность, прозванную липучкой, полностью забыв о третьем участнике импровизированной дуэли. Никто не считал, что подружка _Рены_ станет достойным соперником, а свести давние счеты было всяко важнее.

— Старайся лучше, — нагло сказал _Кот Нуар_. — _Катаклизм!_

 _Вольпина_ хорошо знала, на что способно это черное сияние, поэтому благоразумно разорвала дистанцию. С флейты сорвались десятки огненных шаров, пытаясь прикрыть злодейку, но это не остановило героя. Парень прорвался сквозь барьер, потеряв немало оставшихся хитпоинтов, но так и не потратил катаклизм ни на один из шаров. Беспощадная смерть неслась прямиком к _Вольпине_ , ничто не могло её остановить!

Аватар разлетелся на полигоны, а следом за ним после короткой паузы последовал и _Кот Нуар_.

— Не следовало забывать о моих иллюзиях, — сообщила настоящая _Вольпина_ , спускаясь с крыши. — Я думала, что ты более достойный соперник, Кот Нуар.

— Не смей так говорить о нём, — тихо, но отчетливо сказала _Принцесса_. — Не смей называть его слабаком!

— Ты видела его проигрыш, его ложь и предательство, так почему продолжаешь защищать кошачью честь? — поинтересовалась злодейка, приближаясь к беззащитной жертве.

— Это был не Кот Нуар! — воскликнула девчонка, злобно сверкая глазами. — Имитатор просто скопировал его, настоящий Кот никогда бы…

— Я скорее поверю в то, что ты через френдлист определила, где находится настоящий Кот Нуар, чем в эту веру. Вера любви, как же, — с насмешкой сказала _Вольпина_.

— Бред да и только, — подхватила _Принцесса_. — Согласна с тобой, но пощады не жди.

— Ты даже не герой, что способна противопоставить мне?

— Она ничего, но я стану достойным противником, — раздался новый голос.

Позади _Принцессы_ появилась фигура, напоминавшая волшебника из сказок. Остроконечная шляпа, развевающийся плащ, волшебная палочка в руках — _Вольпина_ узнала этого игрока. Узнала и не поверила, что он осмелился противостоять ей.

— Да ты коварная особа, — сообщила злодейка, обращаясь к каждому из своих соперников. — Смеешь становиться на моём пути? Нашла способ приворожить Колдуна?

— А ты ещё кто? — удивилась _Принцесса_ , вскинув руку с баллончиком.

Девушка явно планировала защищаться от новоприбывшего.


	14. Chapter 14

— Ладно, здесь можно умереть даже от залпа кексами, — ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал _Колдун_ , внимательно следя за странным баллончиком. — Знать не хочу, что там за атака, предлагаю решить дело спокойно.

— Мне тоже не хочется проверять, — согласилась Маринетт, не доверяя никому. — Но, если потребуется, рука не дрогнет.

— Какие же вы все мирные, — скривилась _Вольпина_. — Здесь суть мира — сражения, постоянное превосходство над собой, умение вывернуть любую ситуацию себе на пользу. Уладить все каким-то компромиссом? Нет! Мира быть не может! И кто следующий скажет такую глупость — познает всю силу моего гнева.

— Тогда почему ты поддерживаешь этот разговор?

— Не лучше было бы убить нас во время переговоров?

— Совсем злодеи обмельчали…

— Устроить мастер-класс?

— Можно скинуться советами, поднять репутацию, рекламу провести. Поле непаханое!

— Какие перспективы!

— А ничего, что злодейская фракция наголову превосходит геройскую? — хмыкнула _Вольпина_ , приложившая немало времени и усилий для такого положения дел.

— Мне как бы все равно, — заявил _Колдун_.

— Мне тоже… эээ… интересно узнать? — нервно хихикнула Маринетт. — Фракционные разборки — не мой интерес. Я даже не знаю, кто наш лидер.

— Невежа, — злодейка закатила глаза, поражаясь беспорядку во вражеском строю.

— Заверяю тебя, что на темной стороне ничуть не лучше, — авторитетно сказал _Колдун_. — Лидер заперся и не высовывает носа, всем заправляет эта милейшая язва.

— Ещё один злодей? — Маринетт сразу поняла, что не следует доверять этому проходимцу, который наверняка был подручным _Вольпины_.

— Отступник, — гордо представился _Колдун_.

— Просто зараза, — прокомментировала злодейка. — Чокнутый одиночка, который сейчас идёт против прямого приказа своего командира.

В голосе _Вольпины_ явно слышалась угроза, но никого это не волновало. Маринетт не могла принять то, что дуэль закончилась балаганом, поэтому решила наслаждаться происходящим так, будто это был сон. Одолжив у одной совушки оружие, девушка чувствовала себя более уверенно, даже смогла придумать план, при котором сумела бы дожить до конца события. Конечно, хотелось бы увидеть акуму, но сейчас главное совсем другое. _Колдун_ же в принципе не реагировал на злость в свой адрес, о чем злодейка прекрасно знала. К тому же, решив отомстить подручной своей соперницы (и как только узнала про эту связь?), она не удовлетворится победой из чужих рук. Игрок не собирался сражаться, его дело состоит совсем в другом.

— Впервые слышу о приказе, видимо, что-то случилось со связью, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал _Колдун_. — Акума разрушила местную телебашню, видеодоказательства прилагаются. _Вольпина_ , хватит упрямиться. Девчонка много опыта не принесет, а убить её из-за соперничества с другим игроком не позволю я.

— Ты мне не ровня, — притихшим голосом сказала _Вольпина_ , подходя к нему ближе. — Давно нет.

Маринетт чувствовала, как наэлектризовался воздух. Она понимала, что эти игроки знакомы на более глубоком уровне, возможно, даже знают реальные личности друг друга. Дюпен-Чен молчала, не собираясь прерывать такой момент, и считала секунды, не смотря на счетчик на краю зрения. Эта заминка ей на руку. Если злодеи хотят выяснить свои отношения, девушка возражать не станет.

— И всё же я смогу выиграть достаточно времени, — в том же тоне ответил _Колдун_. — Ты не нападешь на неё после окончания события. Просто не успеешь. Опомнись, _Вольпина_.

— Не успею? — хмыкнула злодейка, явно насмехаясь даже над возможностью такой мысли. — Жалкий баллончик меня не остановит. Она даже не герой, что сможет противопоставить _мне_?

Напряженную атмосферу прервал тихий писк талисмана. Кулон на груди _Вольпины_ засветился, показывая аналог аккумулятора. Появившиеся полосы медленно скатывались вниз.

— Время. Сегодня оно не на твоей стороне, — сказал _Колдун_. — Не стоит раскрывать личность здесь, пусть и виртуальную.

Злодейка схватилась за кулон, отказываясь признавать жестокую реальность. Таймер до обратной трансформации запустился в не самый подходящий момент. _Вольпина_ явно растерялась. Кажется, она не могла растянуть время.

— Черт, — рыкнула девушка, отпрыгивая назад.

 _Вольпина_ злобно смотрела на _Колдуна_ , прикрывавшего подружку _Рены_ , и крепко сжимала свою флейту.

— Даже так, время ещё есть…

— Просто иди, — устало вздохнул тот, грустно смотря на ощерившуюся злодейку.

Даже за оставшиеся минуты _Вольпина_ могла попытаться достать Маринетт, чудом обойдя защиту в виде _Колдуна_. Она была обескуражена тем, что такой же злодей решил защитить врага, и жаждала мести, видя в девчонке отражение своей соперницы. К тому же, лисье чутье подсказывало, что не всё так просто. Пусть эта _Принцесса_ и выглядела нубьём, но как-то же добралась до оцепленной территории и почти продержалась до конца нападения акумы. Ещё и в доверие группировки _Филина_ вошла. Её необходимо изгнать, отправив на респаун, и быстро!

— Помоги, — снова попыталась воззвать к совести знакомого _Вольпина_. — Ты ведь такой же, как я, ты один из нас. Почему идёшь против воли Лидера? Почему пошёл против меня? Почему защищаешь героя?

Она старалась говорить хладнокровно, но Маринетт видела в карих глазах аватара плохо скрытую боль. Определенно, _Колдун_ и _Вольпина_ больше, чем знакомые.

— Есть причины, — сказал игрок, — верь мне.

 _Вольпина_ прикусила губу и, замерев на мгновение, отвернулась. Ступни, обтянутые латексом, засияли оранжевым — и девушка взлетела вверх.

Маринетт не в первый раз видела полет героя с талисманом лисы, но сейчас чувствовала, что происходящее отличается от обычного воздушного передвижения. Она не могла отвести взгляда от удаляющейся злодейки. Поэтому облако обратной трансформации не осталось незамеченным. Рыжее сияние окутало девичью фигуру почти у самой крыши.

— Нет! — закричала Маринетт, недавно побывшая в такой же ситуации. — Она разобьется!

 _Колдун_ накрыл глаза аватарки, помешав увидеть то ли настоящего персонажа своей подруги, то ли нелицеприятную картину респауна.

— Не стоит на это смотреть, — прошептал он, непонятным образом оказавшись за спиной Маринетт.

Прошло полминуты прежде, чем игрок отстранился, позволив ей увидеть мир. Она спешно отвернулась, уставившись на спокойного _Колдуна_. Казалось, что исчезновение _Вольпины_ ничуть не расстроило его. Странно, очень странно.

— Почему? — только и спросила Маринетт, совершенно позабыв про баллончик в своей руке. — Ты не был обязан спасать меня или идти против своего Лидера, но вмешался. Мог бы спасти её, но защитил меня. Почему?

— Ты воспринимаешь этот мир слишком серьёзно, — сказал _Колдун_. — «Миракулер» — лишь игра. Все эти деления на героев и злодеев бессмысленны. Каждый игрок — человек, такой же, как и ты. Мы живём в реальности, на одной земле и под одним небом. Но почему-то, оказавшись здесь, в другом теле и с другим именем, об этом забывают. Я не намерен смотреть на то, как дорогие мне люди превращаются в незнакомцев, ведомые жаждой победы. Нет, превосходства. Это слово наиболее точно подходит, хотя и не показывает в полной мере, насколько сильно я ненавижу эту виртуальную реальность!

Игрок старался говорить спокойно, но в конце тон повысился.

Если он и правда знаком с _Вольпиной_ в реале, то неудивительно, что взбесился. Даже Маринетт знала, что лисица провела в вирте ошеломительное количество времени, выйдя едва ли не на первые позиции в рейтинге онлайна. Удивительное отношение к настоящей жизни, которое Дюпен-Чен никак не понять. Что думали родители и друзья, когда девушка часами уходила от них, обойдя запрет на долгое погружение? Или же _Вольпина_ была из тех, кто полностью забил на это, с головой уйдя в такой привлекательный фэнтезийный мир?

Алья призналась, что однажды чуть не стала такой же. Тогда это была другая игра, другое время, но Сезер настолько привыкла к своей роли информатора, незаменимой помощницы, что вернулась в реальность со слезами на глазах и странной опустошенностью. Нейрошлем был безжалостно отобран старшей сестрой, Алья же несколько месяцев заново привыкала к реальности. Окончательно вернуться ей помогли младшие сестренки и Маринетт, сходившая с ума по-своему.

Её увлеченность Габриэлем Агрестом иначе и не назовешь.

Помня то, как общительная Алья шарахалась от людей, как пересиливала свое мнение одиночки, как заново вливалась в строй, Маринетт до сих пор чувствовала в глубине души страх. Страх, что лучшая подруга так и не вернется назад, потерявшись в иллюзорном мире. Врагу такого не пожелаешь.

И это было ещё до анонса «Миракулера», который разбил конкурентов всухую. Новые стандарты качества создали вселенную, ничуть не отличимую от реальности.

Неудивительно, что _Вольпина_ потерялась.

~~Неудивительно, что _Колдун_ пришёл за _ней_~~

— Я… понимаю, кажется, — сказала Маринетт, чувствуя солидарность к этому человеку.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся тот. — До конца события осталось совсем немного. Хочешь увидеть акуму?

— Что? Зачем? — опешила она, не увидев связи между предыдущими фразами.

— Ты так рвалась к акуме, что не помочь было бы кощунством. Да? Нет?

— Ладно, согласна, но как добраться?

 _Колдун_ материализовал предмет, похожий на волшебную палочку из детских сказок. Но, увидев за несколько дней самое разное оружие с самым разным применением (тот же кексикомет, скрытый под обычного голубя), Маринетт не спешила охарактеризовать его. Тем временем после нескольких манипуляций звезда без одного луча на наконечнике палочки засияла, и перед игроками появилась пентаграмма, горизонтально парящая в метре над землей.

 _Колдун_ ловко запрыгнул и протянул руку Дюпен-Чен. Девушка подозрительно посмотрела на аватара с голубыми глазами и приняла помощь. Удивительно, но белые символы удерживали персонажей в воздухе. Повинуясь взмаху удлинившейся палочки, пентаграмма поднялась в воздух и понеслась куда-то.

«Не знаю название способности, но очень похоже на ковёр-самолет или очень мощный ховерборд стремной формы», — подумала Маринетт, смотря на землю под ногами.

Спокойный полёт воспринимался намного лучше, нежели собственные рывки при помощи йо-йо. Виртуальный ветер дул в лицо, встрепывая виртуальные волосы, но отличить эти ощущения от реальных она вряд ли бы смогла. С высоты город казался незначительным и, пожалуй, покинутым. До обновления улицы сохранят свой вид, оставшийся после проведенных сражений. Дороги, над которыми пролетала пентаграмма, были полностью разворочены. Где-то постаралась _Вольпина_ со своим огненным шаром (видимо, создала не одного двойника), где-то потоптался гигантский суперзлодей, где-то объекты зацепило масштабной атакой. И не скажешь, что большинство игроков прокачивались в сторону одиночных сражений, специализируясь на конкретном противнике. Наблюдая за печальным пейзажем, Маринетт не смогла найти ни одного супергероя — не осталось даже тел с маркером, все отправились на перерождение. За весь перелёт она заметила парочку злодеев, но и они плелись куда подальше, не заметив воздушных гостей.

«Кажется, я и правда воспринимаю происходящее слишком серьёзно, — подумала Маринетт, искоса поглядывая на своего спутника. — «Миракулер» — простая игра, пусть и чересчур реалистичная. Я стала боссом для злодеев, считай, врагом для сотен игроков, включая таких гиков, как _Вольпина_. И если она так зациклена на победе сейчас, то что будет дальше? Простая игра ради игры — вот почему я пришла в этот мир. Фракционная грызня слишком жестока, не хочу вмешиваться в это. Просто не хочу!»

***

_Колдун_ будто бы понял, что девушка уселась на край пентаграммы вовсе не из-за усталости или интереса к земным делам. Игрок молчал, но тишина не казалась дискомфортной, напротив, сейчас их мысли были как никогда близки. _Принцесса_ разделяла убеждения насчет чрезмерной увлеченности псевдо-миром, причем на более глубоком уровне, чем тот, который ещё мог вернуться обратно.

 _Колдун_ не любил виртуальные миры, ведь они забрали у него многих друзей, оставив некогда душу компании в полном одиночестве. Последней каплей стало отдаление любимой. Этого он не смог оставить, поэтому и создал персонажа с единственной целью: вернуть дорогого человека в реальный мир, убедив если не словами, так силой. _Sorcerer_ не был игровым фанатом, но из-за очередной насмешки судьбы был вынужден знать о «Миракулере» больше остальных игроков. Несмотря на выбранную фракцию, игрок оставался одиночкой, не показываясь на глаза почти никому. Одна случайная встреча, следом вторая — обещанный бескрайний мир оказался на удивление тесным, _Колдун_ то и дело встречался со своими знакомыми, чьи личности раскрывал в первые же минуты недолгого общения.

И этим все восхищаются? На это тратят большую часть дня, обходя выставленные ограничения?

Видя бессмысленные успехи своих друзей (будто и правда верили, что админы способны предложить выгодную сделку самым успешным игрокам) и сопоставляя это с унынием в реальности, _Колдун_ едва ли не в первые жизни был зол на свое бессилие. Никто не воспринимал его всерьёз, видеть же насмешку в некогда теплом взгляде было в стократ больнее.

— Я выслушаю тебя, когда станешь мне ровней, — сказала _Вольпина_.

А он, дурак, поверил.

Нет, вернуть прежнюю беззаботную атмосферу в их общении было здорово. Только теперь отношения насквозь прогнили фальшью, единственное, что связывало _Колдуна_ и _Вольпину_ теперь — это сила игровых аватаров, не имеющих ничего общего с реальностью.

От этого было только больнее. Вздорная девчонка, жившая отдельно от семьи вот уже несколько лет, умело командовала целой фракцией, легкомысленно обсуждала обнаруженные донжоны и выгодные квесты. При встрече в реальности же отводила взгляд и скрывала щеки волосами.

 _Колдун_ дураком не был. И прекрасно видел, что его подруга сдавала. Кажется, единственным способом вернуть её назад была безоговорочная победа в чертовом «Миракулере». Сдать бы её в больницу или родителям, но _Вольпина_ умела быть убедительной. Умела находить нужные _ей_ слова и убеждать действовать так, как нужно _ей_.

Гипноз или нет, но он не собирался сдавать подругу, решив поставить точку на чужом поле боя. Семья давно махнула рукой на бунтарку-дочку, а после пансионата _Вольпина_ так и не вернулась домой, живя в одиночной квартире. _Колдун_ знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть прежнюю девушку назад, но для этого требовалась помощь.

Ради получения необходимой поддержки он вышел против подруги, но об этом не жалел. Злодейка не раз ставила фракционные разборки выше их отношений, поэтому прекрасно понимала, что от своих приоритетов бывший напарник не отступится. И пока она будет искать способ победить героев, _Колдун_ найдёт дорогу, по которой _Вольпина_ вернётся назад.

И без соучастия старой компании здесь не обойтись.

***

Игроки спустились на крышу чудом уцелевшего дома. С не самой большой высоты открывался вид на небольшую площадь, которую сейчас заполнил дым. Было видно, что до нападения акумы местность отличалась обилием зелени, во многом напоминая парк, особенно любимый Манон. Маринетт отмахнулась от таких мыслей, ведь всем было известно, что компания «AGRESTE» никогда не опустится до такого откровенного плагиата. Она искренне верила, что уважаемым разработчикам проще было заново воссоздать альтернативный мир (ничуть не уступающий по габаритам планете), чем воспользоваться данными видеокамер и аккуратно дополнить знакомый город. Как бы то ни было, смутно знакомая местность казалась филиалом преисподней из дешевых фильмов. Акума разошлась не на шутку, разворотив объекты до неузнаваемости. Конечно, позже всё вернется к исходному состоянию, но что-то мешало Дюпен-Чен смотреть на происходящее хладнокровно, не воспринимая игру как реальность.

 _Колдун_ такой проблемы не испытывал. Отозвав летающую пентаграмму, он удобно устроился на крыше, при этом поглядывая на спутницу, которая могла выдать их месторасположение. Было заметно, что злодею всё равно на буйство акумы, но отчего-то незваный спаситель не торопился ни убегать, ни требовать награду. Игрок проделал какую-то манипуляцию, напоминавшую включение видеозаписи, и не шевелился.

Маринетт же сделала это ещё на подлёте. Она давно помогала Алье с поставкой видео и аудиоматериала для статей, поэтому не видела в своих действиях ничего зазорного. До трансформации в _Ледибаг_ требовалось выждать несколько часов, а «гражданский» аватар не представлял ни малейшего интереса ни для кого. Так что видео от малоизвестной _Принцессы_ не должно доставить проблем ни ей самой, ни подруге.

Видимость из-за дыма была просто ничтожна, а до конца событий оставались считанные минуты, быстро переходящие в секунды. Однако, повозившись с визуальными эффектами, Маринетт максимально приблизила картинку, увидев клубы дыма в мельчайших подробностях.

На карте появился значок акумы, имевший вид фиолетового ромбика. Находился он в том же квадрате, где и игроки, причем совсем близко. Сомнений в том, что временной босс скрывался внизу под покровом дыма, не осталось.

— До конца события полминуты, — прошептал _Колдун_. — Хотя бы его прозвище узнаем.

Маринетт, почувствовав себя более уверенно при записывании видео, рассчитывала на большее, но промолчала. Она верила, что злодей покажет себя, не важно, как.

И это произошло.

С отчаянным воплем кто-то воскликнул название приёма, при помощи которого разогнал дым.

Этим игроком оказался _Времеход_ , бегущий к массивной фигуре, которая несомненно принадлежала акуме. Разведчик наверняка знал, что в одиночку не сумеет вырвать победу, но в стороне не остался. Его ноги переливались цветным сиянием, показывая, что будет связан с нижней атакой. Эмоциональный знакомый сосредоточенно бежал вперёд к видимому врагу, который полностью игнорировал приближающуюся угрозу. И только когда расстояние сократилось до двух метров, злодей быстро обернулся, ошеломив наблюдающую Маринетт странным оттенком кожи, и резко выбросил ладонь вперёд.

Земля содрогнулась, _Времехода_ откинуло назад, впечатав в обгоревший ствол дерева, и незадачливый герой разом потерял все свои хитпоинты. Его маркер увеличился в размерах и разлетелся на осколки, показав смерть аватара. Ещё некоторое время аватар останется на земле в качестве нерушимого объекта, а после отправится на перерождение, откатившись назад по игровому прогрессу.

— С одного удара, — беззвучно прошептала Маринетт.

— С другими героями он тоже справился сам, — сообщил _Колдун_. — Их было не так уж и много, основная опасность шла извне по дорогам в район, поэтому наши пошли на перехват. Этот же без проблем раскидал где-то с двадцаток не самых нубских персонажей и продолжил все взрывать.

Акума, убедившись в смерти последнего из видимых врагов, скрестил пальцы перед собой и беззвучно назвал приём.

Таймер обнулился и нечто чёрное окутало аватара, но перед этим…

Новый взрыв, и следом за ним клубы дыма, накалившийся воздух, линия будущего удара, несущаяся во все стороны…

Земля внизу была пуста — злодей скрылся с места преступления, а дома потеряли верхние этажи.

«До чего же мощная атака», — отстраненно подумала Маринетт, понимая, что ей не уклониться от приближающейся цветной полоски.

**Вы мертвы.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что многие персонажи только слышали о произошедших событиях, поэтому не в курсе о том, что произошло на самом деле. В фф много спорных моментов, вызванных слухами, догадками и шутливыми версиями.

Сидя на крыше одного из небоскрёбов, Маринетт смотрела на тонкие полосы дорог и малые зелёные пятна растительных насаждений. С такой высоты все проблемы казались мелочными и незначительными. Ветер играл с распущенными прядями длинных волос, совсем как в реальности. Беззаботно болтая ногами, она не задумывалась о том, как попала сюда или что собиралась делать. Это казалось незначительным пустяком. И тратить бесценные минуты блаженства, когда под твоими ногами весь мир, на бесполезные размышления не хотелось. Достаточно и того, что она чувствует уходящее тепло солнца, малейший порыв ветра, отголоски запаха бензина.

Да, этого достаточно.

Маринетт не знала, сколько времени потратила, наблюдая за этой картиной. Она просто сидела, молча наблюдая за шебутной жизнью обычных людей, которые и знать не знали, что за ними присматривают не больше не меньше — с самих небес. Здание действительно было колоссальных размеров, единственное на весь город. Она смотрела по сторонам, но быстро поняла, что бесполезно. Небоскрёб — величественный и непревзойдённый — полностью принадлежал ей, стал престолом, наградой за содеянное.

Какое содеянное? Что сделала она? Что получила на самом деле?

Внизу промелькнула яркая вспышка. Синяя точка стремительно росла в размерах, но, едва подлетев к трети высоты здания, погасла и исчезла. Никто не мог подняться к ней, никто не был достоин того, чтобы увидеть её.

Богиню, не иначе.

Настоящую богиню этого реального-нереального мира, один вид которого приносил покой в бушующую душу. Маринетт подумала, что пришла сюда в поисках ответов, но теперь они были не нужны. Верно, ответы стали бесполезными, а вопросы забылись. Время принадлежало ей, оно обесценилось и исчезло, оставив горькое послевкусие.

На губах застыл горький привкус, оставшийся то ли после победы, то ли после побега. А может, она просто сбежала? Молча ушла, надеясь быть услышанной, но, так и не вернувшись назад, осталась на фальшивом пьедестале. Забыла, ждёт ли её кто-то, молит ли о её возвращении.

Не важно. Есть только эта высота — недостижимая, манящая — и одиночество. Не болезненное, не тягостное. Правильное и заслуженное, расправляющее ранее сложенные крылья, наполняя Маринетт силой и решимостью.

Под её босыми ногами раскинулся весь мир. За её спиной распростерты прозрачные крылья, готовые унести её куда угодно. Ей нечего больше желать, ей не к чему стремиться. Высота даст всё, что пожелает человеческая душа.

Маринетт облизнула горькие губы, качнула ногами. И почудилось ей, что ветер донёс тихий шёпот:

— Таково твоё желание? Этого ты хочешь?

Шёпот тихий, почти неслышный, но каждое слово намертво впечаталось в душу.

— Я исполню это желание, моя леди.

Глупец! Не нужны ей подачки, ведь она — богиня!

Маринетт раскрыла рот, чтобы ответить, но замолчала. Город под ногами заволокло туманом, крылья налились тяжестью и притянулись к земле, волосы копной упали на плечи. Резко похолодало, что-то толкнуло её в спину, скинув вниз.

Маринетт почувствовала, как немеют конечности, и закричала. Громко, отчаянно и протяжно.

Что-то схватило её за талию и потянуло к себе, но прежде, чем она поняла, куда, трель будильника вернула заспавшуюся школьницу в реальность.

Конечно же, это был простой сон.

Собираясь в школу, Маринетт чувствовала неприятный холод и всё время боялась упасть. Выходя из дома, она замерла на пороге, изо всех сил вглядываясь в светлое и безоблачное небо. Никаких тревог, никаких волнений. Простой пейзаж неожиданно вызвал слёзы на глазах, позже украдкой смахнутые. Идя по родным улицам любимого города, девушка думала, что ни за что не променяет свою простую жизнь на ту, которая даже отдаленно будет похожей на одинокое существование из сна.

Выбор между человечностью и всесилием был очевиден. Пока что.

***

Класс встретил Маринетт привычной картиной. В ожидании миз Менделеевой, которая не пожелала портить нервы раньше положенного срока и до звонка в кабинет не заходила, одноклассники разбрелись по всем углам, устроив возле некоторых парт настоящие кружки по интересам. Но, учитывая общее помешательство на фоне небезызвестной игры, их количество было небольшим. Самая шумная компания собралась вокруг Аликс, самая многочисленная обступила Кима. Никто не собирался повторять домашку, предпочтя обсудить последние события в виртуальной вселенной. Пожалуй, из общей картины легкого сумасшествия выбивалась Хлоя, которую подбадривал неожиданно серьёзный Адриан, и Нино, попросту слушающий свои треки. Остальные учащиеся третьего класса коллежа участвовали в очередном конфликте вечного дуэта Ли Тьен-Кубдел. Хотя Дюпен-Чен помнила, что те заключили пакт о «неоспорении» ввиду повышенной злобности Менделеевой.

— В общем, вчера нас нехило так потрепали, — довольно громко говорила Аликс, для убедительности размахивая руками. — До конца так и не продержались, хотя подготовились намного лучше предыдущего раза.

— Обидно как-то. Я старалась, но дальние атаки слишком гадкие, — призналась поникшая Джулика. — Зря мы группу разделили. Надо было всем вместе идти и…

— Но ты не лидер, — встрял Марк, переведшийся в класс в этом году. — Я не из вашей компании, но по вашим словам понял, что не тому человеку доверили управление своим альянсом.

— Эй, он крутой чувак!

— Быть крутым чуваком и хорошим игроком — разные вещи.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — спросила Роуз, уважающая _Коммандера_ , несмотря ни на что. — Давно не появлялся на событиях, а ведь после того провала альянс изменил свою тактику и…

— Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Привет, Маринетт!

Она улыбнулась другу, хотя подумала, что её сейчас использовали в качестве отвлекающего маневра, и, оставив рюкзак за своей партой, подошла к шумным геймерам.

— Привет всем! Кажется, все наши участвовали в «Миракулере».

— Ага, кое-кто сразу вылетел из события, но скинул в реале координаты. Жаль только, что соперники не дремлют, — заявила Аликс, с досадой посмотрев на Кима. — Кстати, Мари, ты тоже играешь? Ни разу не задумывалась об этом.

— Скажем так, я не самый активный игрок, но вчера на событие попала, — неловко сказала Маринетт, не желая врать.

— Да ладно! — удивилась Роуз. — Ты смогла увидеть акуму?

— Ро, ты ведь злодейка, — укорила её Джулика.

— Эй, я не пыталась раскрыть личность Маринетт, потому что к акуме подобраться смогли всего несколько игроков, поэтому раскрыть персонажа было бы очень легко. Я слышала жалобы Альи, вот и всё. Интересно же.

— Меня слили почти в самом начале, — натянуто сказала Маринетт.

Действительно, ведь останься у Ледибаг прочность костюма или запас энергии для трансформации, битва бы прошла по другому сценарию. Персонаж Дюпен-Чен имел две формы, но именно геройская личность стала основной, именно на её развитие шли полученные очки навыков. Потеряв трансформацию, Маринетт почти потеряла возможность участвовать в событии, ведь не смогла бы дать отпор даже самым слабым мобам, которых легко побеждала атакой йо-йо, даже не умея пользоваться своим основным оружием.

Она и не соврала, ведь последующие события не считались за борьбу. Ни дуэль с _Вольпиной_ , окончившаяся полным фарсом, ни полёт с _Колдуном_ , ни наблюдение за отчаянной попыткой _Времехода_ , ни смерть от последнего удара не могли считаться участием в событии. Как герой она должна была _противостоять_ акуме, а не прятаться по углам, в надежде просто выжить в течение получаса.

Так что да, аватара Маринетт слили в самом начале.

Она не испытывала стеснения, говоря об этом, единственной неприятной эмоцией остались ощущения от игровой смерти. Маринетт твёрдо решила больше не подставляться под такие атаки.

— Жаль. Кстати, не хочешь вступить в гильдию? — спросила Аликс после секундной паузы. — У нас нет ограничений по фракциям, а главное условие весьма простое. К тому же, в нашем альянсе все знают друг друга в реале, поэтому нет никаких проблем из-за неполадок во времени. Лидер учитывает наш школьный возраст и не предъявляет претензий.

— Ох, но я ведь…

— И с прокачкой поможем, — воодушевленно сказала Роуз.

— Откровенно слабый игрок и талисман никак найти не могу, — пожаловалась Маринетт, задумывающаяся о талисмане-прикрытии.

— Это и не нужно, — довольно заявила Джулика. — Напротив, использование талисманов строго порицается, а в особо сложных случаях и вовсе карается.

— Вы что, из «Совы»? — удивлению Маринетт не было предела.

— Сторонники их принципов, скорее, — поправила её Аликс. — Но лидеры знакомы между собой и в игре, и в реале. Наша гильдия является частью «Красной Совы», поэтому правила не такие строгие, как в основном составе. Там могут исключить даже из-за одноразовой трансформации, несмотря на обстоятельства, у нас же такого зверства нет.

— Ты вспомни про вчерашнее, — напомнил Марк, тяжело вздохнув.

Было видно, что парня что-то гложет, но рассказывать тот явно не собирался. После знакомства с Натаниэлем Ансьель стал более уверенным в себе, но вместе с тем — более осторожным. Маринетт до сих пор чувствовала вину, ведь именно из-за её невинного розыгрыша одноклассник изменился. Наверняка сейчас уклонится от вопроса или намекнёт на тайну личности, не пожелав рассказывать о тревожном событии.

Хотя, если догадка Дюпен-Чен верна, то и Марк, и Аликс присутствовали при появлении _Вольпины_. Никто из них не был _Имитатором_ , но они оба знали его реальную личность и сопереживали незадачливому герою, который попался на трансформации. Даже хранение талисмана было порицаемо, что уже говорить о сокрытии предмета или трансформации?

— Меня принудительно отключили от сети, — недовольно пробурчала Аликс. — Когда в семье несколько «миракулеров», бывает сложно вырваться из реала.

— У тебя хотя бы брат играет, — вмешалась Милен, до этого молчавшая. — У меня отец заинтересовался, создал через мой аккаунт нового персонажа, целый час играл. Я сегодня авторизовалась, посмотрела, что он там учудил, и с ума сошла.

— Всё настолько ужасно?

— Он и был вчерашней акумой, — с явным испугом заявила девушка. — Получается, что за полчаса игры меня обошёл собственный родитель, до этого ни разу не игравший.

— А вдруг у него на работе ежедневная практика?

— Ну ничего себе!

— Милен, у тебя теперь нет шансов. Будем тренировать твой потенциал. Вот не верю, что с такими генами ты можешь оставаться заурядным игроком. Нет, моя дорогая злодейка, тебя ждёт великое будущее! — с явным удовольствием заявила Роуз, чем привлекла внимание другой группы.

Ким, до этого спорящий с Максом, гордо выпятил грудь, явно надеясь произвести впечатление на женскую часть класса. Единственный, кто впечатлился, так это Марк, да и то его привлекла новая футболка с логотипом игры.

— Ро, не смеши людей. Все места для великих давно заняты, куда нашей страшиле лезть в первые ряды? Пускай остается позади и баффит всех своими криками, хоть какой-то толк будет!

— Не наезжай на неё! Самого-то новенькая на раз-два уделала! — злобно припомнила Джулика, чем вызвала смешки по ту сторону коллектива.

О да, проигрыш _Купидона_ никому не известной героине обсмеивали до сих пор, упорно игнорировав новые события. И даже тот факт, что новенькая оказалась напарницей первого игрока фракции, ничем тому не уступая, не изменил главного. Самый крикливый игрок класса позорно продул, так и не взяв реванш. Обычно эту тему поднимала Аликс, обожавшая припоминать любые промахи своего вечного соперника, но, как выяснилось, Куфен тоже могла позлорадствовать.

— Сами бы попробовали против напарницы _Нуара_ сразиться, — уже более спокойно сказал Ли Тьен, остро переживавший из-за своего проигрыша.

— У _Нуара_ появилась напарница? — тихо спросила Маринетт у Марка, кажется, догадываясь, кто являлся аватаром Кима.

— Ага. Кажется. Недавно, — односложно ответил Ансьель и, глубоко вздохнув, дополнил ответ: — В последние дни их команду часто видели. К тому же, и против акумы красно-чёрный дуэт вышел вместе. Она героиня, вроде бы, божья коровка с оружием в виде лассо. Умудрилась заарканить нашего летуна…

— И как вбила его в землю! — азартно вскрикнула Аликс и вскочила на парту.

Девчонку переполняли эмоции: она с молодецким гиканьем и хмыканьем начала изображать все подробности знаменательной битвы, определенно, ставшей событием месяца. Глаза Кубдел азартно сияли, показывая, как сильно Аликс в восторге.

— Воу, кажется это что-то с чем-то… — задумчиво ответила Маринетт, шокированная тем, как быстро _Ледибаг_ набирала популярность в народе.

— Дура она, — неожиданно прошипела Хлоя, оттолкнув руку Адриана. — Ничуть не лучше _Кота_ , а простая прилипала, не способная ничего сделать сама. Говорите, что хотите, но где тогда была ваша славная жучиха вчера, когда акума громила город? Где? Почему не защитила свою фракцию одна, без напарника? Везучая она, вот и все!

— Откуда тебе знать, вдруг её просто в игре не было?

— Да я о «Миракулере» знаю уж точно побольше вас. _Ледибаг_ на _Нападении акумы_ была, только быстро сдулась. Как же, ведь одна она и мизинца его не стоит!

Голос девушки дрожал от негативных эмоций, лицо побледнело. Мадемуазель Буржуа поджала губы, явно борясь с порывом вывалить на одноклассников что-то важное, тщательное скрываемое и невероятно обидное. В этот момент никто не сомневался, что дочь мэра многое может рассказать о новой героине, но нужно ли это? Станет ли кому-то легче, если они узнают, для чего в мире появился талисман божьей коровки?

Маринетт побледнела следом. Сейчас она была как никогда зла на бывшую соперницу. Дюпен-Чен смирилась с тем, что никогда не завоюет сердце Адриана, сумела отказаться от своей любви, забыла былую вражду, которая велась с самого первого дня в школе, если не раньше, когда девочки виделись на улицах, борясь за свободную карусель. Девушка как никто другой знала, что в таком состоянии Хлоя не врёт, она жалит, безошибочно находя уязвимые места, обнажает их для других и обливает грязью. Убийственная честность, странное состояние, передающееся путем длительного общения с носителем. Когда-то сорвалась и Маринетт, наговорив много лишнего, о чём сожалела по сей день. Тогда Буржуа впервые уважительно отнеслась к ней, но вряд ли подобное повторится сейчас. Хлоя задела её за живое, даже не подозревая, что жертва находится в одном помещении, слышит каждое слово, видит неприкрытую злость во взгляде, направленную на неё.

И только Дюпен-Чен собралась парировать болезненный выпад, наплевав даже на тайну игрового аватара, даже не придумав, что будет говорить, как честь _Ледибаг_ защитил другой человек, который вовсе не имел никакого отношения к спору.

— Хлоя, — его голос был полон льда, до дрожи напоминая интонацию своего отца, — хватит.

Каждый в классе уже видел похожую ситуацию, когда Агрест вышел из себя, прилюдно обдав невольных зрителей ледяным холодом, но то был Габриэль, взрослый и битый жизнью человек, а не Адриан, добрый и дружелюбный одноклассник, ни разу не кричавший и не ввязывающийся в скандалы. Разборки с фанатами — дело другое, но никогда прежде он не переходил в состояние отморозка, показав себя настоящим сыном создателя корпорации «AGRESTE». И никогда прежде эта отмороженность не была направлена на Хлою.

Никто не смел и вздохнуть лишний раз, поражённо наблюдая за тем, как столкнулись два взгляда — голубой и зелёный. Казалось, будто бы воздух потяжелел, появились искры, но на самом деле ничего этого не было.

Маринетт застыла, не поверив в то, что первая любовь защитила её. Девушка не задумывалась, что Агрест никак не был связан с _Ледибаг_ , она просто изумлённо смотрела на знакомо-незнакомое лицо, будто впервые увидела его.

Ещё во времена первой любовной лихорадки она собрала всю возможную (не самую легальную) информацию о предмете воздыхания. Дюпен-Чен знала, что Адриан унаследовал внешность своей матери, а характером ни разу не был похож на Габриэля Агреста (чья биография и частная жизнь были изучены ещё более тщательным образом). Но только сейчас она заметила, как сильно похожи отец и сын. Она была очарована холодом зелёных глаз, видела их так чётко, будто из мира исчезло всё остальное.

Девушка выдохнула, чувствуя, как исчезает пол под ногами. На краткий миг она снова почувствовала крылья за спиной и опьяняющее чувство всесилия. Она снова была богиней, поднявшейся на вершину бренного мира, но в этот раз давление власти испытал и Адриан. Её рыцарь, её защитник, её…

Давящую тишину разорвал топот чужих ног. В кабинет ураганом ворвалась Алья. Сезер одним своим видом излучала оптимизм и веру в лучшее, а яркий образ окончательно прогнал гнетущую атмосферу. Волосы растрепались, выдавая недавний бег. Девушка на одном дыхании выпалила:

— Шухер, у Менделеевой новый тест!

И только тогда заметила гляделки между блондинами, опешивших одноклассников и побледневшую подругу.

Хлоя хмыкнула, отворачиваясь от друга, и демонстративно пересела за другую парту, ничуть не интересуясь мнением Жана, который от испуга выронил свою тетрадь. Любимый ученик миз Менделеевой был единственным, кто действительно готовился к уроку, каким-то чудом игнорируя атмосферу легкого помешательства.

— Чувак, ну ты даешь, — поразился Нино, увидев друга в новом образе.

— Из-за какой-то игры такое сказать своей девушке…

— Жестокий ты парень, Агрест.

— Нечего было на других гнать!

Адриан игнорировал шепотки одноклассников, продолжая копировать мимику отца. Для Маринетт (с её-то альбомом с гифками старшего Агреста) это было очевидно, как и скорое появление учительницы. Это отмороженное состояние и пугало, и потрясало. Девушка подумала, что такими темпами недолго заново влюбиться в одноклассника, и мотнула головой, прогоняя навязчивые мысли. Вместо того, чтобы и дальше думать над странным происшествием, она вернулась к своему месту, намереваясь хотя бы сделать видимость готовности к уроку.

Дюпен-Чен старательно учила уроки в последнее время, но сейчас все мысли были сосредоточены на внешнем виде Адриана, его прекрасном голосе и ледяных глазах.

Взволнованная Алья заметила странное состояние подруги и коварно улыбалась, узнав первые симптомы «агрестомании» и «приступа мямлезавра». Сезер не знала, что вызвало любовный рецидив, но намеревалась стрясти с Нино все подробности чуть ли не сейчас.

Ворвавшаяся миз Менделеева своим появлением сорвала все планы, оглушив класс упавшей на учительский стол пачкой листов. На лице женщины застыла злобная улыбка, как и каждый раз во время внезапного теста.

Было ясно, что конфликт не решён, а лишь отложен. Временно. Что Хлоя, что Ким, что Маринетт были готовы продолжить спор в любой момент. Малейший повод был той искрой, которая сожжёт весь лес.

Но первым, кто не выдержал, оказалась Аликс, совершенно не готовая к внеплановой проверке ~~нервов~~ знаний.

Менделеева довольно улыбнулась, будто говорила, что нечего настолько сильно увлекаться вымышленной игрой.


	16. Chapter 16

Маринетт никогда не любила ни физику, ни химию, ни внезапные проверки от миз Менделеевой, поэтому похвастаться хорошими оценками не могла. Несколько лет назад непонимание предмета было веской причиной для общего сбора компании, чтобы понять сложный материал коллективным разумом. Но со временем друзья стали реже видеться вне уроков, уделяя больше внимания личным проблемам. Пока Адриан пропадал на дополнительных занятиях, Алья и Маринетт общались с Натаниэлем, а Нино готовился к творческим конкурсам. Без умного Агреста понимать естественные науки стало сложнее, строгая преподавательница же смирилась, что Дюпен-Чен не дано понять всю красоту и важность этих уроков.

Не ожидая ничего хорошего от теста, девушка лениво просмотрела задания своего варианта. Внутри она всё ещё разрывалась между негодованием и удивлением, внешне же казалась невозмутимой. С каждой минутой Маринетт всё больше успокаивалась, сосредотачиваясь на ровных строчках текста. После нескольких дней активной учёбы разобраться с такими заданиями было легко. Первые несколько ответов появились довольно быстро, ручка так и летала над тетрадью, оставляя за собой точные ответы и подробные решения.

Наверное, со стороны это состояние было похоже на транс, ведь ни разу эмоциональная Дюпен-Чен не была настолько поглощена заданием. Постоянно она либо переглядывалась с встревоженной Альей, либо нервно грызла ручку, испуганно поглядывая по сторонам. Теперь же Маринетт была самим олицетворением спокойствия и невозмутимости. Девушка не замечала подозрительных взглядов миз Менделеевой, увлеченно дописывая подходящие формулы.

Несмотря на уверенность в знаниях, она всё ещё опасалась того, что один из вопросов коснётся плохо выученной темы и собьёт странное состояние, вернув нервозную школьницу назад. Но что-то подговаривало Маринетт не останавливаться ни на миг. Ощущение маски на лице не желало пропадать, будто сейчас контрольную писала _Ледибаг_ — уверенная героиня, которая просто не имела права на ошибку. Нет, она не могла ошибиться, ни за что.

Ближе к концу она всё-таки споткнулась на одном задании, втором, третьем. Вздохнув, Маринетт отложила работу в сторону. Чтобы написать тест идеально, нескольких дней зубрёжки явно не хватало. Но даже так она успешно справилась с задачей на восемьдесят процентов, что было неплохим результатом.

«После постоянных уведомлений от системы сложно перестроиться на реальную жизнь», — подумала Дюпен-Чен, подметив появившуюся привычку переносить рамки одного мира на другой.

Урок близился к концу, а она всё ожидала, когда перед глазами появятся строки о получении опыта и завершения квеста. Маринетт повернула голову в сторону Адриана, который уже дописал работу. Одноклассник выглядел задумчивым, то и дело сжимая-разжимая кулак. Почему же он вступился за _Ледибаг_ , поссорившись из-за незнакомой героини с лучшей подругой?

Дюпен-Чен, поддерживаемая шутливой справкой о диагнозе «агрестомания», была уверена, что узнает Адриана в «Миракулере» с первых минут знакомства. И не важно, в каком образе младший Агрест столкнется с _Ледибаг_. Она не допускала даже мысли о том, что Адриан мог не появляться в виртуальном мире. Глупость какая! Конечно же, наследник Габриэля Агреста активно участвует в игровых событиях и является топовым игроком, который хотя бы раз сталкивался с героиней в красном костюме. Кто же он? Как связан с ней?

Адриан будто почувствовал чужой взгляд, так и замер со сжатым кулаком. Его губы чуть шевельнулись, после чего парень повернулся, пристально посмотрев на другой ряд.

Дюпен-Чен почувствовала странное облегчение, когда поняла, что Агреста интересовала вовсе не она, а Хлоя, с надменным видом рассматривающая свой маникюр. Так было намного проще. Определенно.

***

Стоило миру вокруг снова стать четким, а накопившимся уведомлениям заполнить почти все поле зрения, как Маринетт облегченно выдохнула. Она понимала, что сбегать от проблем в виртуальный мир неправильно, но ничего поделать со своим порывом не смогла. Неожиданная защита Адриана и ленивое любопытство Альи подкосили её душевные силы в реальности. Дюпен-Чен весь день пролетала в облаках, невпопад отвечая на вопросы. Как ни странно, но Сезер и не настаивала на подробном отчете о происшествии перед уроком. Вызнав короткое «блондинки поссорились из-за Ледибаг» от Аликс, она пристала к Милен, вокруг которой и кружила фактически весь день. Не удивительно, в отличие от подруги, Алья была более общительной. Мечтательная Маринетт же, не сумев заставить себя поговорить с Адрианом, еле дождалась конца уроков и сбежала домой, чтобы снова запереться в комнате и погрузиться в игру.

Неправильно, чертовски неправильно.

Но искушение было слишком сильным. Аватарка была отображением прошлой Маринетт двухлетней давности. Короткие хвостики дергались из стороны в сторону, придавая симпатичной девушке детский вид. Амусфера улавливала психологическое состояние пользователя и передавала их отображение с удивительной точностью. В окне состояния персонажа уменьшенная копия _Принцессы_ явно грустила. Ещё и тучка появилась. Серое облако витало над головой несколько минут, пока Маринетт не отключила эту функцию через дополнительные настройки.

Душа жаждала виртуальных боёв, заманчивых приключений и интересных квестов. Гордость требовала собрать информацию о вчерашней акуме и взять реванш.

Умерев после той атаки, аватарка возродилась в центре игровой карты, рядом с монументом в виде символа инь-янь. Черная половина сияла фиолетовый цветом, показывая нынешнее превосходство злодейской фракции. Когда победа оставалась за героями, белая наливалась жёлтым. Кажется, символ ещё и бонусы к урону обеспечивал. Точно, под полосой хитпоинтов исчезла иконка со светлой бабочкой.

Маринетт отошла в сторону, избегая немногочисленных игроков. Вызвав меню, она намного увереннее и быстрее разбиралась с накопившимися уведомлениями. Обновления квестов, новый уровень, повышение рейтинга, новые сообщения. Помнится, в прошлый раз их было три. Появилось ещё одно, но все четыре письма оставалась непрочитанными. А отправители…

 **Rena**  
Лови карту с точками респауна самых простых талисманов. Для начала — самое то, а дальше придумаем, как быть. ~~прикрепленный файл~~

 **Система**  
Поздравляем с повышением рейтинга. Ваша награда за неделю…  
Поздравляем с победой в событии…  
Поздравляем…

 **Торгашко**  
Заманчивое предложение по выгодной цене…

 **Колдун**  
Неудачный конец игры, верно? Думаю, мы не раз ещё встретимся в игре. Если есть желание, то можешь найти меня здесь ~~ссылка с прикрепленными координатами~~. Есть информация об очень заманчивом квесте с ограниченным количеством участников. Награда оправдывает возможный риск, а шанс поквитаться с нашей общей знакомой выпадает нечасто. Жду ответ.

Собрав награды и удалив спам, Маринетт сохранила сообщение от подруги. Да, теперь ей не требовался новый талисман. Серьги и Тикки выгодно смотрелись на фоне даже самых легендарных предметов, хотя невозможность снятия придавала им схожесть с проклятием. Большего внимания заслуживало письмо _Колдуна_. Девушка была признательна за спасение от Вольпины и общую помощь. Проверив координаты, она поняла, что игрок скинул адрес одного из жилых домов рядом с монументом.

 _Один из «старой гвардии», знающий, как быстро набрать нужную сумму? Игровая жилплощадь сильно бьет по кошельку. Да и мало кому такое интересно. Те же ограничения по времени мешают полностью погрузиться в мир игры, а заядлые игроки предпочитают прокачивать уровни. Странно, но проверить стоит,_ — решила Маринетт.

На половине пути неожиданно проснулась Тикки. Квами материализовалась перед лицом из маленького красного шарика и быстро затараторила:

— Нам нужно разобраться с акумой! Зараженный игрок сейчас в городе, хотя и не трансформирован. Прекрасный шанс изгнать демона без боя!

Маринетт притормозила. О такой функции она слышала впервые, хотя окно умений героини _Ледибаг_ выучила почти наизусть.

— Это как?

— После активации камней чудес божьей коровки, кота и мотылька условия появления акумы изменились, — лекторским тоном начала объяснять квами.

К слову, обычно наставления передавались в более непринужденном стиле. Лука не стеснялся в выражениях и примерах, нагло замещая Тикки. Обычно, но не сейчас. Неужели у него выходной? Или наконец решил, что в тотальном присмотре больше нет необходимости?

— Раньше в городе хаотически появлялись зараженные талисманы с одноразовой активацией. Теперь же акумы появляются, если соблюдены два условия. Во-первых, наличие негативных эмоций у потенциального носителя зла. Во-вторых, трансформация злодея с камнем мотылька. Если хотя бы одно условие не соблюдено, то акума не появится и героям не придётся защищать город.

— Можно ли так вычислить злого неограниченного? — пробормотала Маринетт, внимательно слушая.

— Негативные эмоции являются сильным толчком для привлечения акумы. Печаль, злоба, тревога, стыд, неуверенность, гнев. Злодеи черпают в них силу, в то время как герои могут перейти на следующий уровень из-за положительных эмоций. Этот процесс ещё нестабилен, но общую суть я передала. В нашем случае злодей уже был под действием акумы, поэтому следующая трансформация пройдет несколько легче. Достаточно самой малой вспышки агрессии, чтобы в городе появился беснующийся усиленный злодей. Вспышка мала, а значит, её можно избежать. Достаточно успокоить носителя акумы до трансформации и изгнать акуму…

— Вариант для любителей шпионажа, — фыркнула Маринетт. — Без обид, Тикки, но эта миссия явно невыполнима. Найти _Мима_ вне трансформации, ждать его истерики и подтирать сопли возможно взрослому человеку… Я на такое не подписывалась и в няньки не нанималась. У меня есть планы на этот заход в игру и, какая жалость, слежки за злодеями здесь нет. Спасибо за информацию, но лучше я дождусь полноценного возвращения акумы. Ещё и с напарником нужно переговорить…

Тикки не ответила, явно обдумывая ответ своей носительницы. Маринетт же не стала терять времени и продолжила путь. Интересно, будет ли _Колдун_ в трансформации? Или же ей выпадет ещё один шанс раскрыть чужую личность?

***

Маринетт не ошиблась — координаты из мэйла указывали на дом другого игрока. Даже по самым скромным расчетам стоимость квартиры в этом районе превышала сотни тысяч. Страшно представить, сколько же времени _Колдун_ провел в «Миракулере». И ведь при этом он ненавидел виртуальный мир. Странный, очень странный игрок. Наверняка у него есть причины так пренебрегать своими принципами. Думать про то, что вчерашний спаситель мог оказаться читером, не хотелось. Убедившись, что квами не появится в самый неподходящий момент, девушка воспользовалась аналогом дверного звонка — сенсорной панелью, сигнал которой мог дойти до владельца дома, где бы тот не находился за исключением данжей, но это совсем другая тема.

Ответ пришёл почти сразу же. Дверь не открылась, пропуская гостью внутрь, но в чате появилось короткое сообщение от игрока. Он только что вышел из подземелья, но собирался добраться до места встречи за несколько минут. Воспользуется суперспособностями? Или слишком хорошо изучил город, ориентируясь в запутанных переулках, как рыба в воде?

 _Колдун_ действительно добрался до дома за полторы минуты. Без своей пентаграммы, бегом. Знакомый костюм уступил место обычной одежде (стиль которой подозрительно напоминал агрестовскую коллекцию прошлых лет), но общая расцветка и остроконечная шляпа на голове отметали все сомнения. Злодей _Колдун_ и гражданский _Tesoro_ были одним человеком. Парень широко улыбался, совсем не заметив, как замер взгляд Маринетт.

Лучшей компьютерной графике мира не передать то состояние, которое охватило сейчас недо-Шерлока. Дюпен-Чен была всеми руками за придерживание тайны личности, но очень часто ей казалось, что весь мир был против. Что Аврора- _Непогода_ , что Алья- _Рена_ легко и непринужденно раскрывали себя, совсем не беспокоясь о возможных проблемах. Вчерашний знакомый казался надежным человеком, который даже прикрыл _Вольпину_ , позволив той сохранить маску на лице и не раскрыться на глазах соперницы. Но в итоге _Колдун_ ничем не отличался от остальных. Ещё один раздолбай.

Пожалуйста, пусть она сумеет сдержаться и не вывалит на почти незнакомого игрока все своё негодование по этому поводу! Этот _Тезоро_ не был виноват, он просто обычный человек, не скованный дурацким талисманом и сговором с разработчиками игры. Отчасти Маринетт даже завидовала ему, ведь сама не могла так легко раскрыть себя.

— Не ожидал, что мы увидимся так скоро, — жизнерадостно заявил парень. — Рад встрече, _Принцесса_.

Функцию перевода эмоций в виде смайликов или тучек он отключил. В кедах, джинсах и майке игрок ничем не отличался от обычного подростка. Только фиолетовый цвет кожи, яркое тату на плече и странная шляпа выбивались из «обычного образа». Удивительно, но дикое смешение виртуального и реального подходило созданному аватару.

— Я тоже, — девушка замялась, не зная, как обратиться к игроку.

— Вечная проблема, верно? Можешь звать меня Колдуном, разницы никакой, — равнодушно сказал он, разблокировав вход в дом. — Во время трансформации имя не играет существенной роли, а на событиях можно менять его, сколько душе угодно. Сегодня _Колдун_ , завтра _Гоблин_ , через неделю кто-то ещё.

— И только _Тезоро_ остается постоянным, — подхватила Маринетт, проходя за ним.

— Раньше моей подруге казалось забавным называть качка под два метра «милым», — неожиданно поделился _Колдун_. — Не обращай внимания и располагайся. Квартирка до отеля не дотягивает, ну и фиг с ней. Кресла, диван, подоконник, а вот ковер не рекомендую. Из-за экспериментов с управлением некоторая мебель довольно необычна.

Маринетт постаралась не думать о том, что игрок сделал с ковром при помощи обычного окна настроек. К слову, что вообще можно было учудить с его помощью? Девушка нервно дернула головой, искоса посмотрев на злосчастный ковер, и села в одиночное кресло. Разумеется, по ощущениям оно ничуть не уступало реальному. Расслабиться и заснуть в нём было бы довольно легко, но знакомое любопытство, отдававшееся по всему телу, не позволяло так легко устраниться от реальности. Дюпен-Чен цокнула языком, продолжая сверлить набор пикселей изучающим взглядом.

 _Колдун_ , заметивший внутреннюю борьбу своей гостьи, с улыбкой расположился напротив. Кажется, чужое любопытство искренне забавляло его.

— Так что там с квестом? Мэйл был неожиданным, но… интригующим, — тщательно подбирая слова, сказала Маринетт.

— Квест рассчитан на участие нескольких групп игроков. Уровень не так важен, но наличие сильного талисмана или прокачанной репутации сильно облегчит игру. Задачей является очистка определенной территории от обычных мобов и… других игроков. Помимо этого придётся потратить время на возню с сюжетной частью. Заброшенный особняк, тайны предыдущих хозяев, — парень поморщился, явно предпочитая боевую часть ожидаемого события, — и прочая ерунда. Думаю, одного игрока с высокой репутацией будет вполне достаточно.

Репутация. Ещё один аспект «Миракулера», который Маринетт обошла стороной. Игроки, которые уделяли много времени сюжетной части игры и взаимодействию с НИПами, меняли цвет своих никнеймов. Зелёный, синий, оранжевый, красный и так далее. Помимо этого им становились доступны новые ветки в диалогах, открывались скрытые функции. Да, такой человек действительно был необходим, если заманчивый квест не сводился к банальной очистке территории.

— Увы, но я вряд ли смогу помочь, — сразу призналась девушка. — И знакомых у меня не так уж и много.

Привлекать Алью отчего-то не хотелось. Хотя подруга обязательно бы заинтересовалась таким событием и нашла необходимую информацию в самые сжатые сроки. Ещё бы про ковер выяснила.

— Не заморачивайся, — отмахнулся _Колдун_. — Тебя я позвал по другой причине. Уровни, талисманы и репутация — ерунда. Намного лучше, когда за спиной стоит тот, в ком ты уверен.

— Мы знакомы один день, — мягко напомнила Маринетт.

Игрок с фиолетовой кожей и неестественным цветом глаз, кардинально отличавшийся от почти настоящей внешности аватарки Дюпен-Чен, странно посмотрел на девушку и улыбнулся. Да, система явно не могла передать те эмоции, которые испытывал настоящий человек по _ту сторону_ реальности. Насмешка? Превосходство? Простая радость?

Маринетт была готова поверить и в то, что они раньше встречались в Париже, но, увы, проверить хотя бы одну теорию не получилось. _Колдун_ перевёл разговор в деловую сторону, хотя недосказанное «это ты так думаешь» осталось витать в помещении.

— Этого вполне достаточно. С лидером команды соперников я знаком, там тоже проблема с недобором игроков, поэтому запуск квеста отложили на две недели. За это время можно неплохо раскачать персонажа и найти приличный талисман. Ты ведь не собиралась присоединяться к Совам?

— Нет, их методы слишком специфические. Не вижу смысла настолько ограничивать игру, сосредотачиваясь на такой узкой дорожке. Хотя было бы неплохо использовать активные навыки не только здесь, но и в реальности. Подходит какой-то маньяк, а ты ему как врежешь, — мечтательно улыбнулась Маринетт.

Уж ей с природной неуклюжестью грация _Ледибаг_ пришлась бы очень кстати. Но и озвученный вариант смотрелся весьма неплохо. Кстати, процесс трансформации сопровождался меняющимся танцем, поэтому даже самые неуверенные игроки могли научиться хоть как-то двигаться под музыку. А экспериментаторы вроде Альи ещё и умудрялись лечить кого-то от страха высоты.

— И можно без проблем пробовать чужую стряпню, — поддержал её _Колдун_. — К счастью, виртуальная готовка совсем не зависит от реальных навыков. И риск отравиться минимален.

Разговор затянулся почти на час. Маринетт и не заметила, как простой знакомый стал приятелем. С ним было легко обсуждать не только игровые темы, но и часть реальной жизни. Казалось, что они знакомы уже очень давно. И та особая улыбка в ответ на замечание девушки только подтверждала это. Расставались игроки с явной неохотой, но признавая необходимость. У каждого были планы на оставшуюся часть игрового времени.

***

С каждым разом трансформация в супергероя проходила всё легче и легче. Убедившись, что розовая вспышка скрывает аватар ото всех, оставляя игрока наедине с самим собой, Маринетт расслабилась и даже начала по настоящему получать удовольствия от предлагаемых системой пируэтов. Красная маска на лице воспринималась как должное, принося девушке уверенность в себя. Да, для неё, героини, нет никаких преград. Для неё открыты все пути. Не только дороги на земле, но и лестница в небо.

Достаточно просто махнуть рукой — и серый скучный мир останется далеко позади. А красная фигура взлетит на самую вершину, не сдерживаемая ничем.

 _Ледибаг_ радостно улыбнулась, совсем не ощущая грусти из-за вчерашнего поражения. Общение с _Колдуном_ будто сняло с глаз пелену. Всё же _Миракулер_ — простая игра, которую не стоит воспринимать всерьёз. Она здесь для того, чтобы веселиться, а не взваливать на плечи идиотские миссии по защите целого города. Ха, на сервере тысячи таких же «героев», которые намного превосходили божью коровку не только в умениях, но и по энтузиазму. Честное слово, лучше бы такой важный талисман достался кому-то другому…

В этот раз меланхоличные мысли не могли испортить оптимистичный настрой. А новое сообщение в чате только подбодрило девушку.

Писал _Кот Нуар_. И короткое сообщение о встрече на привычном месте заставило _Ледибаг_ тотчас сорваться с места.

Осуждение Хлои, защита Адриана, болтовня с _Колдуном_ не шли ни в какое сравнение со словами такого же игрока, как и она. Связанного неограниченным талисманом и тайной разработчиков. Игрока, чья поддержка была необходима не только _Ледибаг_ , но и Маринетт.

И когда мнение _Кота Нуара_ стало для неё таким важным?

Она не знала ответа. Но ветер, бьющий аватарку в лицо, и приближающийся черный силуэт на крыше кричали: «Всегда».


	17. Chapter 17

_Кот Нуар_ заметил приближение своей напарницы ещё до того, как девушка приземлилась на крышу. Ему не требовались подсказки в виде голубого маркера на карте: время, проведённое в виртуальном мире, окупалось с лихвой. Инстинкты обострились, а некоторые рефлексы впечатлили даже самых строгих критиков реальности. Отличный результат, учитывая то, что игрой _Нуар_ заинтересовался только из вредности и солидарности с подругой. Парень не зря считался сильнейшим игроком фракции, несмотря на свой возраст. Он не воспринимал «Миракулер» как обычную игру, он жил этим миром, хотя понимал искусственность происходящего лучше многих. _Ледибаг_ же была новичком, ещё и в ярком костюме. Её бы заметил и…

— Привет, — тонкий голос прервал размышления, переведя их в другую сторону. — Давно ждёшь?

Кошачьи уши невпопад дернулись, игрок пожал плечами. Он не видел смысла в долгих рассуждениях или пустой болтовне. Принимая игру близко к сердцу, _Нуар_ не мог не отреагировать на вчерашнее происшествие. На победу тёмной стороны. Кажется, напарница поняла, что вечный балагур сейчас не в настроении. Девушка подошла к краю крыши и села, соблюдая дистанцию. Кот находился в таком же положении, разве что занял наблюдательную позицию несколько раньше. С этой точки открывался прекрасный вид на переход в район города, который сейчас захватили злодеи.

— Не думаю, что это важно. _Ледибаг_ , нам нужно поговорить.

— Да, пожалуй.

Она совсем не умела контролировать свои эмоции. От игрового аватара так и веяло грустью, подавленностью. _Кот_ подумал, а не спросить ли, что расстроило напарницу, но не стал. Слишком уж велика вероятность того, что проблема тянется из реала. Да и вряд ли _Ледибаг_ захочет обсуждать это с ним, навязанным напарником. Тот факт, что они неплохо сработались за несколько дней, ещё не делал их лучшими друзьями. Чёрт, их даже приятелями назвать сложно!

— Герои из нас вышли не ахти, — тихо сказал _Нуар_ и невольно заметил, как вздрогнула собеседница. — Глупо получилось с акумой.

— С другой стороны, постоянное превосходство героев над злодеями угнетает, — возразила _Ледибаг_. — Подводить ожидания плохо, но эта затея с особыми талисманами разрушает игровой баланс. Она губит красоту этого мира, перечит его смыслу.

— И как ты, такая правильная, согласилась быть божьей коровкой? — с искренним интересом спросил _Кот Нуар_.

Кагами не собиралась разговаривать о ситуации с новой божьей коровкой, но игрок заметил, что его нянька довольна кандидатурой. Она почти и не возмущалась произволом Луки, хотя обычно разговорить преемницу Натали было проще простого. Было что-то в отношениях вечных соперников, что видели все представители компании «AGRESTE» и прочие причастные, но не они сами.

— Да оно само как-то получилось, — сказала _Ледибаг_ так, что ей даже поверить захотелось.

Общение с предыдущей божьей коровкой почти напрочь убило веру в людей, но новая напарница со своим идиллическим взглядом на мир производила особое впечатление. Ей хотелось верить, помогать и сохранить эту наивность как можно дольше. Вряд ли это маска, но кому как не _Нуару_ знать о многогранности человеческой натуры. Уж он-то поразительно отличался от себя в обычной жизни, причём так, что даже Лука снимал шляпу. Хотя, кажется, старый друг просто поспорил на него с Кагами, вот и радовался выигрышу. В любом случае, игрок не собирался давать своей напарнице какие-то поблажки.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

— О нашем плане. Я согласен, что постоянный перевес напрочь убивает желание играть, но и молча уступить не смогу. Гордость не позволит. Мы должны быть серьёзнее. Вчера ни я, ни ты не смогли попасть на событие, поэтому…

— Ты ошибаешься. Я… была там. Видела акуму, но и единицы урона не нанесла. Он сначала полностью уничтожил боевой костюм, а в конце отправил на перерождение. Я думала, что если лишилась трансформации, то смогу хотя бы о способностях разузнать, — в голосе героини отчетливо слышалось сожаление. — Куда там… Злодеи вместе с _Вольпиной_ подготовились намного лучше героев: разбили в пух и прах, ещё и территорию захватили. А я… ничего не смогла сделать.

 _Кот Нуар_ слышал, что его напарницу видели в онлайне незадолго до прибытия акумы, но он и подумать не мог, что она устроит такое. _Ледибаг_ была наивной оптимисткой, которая предпочитала веселиться в играх, а не драться на пределе своих сил. Парню было проще думать, что она просто не залогинилась, чем поверить в то, что миленький жучок решилась действовать. Лишилась геройских сил, но полезла в самое пекло.

Это… впечатляло.

Сама _Ледибаг_ же видела в своих действиях сплошную ошибку, глупую и непоправимую. Девушка попыталась сжаться в комочек, но смотрела из-под чёлки на напарника, явно ожидая какой-то реакции. Хоть что-то, только не пронзительное молчание.

— Ты хотя бы что-то попыталась сделать, — неловко сказал _Кот Нуар_ , не понимая, как успокоить героиню. — Я полностью всё пропустил. И вовеки не будет мне прощения!

Как ни странно, но пафосная фраза вызвала неловкий смешок, после которого донеслось приглушенное: «Хватит паясничать!» _Ледибаг_ выглядела не рассерженной, а смущенной, и это радовало. Пускай лучше краснеет, чем укоряет себя.

— И наше, кхм, временное отступление — ещё не конец света. Найдём информацию об акуме, выработаем стратегию и возьмём реванш. До того, как талисман злодея станет неограниченным, герои обязательно отыграются. А захват территории пойдёт игре только на пользу. Он активировал новое событие. Еженедельная битва за территорию. По описанию нам предстоит неплохая заварушка, на деле же до воскресенья нужно ещё дожить. Не грусти, _Ледибаг_ , мы ещё прорвёмся!

Героиня улыбнулась и расправила плечи.

— Ты прав. Могу сказать, что этот фрик атакует на расстоянии мощными атаками по площади. Полностью разрушил площадь и, по словам других участников, даже не подпустил к себе героев. Хотя тогда бой шёл на несколько сторон и нашу фракцию представляли только совы. Я не видела ни одного супера, кроме этих ребят.

— И, разумеется, там была _Вольпина_ , — проницательно добавил игрок. — Без этой рыжей лисы не проходит ни одна заварушка. Впору позавидовать организаторским способностям.

— Это точно. Но сражаться против неё… рановато ещё. Кстати, один из игроков «Совы» трансформировался в точную копию тебя. _Вольпина_ разошлась не на шутку. Кажется, она правда поверила, что смогла победить _Кота Нуара_.

— Жалкая имитация, — фыркнул настоящий _Кот Нуар_. — Всё веселье я пропустил. Хотелось бы встретить своего двойника. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы посмотреть на реализацию плана компании. Талисманы в игре имеют множество отражений. Чтобы скрыть правду об отличиях неограниченных талисманов, были созданы копии. Так что вполне вероятно, что скоро город заполонят твои близняшки. А вот дуэль с _Вольпиной_ теперь неизбежна. Надо же отстоять свою честь.

— Я бы посмотрела на это, — сразу заявила героиня. — И даже поставила половину своих сбережений.

— Настолько уверена в своём фаворите? — с улыбкой спросил игрок.

— Ты точно не проиграешь _Вольпине_ , — гордо заявила девушка. — Она, конечно, сильна, но не дотягивает процентов так на тридцать.

И посмотрела, лукаво улыбнувшись. _Кот Нуар_ поддался игривому настроению напарницы и приосанился.

— Определенно не дотягивает, — довольно заключила _Ледибаг_.

— Вызвать _Вольпину_ на дуэль можно в любой момент, — более серьезно сказал _Нуар_. — Она всего лишь игрок, хотя и выдающийся. _Мим_ же — нет. Он становится сильнее с каждой победой, чего нельзя сказать про нас. Ты же знаешь, что четырехкратная победа превратит его талисман в неограниченный?

Напарница неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Слышала что-то такое, — с запинкой ответила она. — Разве это плохо? То, что появятся другие игроки с такой возможностью?

Кажется, _Ледибаг_ искренне не понимала его мыслей. Вот ведь честная душа. _Кот Нуар_ на мгновение подумал, а не поддаться ли уговорам, чтобы после посмотреть на её реакцию, но почти сразу вспомнил наставления Кагами. Нет, в этой игре жалость может обойтись дорогой ценой. Сантиментам и благородству места нет. И при осознании этого на душе стало как-то гадко. Это чувство было хорошо знакомо герою из реальности.

— Плохо, не плохо, какая разница? — раздраженно спросил _Нуар_ , не обратив внимания на нахмурившуюся напарницу.

Игрок попытался было объяснить свои мысли, но замолчал, так и не сказав ни слова. Недовольная девушка с голубыми глазами смотрела со скептицизмом, скрестив руки на груди. Красная маска на лице сыграла свою роль: _Кот Нуар_ будто призрака увидел. Точно с таким же взглядом первая _Ледибаг_ начинала редкие ссоры, осадок после которых оставался на протяжении не одного месяца. И пусть это была лишь фантазия, и _она_ никак не могла оказаться на этой крыше, герой прикусил язык. Он не хотел переносить свои проблемы на позитивную напарницу, волей случая ввязавшуюся в эту историю.

— Оставь _Мима_ на меня, — наконец сказал _Кот Нуар_. — Я сам разберусь с нашумевшей акумой.

— Вот как, — недоверчиво и с явной насмешкой усмехнулась напарница, — твой аватар научился очищать акуму? Я-то думала, что это прерогатива созидателей.

— Улучшенный Катаклизм справится и с акумой, не переживай.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула, но, поколебавшись с минуту, неуверенно кивнула.

— Твоя взяла. И что же это за план-то такой?

Следующие полчаса напарники провели за обсуждением гениального плана _Кота Нуара_. В итоге они сошлись на том, чтобы обратиться к торговцам информацией. Событие прошло в закрытой зоне, о способностях _Мима_ никто не мог сказать ничего полезного. Атаковать же вслепую не собирался никто, пусть и по разным причинам. Один беспокоился о репутации первого игрока фракции, а вторая предпочитала подготовиться к неприятностям с максимальной тщательностью. Неудивительно, что герои решили остановиться на небезызвестной _Фоксе_ , успевшей прославиться на весь сервер как самый надежный информатор.

— Как бы все ни повернулось, не принимай близко к сердцу, — искренне посоветовал _Кот Нуар_. — Никто и не ждал от _Ледибаг_ выдающихся результатов. Лучше вообще забудь про последствия и наслаждайся игрой. Оставь все на меня.


	18. Chapter 18

_Кот Нуар_ и не заметил, как сильно его неосторожная фраза ранила _Ледибаг_. Разговор быстро исчерпал себя. Возможно, герой и хотел что-то обсудить, но, наткнувшись на застывший взгляд напарницы, утих и быстро сбежал с крыши, намереваясь связаться с торговкой информацией. _Ледибаг_ же после его ухода не продержалась и минуты: рваными движениями вызвала меню и разлогинилась. Эмоции охватили девушку, превратив её в идеальную жертву для акумы. Как бы ей плохо не было, героиня не собиралась поддаваться тому, кого называли главным врагом. Возвращение в реальность воспринималось как побег, но это волновало Маринетт меньше всего. _Ледибаг_ выполнила свою роль, разработав план, и необходимость в маске на лице отпала.

Дюпен-Чен сняла нейрошлем и отложила оборудование в сторону, после чего перевернулась на бок, буравя взглядом стену. Всего два года назад её украшали плакаты и вырезки из статей, сейчас же не было ничего. Мечтательная девчушка, которая не умела скрывать свои чувства, уступила место более сильной Маринетт. Ей казалось, что никакие слова не смогут задеть панцирь, защищающий самое сокровенное. Больше не смогут.

Тогда почему небрежный тон напарника не выходит из головы? «Никто не ждет успехов Ледибаг». Почему случайная фраза отдается болью в груди? Почему?

— Дурак, — обиженно заявила Маринетт, будто её подушка была виновата. — Дурак, дурак, дурак!

С самого первого дня Дюпен-Чен преследовал призрачный образ первой _Ледибаг_. Той, кому изначально предназначался талисман. Пусть про эту девушку говорили немало плохого, но это перекрывалось её успехами. Маринетт верила, что, окажись на её месте «она», все сложилось бы по-другому. И _Нуар_ никогда бы не сказал такого, не назвал бы её бесполезной. Откуда глупому Коту знать, что напарница серьёзно переживала из-за того, что, по сути, являлась заменой. Более удачливой, но заменой. Даже Кагами и Лука видели в Маринетт другую, постоянно сравнивали с «ней». Хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь _Ледибаг_ избавится от налета прошлого, что когда-нибудь этот аватар станет олицетворением самой Маринетт. _Кот Нуар_ разбил эту мечту вдребезги, знатно потоптался по душевной ране.

Девушка прикрыла глаза, видя образ героини с красной маской на лице. Воображение превратило смутную фигуру в сногсшибательную модель, окончательно опустив самооценку Маринетт. Сил ни на что не осталось, хотелось просто лежать в обнимку с подушкой и ждать. Ждать чуда, которое указало бы путь запутавшейся Дюпен-Чен.

Волнения не самого легкого дня сыграли свою роль: школьница заснула меньше чем через несколько минут и проспала до самого вечера. Во сне тревоги отошли в сторону, уступив место привычным мечтам. Что ни говори, а возможность взлететь в небо с помощью йо-йо многого стоит. Вверх, к облакам! Вниз, к дорогам! В сторону, лавируя между небоскребами! Полный вперёд и ни шагу назад!

***

Алья, а точнее её персонаж, согласилась помочь _Коту Нуару_ и _Ледибаг_ с выслеживанием _Мима_. Маринетт узнала это от напарника и тотчас заметила и в реальности. Подруга выглядела куда задумчивее обычного, то и дело тянулась к телефону и постоянно переписывалась с кем-то. Информационная сеть пронырливой лисицы внушала легкую опаску, даром, что работала на героев. Вопрос поимки акумы был делом времени.

Милен, признавшаяся в том, что это её отец стал причиной такого ажиотажа, выглядела нервной. Девушка не привыкла находиться в центре внимания. К счастью, друзья не оставляли Апрель, утянули её выполнять малозначительный групповой квест. Такой беззаботности можно было позавидовать, но на кону стояло слишком многое.

«Отстойная из меня получилась героиня, — с насмешкой думала Дюпен-Чен, гуляя по парку в одиночестве. — Думаю совсем не о чести фракции или победе над акумой. В первую очередь, я хочу доказать всем, что они ошибались, что Ледибаг не пустое место, что она другая! Я хочу выйти из тени первой, хочу быть собой. Если ради этого придётся в одиночку победить акуму… так тому и быть».

Маринетт не раз порывалась позвонить Алье или Луке, но то и дело откладывала телефон в сторону. Она не могла рассказать о своих переживаниях никому, как бы сильно не хотелось высказаться. Дошло до того, что Дюпен-Чен достала свой старый дневник и попыталась вылить эмоции на бумагу. Дальше первых двух строчек дело не пошло: на глаза попался кривой почерк двухлетней давности и набросок супергероя с забавной прической. Были же времена… Такие беззаботные, такие счастливые… Воспоминания отдаются теплом в груди, с лица исчезает печаль. Маринетт хочется снова увидеть старых друзей, но запал быстро проходит. Они все изменились, и отрицать это глупо. Глупо и так по-детски наивно. Так в духе Маринетт.

«Я. Справлюсь. Сама», — повторяет она как мантру, не забывая шагать по аллеям.

Дюпен-Чен не замечает, что следом за ней неотступно следует чужой силуэт. На голову накинут капюшон неброской куртки, руки спрятаны в карманы. И только взгляд будто прилип к темноволосой макушке.

Раздается звук входящего уведомления. На экране никнейм Альи и короткое сообщение с координатами _Мима_. Не вовремя, как и всегда, но Маринетт начинает привыкать к тому, что её жизнь полна неожиданностей. Дюпен-Чен оглядывается по сторонам, замечает игровое кафе и мчится туда, забыв про старую неприязнь к таким местам.

Преследователь отступает, провожая Маринетт задумчивым взглядом. Теперь ему здесь делать нечего. Он занимает удобное место на каменной ограде и включает начавшийся стрим, готовясь к увлекательному зрелищу. Название — Финальная битва! — звучит пафосно и многообещающе. В толпе игроков мелькают знакомые персонажи, но главные герои ещё не показались. Ничего, успеют. Не могут не успеть, когда собрались так близко. Одна — в кафе напротив, второй — в жилом здании над ним.


	19. Chapter 19

Одержимая желанием победы, Маринетт совсем забыла, что игра рассчитана на множество пользователей. Девушка настроилась на сложную битву против главного босса, не включив в уравнение других злодеев. Таких же игроков, ведомых тем же желанием. Ничего удивительного в том, что небо и земля оказались заполонены самыми разными аватарами, не было. И все же Дюпен-Чен не удержалась от изумленного присвиста.

Из-за сгустившихся туч город казался мрачным, как раз под стать злодейскому правлению. Редкие яркие фигурки как никогда привлекали к себе внимание, то и дело вспыхивая из-за спецэффектов и суператак. Зрелище действительно завораживало, во многом благодаря общей атмосфере. Нескоординированные герои хотели отыграться за проигрыш, вернуть часть города, в то время как злодейская фракция была одним слаженным организмом. Маринетт ни секунды не сомневалась, что россыпь огненных фейерверков вдали — дело рук _Вольпины_.

Громкий хохот стал для Дюпен-Чен сигналом к действию. Промчавшаяся над ней _Непогода_ размахивала зонтом, замораживая целые здания за несколько секунд. Уклониться удалось чудом, но дело принимало опасный оборот. Геройская крыша была слишком заметной точкой. Чтобы не наступить на те же грабли снова, нужно было сваливать и поскорее. Но куда?

Злодейка, закончившая круг почета, возвращалась, на что намекали и маркер на миникарте, и обострившееся чутьё. Маринетт, кое-как лавируя на льду, скатилась к краю крыши и не без труда замерла на краю. Азарт захватил её, придал аватару ловкости. Девушка полуобернулась и встретила _Непогоду_ нахальной улыбкой, чтобы в следующий момент показушно упасть назад, в полете активируя трансформацию.

Риск? Дюпен-Чен была уверена, что самоуверенная Аврора не станет догонять мелкую сошку, а умчится дальше в поисках достойного соперника. Маленького червячка сомнений было недостаточно, чтобы вернуть начинающую героиню на путь разума. Она уже все для себя решила и собиралась выложиться на полную. Пафосное появление в стиле _Кота Нуара_? Умеем и практикуем. Здравый смысл? К черту!

***

Атака _Ледибаг_ так безрассудна, что застывают все. И _Кот Нуар_ , и _Вольпина_ , и _Мим_. Алый аватар стремительно атакует, нарушая все мыслимые законы реальности. Йо-йо, обычная детская игрушка, становится мощным оружием, от которого содрогается все. Злодей тоже не промах, а о силе его навыков говорит все игровое сообщество. Напарница не может об этом не знать: на аватаре появляются разноцветные полосы от полученного урона, но она не отступает, продолжает натиск. Эта решимость настолько не связывается с образом наивного новичка, что _Кот Нуар_ не приходит в себя непростительно долго.

Полминуты. Тридцать секунд _Ледибаг_ в одиночку сражалась с превосходящей по силе акумой, которой проиграла раньше. Рукопашные навыки у героини были развиты слабо, урон проходил из-за добавляемых йо-йо ударов, но напарница ни на миг не останавливалась. Поразительный прогресс для той, кто не так давно во всем полагалась на него. Невероятно.

— Какой позор, — презрительный голос _Вольпины_ никак не вязался с тенью уважения во взгляде.

Даже плутовка-лисица оценила действия своих соперников. Это говорило о многом.

«Можешь гордиться собой, — подумал герой, продолжая следить за ходом боя, — _Ледибаг_ ».

Стоило _Вольпине_ только потянуться к флейте, как _Кот Нуар_ удлинил шест для предупреждающей атаки. Скорость игроков была на одном уровне, так что неприкрытая угроза не осталась незамеченной для злодейки. Девушка удивленно дернула лисьими ушами и издевательски изогнула бровь. Она ведь видела, что отношения в золотом дуэте далеко не такие радужные, какими видятся остальным, и потому не рассчитывала на такую поддержку.

— Серьёзно? Ты разочаровываешь меня, _Кот Нуар_.

— Думай что хочешь, _Вольпина_ , но дальше тебе дороги нет. Я не позволю прервать эту дуэль.

На лице злодейки застыло непередаваемое выражение: дикая смесь насмешки, изумления и уверенности. Лисьи уши дернулись еще раз, а затем девушка рассмеялась. Она не стеснялась показывать свои чувства, ведь они все равно были ненастоящими. Глупая амусфера была разрекламирована слишком хорошо. _Вольпина_ была прекрасной лгуньей и умела показывать людям то, что они ожидают видеть. Такая реакция была вполне в духе лидера темной стороны: она должна была впечатлить глупого кота, показать ему наивность его действий.

От очередного приема _Мима_ в воздух поднялись клубы дыма. Тяжелый сизый воздух отлично дополнял мрачную решимость на лице героя. Кто бы мог подумать, что _Кот Нуар_ способен строить такие серьезные физиономии? Секунда, две… Ощущение угрозы никуда не исчезло, только притаилось. _Вольпина_ , кажется, понимает, но признавать отказывается. Он же притворяется, да? Он не может быть таким искренним! Не может быть таким!

— Брось, — панибратски заявляет девушка и невинно приближается к сопернику. — Ты ведь совсем не веришь в эту неумеху, _Кот_.

— Мы команда.

Этот короткий ответ совсем не подходит шумному балагуру, каким и был _Кот Нуар_. Два простых слова повисают в воздухе и повторяются для _Вольпины_ бесконечным эхом. Она слышала эту фразу раньше, в другом месте и при других обстоятельствах. Тот человек был едва ли не полной противоположностью героя. Одно лицо наложилось на другое, и флиртующая лиса в смятении отступила назад.

Мысли спутались, вернуть привычную надменность оказалось не так легко. Ясно видевший внутреннюю борьбу соперницы _Кот Нуар_ ничего не сказал, лишь обеспокоенно посматривал вниз, в сторону переулка, где развернулась настоящая битва. То и дело дергающееся кошачье ухо отчего-то насмешило _Вольпину_. Тихий смех стал первой искренней эмоцией, которую злодейка показала миру. Герой неуловимым образом понял это и улыбнулся краем губ.

— В этот раз я оставлю её, — заявила лисица, демонстративно убирая флейту в инвентарь, — но больше поблажек не жди. Я буду наблюдать за вами, герои.

Яркая волна красных божьих коровок взлетела в небо и окутала едва ли не половину квартала. Прежде, чем действие спецнавыка прекратилось, наблюдательская крыша опустела. _Вольпина_ поспешила скрыться от победителей, а _Кот Нуар_ наконец пришел к напарнице.

Показушная серьезность смогла обмануть лисицу, но на самом деле он действительно переживал за непутевую героиню. Договаривались ведь, что бой с усиленным _Мимом_ достанется более опытному игроку, но _Ледибаг_ сделала все по-своему. И победила ведь! Девушка протягивала руку поверженному сопернику, что-то говорила ему и не прекращала улыбаться. _Кот Нуар_ пораженно уставился на героиню, от полосы хитпоинтов которой осталось меньше пяти процентов, будто впервые увидел её.

Настоящую _Ледибаг_.

— _Кот Нуар?_ — удивленно спросила она, наконец заметив появление напарника.

Неправильно растолковав взгляд восхищения, героиня смущенно опустила голову и забормотала что-то в духе «оно само так получилось». Протянутый кулак она не замечала до последнего. А после забавно округлила глаза, не понимая, что происходит.

— Отличная работа, миледи, — искренне сказал _Кот Нуар_ , забавляясь над такой реакцией.

 _Ледибаг_ торжествующе стукнула своим кулачком о его.

— Отличная работа, — повторила она, победоносно улыбаясь.


	20. Chapter 20

Медленно, но верно тайна личности продвигалась в списке вещей, которые раздражали Маринетт. Всего за несколько дней необходимость всячески открещиваться от причастности к «Миракулеру» дошла до абсурда. Сначала просьба Альи поучаствовать в одной авантюре на пару с близняшками, потом предложение о групповом квесте для всего класса, затем съёмки виртуального клипа… И остальные похожие моменты. С каждым новым отказом Маринетт чувствовала, как её вера в лучшее закапывается в песок. Непонимающие взгляды друзей не добавляли радости. В конце концов, молчаливый конфликт между «я не должна раскрывать себя как _Ледибаг_ » и «я просто хочу повеселиться в игре» достиг своего пика.

Вместо того, чтобы страдать в одиночестве, Дюпен-Чен поступила мудрее. Она привлекла к решению проблемы главного зачинщика. Лука был тем, кто направлял ее в виртуальном мире, из-за чего был косвенно виновен в смятении Маринетт. Как можно не переживать, если чувствуешь, что скоро обзаведешься раздвоением личности?

Храбрая героиня _Ледибаг_ — раз.

Обычная школьница Маринетт — два.

Завсегдатай интернет форумов про месье Агреста Бриджитт — три.

— Лука, мы можем поговорить? — спросила Дюпен-Чен и, услышав в динамике отдаленный голос Кагами, исправилась: — Нам _нужно_ поговорить.

Красноречивое молчание (жучок, ты в курсе, что сегодня выходной?) продлилось несколько секунд. Голос Луки казался охрипшим, но никакого недовольства или грубости Маринетт не уловила. Куффен действительно влиял на свою подопечную, заражая ту уверенностью и привычкой писать людям в неудобное время.

— Что думаешь насчет набережной, скажем, через полчаса?

Тихий смех Цуруги удивил Маринетт слишком сильно. Кагами была самой ответственной из всех знакомых людей, в то время как Лука полагался только на везение. Представить эту парочку вне работы было сложно, но возможно. Судя по тому, что услышала Дюпен-Чен, наставница _Кота Нуара_ отлично проводила время. Так, а теперь главное не спалить свое смущение и быстро закончить разговор.

_Я могла испортить им свидание?_

— Да-да, все от-отлично, — затараторила Маринетт, отчаянно краснея из-за перехода в режим мямлезавра. — Если тебе удобно, то без проблем. До-до встречи. Пока!

Скинув звонок, девушка обреченно стукнула себя телефоном по лбу. Она ведь уже прошла через это, оставила мямлезавра в прошлом и сказала себе, что будет двигаться дальше. Так почему жизнь снова и снова откидывает её назад? Нат, мямлезавр — если посмотреть с такой стороны, то и не скажешь, что Маринетт изменилась. Какой была, такой и осталась.

— Глупая, глупая, глупая, — забормотала она, еле шевеля губами.

Порыв ветра растрепал длинные волосы, распущенные сегодня. Девушка мысленно помянула свое решение побыть красивой и решительно заплела косу. В процессе её взгляд остановился на большом билборде с рекламой «AGRESTE». Габриэль Агрест появлялся на рекламных плакатах крайне редко, что возносило ценность рекламируемой вещи в десятки (если не сотни!) раз. По крайней мере, для такого человека, каким была Маринетт.

«Открытая конференция с создателем игры номер один этого года», — прочитала Дюпен-Чен.

Кажется, кто-то уже рассказывал ей об этой конференции раньше. И в подборке новостей несколько раз всплывали статьи с новыми подробностями. Маринетт хотела посетить конференцию онлайн, но цены даже на виртуальное присутствие были слишком высоки. Не зря месье Агрест считался самым влиятельным человеком столетия. Попасть на встречу такого уровня обычной школьнице было нереально.

Что же, остается избавиться от негативных эмоций в игре, выплеснув обиду на мобах. Да, так она и сделает. Если удастся убедить Луку пойти на небольшую хитрость, то в планах на ближайшее время останется только усиленная прокачка. Сперва нужно просто встретиться с Куффеном. Набережная — интересный выбор для встречи, вполне в его духе.

Подсчитав, что быстрее будет идти пешком, Маринетт наконец сдвинулась с места.

— В последний раз: у него не свидание. Если и так, то я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — шёпотом заявила Дюпен-Чен, лавируя в толпе пешеходов. — Деловой разговор без очередного пришествия мямлезавров. Я смогу, я смогу.

Месье Агрест с плаката проводил девушку странным взглядом.

***

Лука постоянно появлялся на работе в привычной для себя одежде, которая совсем не отвечала нормам дресс-кода. Маринетт сходу могла вспомнить около трех вызывающих принтов на его футболках. Она до последнего верила, что Куффен и сегодня надел что-то экстравагантное. Но парень, беззаботно зазывающий её рукой, не мог быть Лукой. Невозможно! Простая одежда, спокойная и гармоничная, больше подходящая какому-нибудь школьнику, чем самому нестандартному сотруднику «AGRESTE». В таком виде Куффен мало чем отличался от ровесников Дюпен-Чен.

Начать разговор оказалось труднее, чем казалось. Маринетт сразу поняла, что не сможет высказаться вот так вот, зная, что, возможно, сорвала человеку свидание. Собственный вопрос «как ты докатился до жизни такой» показался ей слишком глупым, но что поделать? Лучше уж так, чем снова заикаться. И перед кем? Перед Лукой! Немыслимо, просто немыслимо.

— Кажется, спор зашел слишком далеко, — улыбнулся парень, никак не реагируя на забавную реакцию девушки.

Как бы она не старалась скрыть удивление, на щеках все равно плясал румянец. Наблюдательный Лука еще по реакции Лары и Кагами понял, что шутка вышла на новый уровень, но только сейчас осознал это в полной мере.

— Радует то, что не я один чувствую себя неловко, — доверительно заявил он. — Цуруги сейчас просто невероятна.

Взгляд Маринетт был полон скепсиса, но комментировать она не стала.

А зря, ведь Кагами в образе гитариста сильно отличалась от обычной себя. Первые полчаса она только и делала, что обижалась на весь мир, а после… после по-настоящему вжилась в роль. Жаль, некому оценить талант актрисы, который дочь якудза растрачивает впустую. Галерея Куффена разжилась новыми фотографиями, но это было совсем не то.

— О чём ты хотела поговорить? — спросил Лука, старательно не замечая взглядов, которыми прохожие провожали их.

Маринетт прикусила губу, собираясь с мыслями, и тихо сказала:

— О проклятии _Ледибаг_.

Ладно еще «проклятие _Кота Нуара_ », это сюжетный поворот, но откуда это взялось в истории героини созидания? И главное, как об этом узнала Маринетт, до сих пор остававшаяся новичком в мире секретных разработок. Выслушав полную версию, Куффену очень хотелось верить, что он смог удержать на лице маску вежливого удивления. Неужели нельзя подбирать слова аккуратнее?

Хотя Дюпен-Чен тоже можно понять. Такому человеку сложно держать все в себе. Лука удивлен, что она подняла этот вопрос только сейчас.

— Значит, ты думаешь о втором талисмане? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Девушка кивнула и привела несколько убедительных доводов, почему это самый подходящий вариант. До чего людей доводит «неснимаемость талисмана». Хотя проказы _Кота_ задевают только Кагами, Лука признает, что его подопечная дала фору даже _Нуару_ , который почти не разделял виртуальный и реальный миры. Не удивительно, с такой-то семейкой, но Маринетт до последнего казалась порядочным человеком. Наблюдения за её игрой показали, что у неё куда большего со старшим Агрестом, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но даже так…

Дюпен-Чен сильно изменилась, даже не осознавая этого. Второй талисман противоречил нормам игры, мог считаться читерством и, разумеется, был не вполне законным. Будь на месте Луки Кагами, то инициаторшу ждал бы жесткий выговор. Куффен и близко не стоял с понятием «идеальный сотрудник», поэтому почти не прислушивался к взволнованным убеждениям Маринетт. Он давно для себя всё решил.

— Отличная идея, даю добро!

Маринетт споткнулась о свою ногу и посмотрела на довольно улыбающегося Луку взглядом истинной ученицы Кагами. Мол, ты точно в своем уме, может в больницу сходишь?

— Сам хотел предложить, но ты меня опередила. Конспирация превыше всего. Если ты не хочешь раскрыться раньше времени, то нужно уметь подыграть миру. Официально _Ледибаг_ — не постоянная героиня. Её талисман имеет свои ограничения. Так что логично, если на какое-то время ты возьмешь перерыв и выступишь в другом образе.

— А что насчет Нуара? Не припомню, чтобы он хотя бы раз был кем-то другим. На сайте его часто называют… символом геройской стороны.

И Лука, и Маринетт знали, что популярность _Кота_ с каждым днем набирала все более серьезные обороты. _Нуар_ только отшучивался на эту тему, но как-то препятствовать развитию своего фан-клуба не спешил. Хотя какой фан-клуб, недавно даже гильдию сформировали для поддержки _Кота_.

— А _Кота_ ждет отдельный разговор. Странно, что Цуруги не провела воспитательную беседу раньше. С радостью понаблюдаю за тем, как нашего идеального героя разносят в пух и прах.

— А ты не слишком его любишь.

Куффен тяжело вздохнул, не зная, стоит ли раскрывать правду про его непростые отношения со вторым неограниченным игроком.

— Не в моих правилах осуждать людей, но с Котом по-другому невозможно. Не думаю, что ты поймешь, так что давай не будем об этом? У меня есть причины общаться с ним так, как я общаюсь.

— Ладно, прости, что лезу не в своей дело и подталкиваю к такому, — сразу сдалась Маринетт, все ещё впечатленная холодом во взгляде Луки.

— Я разблокирую тебе возможность использования второго талисмана. Разумеется, что активировать два сразу невозможно. Также ограничения по количеству трансформаций останутся, так что заранее подготовься к тому, что большую часть времени потратишь на поиск талисмана, чем на сражения в нем.

— У меня кое-какие идеи на этот счет.

— Отлично, — широко улыбнулся Лука. — Не бойся экспериментировать и быть собой. «Миракулер» — прекрасная возможность вывести всех из себя и остаться без последствий.

— Вряд ли я дойду до такого, но совет запомню. Спасибо за то, что согласился встретиться и еще раз извини, если я помешала чему-то важному.

Чему-то важному? Кагами столько раз напоминала о важности помощи, что Лука не понимал ни смущения Маринетт, ни легкого разочарования в глазах Цуруги. В кои-то веки он следовал инструкции и действовал как порядочный работник, чтобы вызывать у окружающих слишком странную реакцию.

— Все в порядке, — рассеянно сказал Куффен, пытаясь убедить не только собеседницу, но и себя. — Я уверен, что у тебя есть и более важные дела, чем переживать из-за меня.

Казалось, что Маринетт хотела сказать ещё что-то, но в последний момент передумала. Это было слишком заметно, и, догадываясь о примерных мыслях своей подопечной, Лука понял, что недоразумение стоит разрешить здесь и сейчас. Во избежание худшего, так сказать. Сказывался не самый приятный опыт, из-за которого Куффен сейчас выглядел так обыденно.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что я и Цуруги… — ненавязчиво начал Лука.

Судя по очередному румянцу и покашливанию, именно так Дюпен-Чен и думала. Остатки такта не позволили ей открыто признаться и влезать в чужие отношения. Запутанные отношения двух коллег, вовлеченных в спор из-за неугомонной девицы, работающей в совершенно другом отделе. Лара была удивительным в своей бесцеремонности человеком, но объяснить это посторонним невозможно.

Да и нужно ли?

Они взрослые люди и разберутся во всём сами.

— Я переживаю, потому что могу казаться слишком навязчивой, — отстраненно выдала Маринетт, старательно посматривая в сторону. — Такой, какой была прежняя _Ледибаг_. Настоящая _Ледибаг_. Судя по тому, что все о ней говорят, вызванивать людей по выходным, портить им планы было как раз в её духе. Я не хочу становиться такой.

Дюпен-Чен мотнула головой, будто пыталась избавиться от невидимой паутины, которая то и дело возвращала её к призрачному облику предшественницы. Заслуженная победа заставила страх поутихнуть, но полностью призрак _первой_ не исчез. Наверное, он не исчезнет никогда. Маринетт до сих пор не знала имени своего кошмара и, учитывая общий переполох насчет тайны личности, вряд ли узнает в ближайшем будущем.

— Ты не станешь, — заявил Лука. — Ты уже превзошла её. И раз начала задумываться о таких вещах, то точно будешь другой. Лучше или хуже — сказать нельзя, мнение-то у каждого свое. Кто-то будет верить в неё, а кто-то в тебя. Просто помни, что имя _Ледибаг_ принадлежит тебе. Жучок, ты сама выбрала его и сделала своим. _Коксинель_ жива в памяти, но ей никогда не вернуться в «Миракулер» в прежнем облике.

Дюпен-Чен с удивлением посмотрела на Куффена, будто тот сказал что-то экстраординарное. Определенно, она слишком много думает о ненужных вещах. Этим Маринетт напоминала Джулеку, младшую сестру Луки.

— Просто будь собой, — повторил он, взлохматив чёлку девушки.

Маринетт улыбнулась. Впервые за весь разговор — искренне.

***

Зайдя в заброшенный дом, _Ледибаг_ поразилась точности детализации. Она до сих пор не нашла ничего, что выдало бы нереальность происходящего. Хотя вряд ли в Париже остались такие древние здания. Снаружи это место сильно выделялось из общей обстановки, оно будто вопило: «Скрытый квест!».

Попасть удалось не с первой попытки: нпс-квестодатель оказался требовательным и исправно отыгрывал роль динозавра из прошлого века. Даже чтобы просто пройти через ворота, пришлось приложить немало усилий. Навык Актерского мастерства прокачивался в пассивном режиме, но даже так его значения едва хватило. Пришлось использовать Кепку доставщика, дающую нехилую прибавку к статам.

Хорошо хоть с силой проблем не было: очки за последний взятый уровень ушли как раз в эту характеристику. Мешок с мукой опустился на пол, после чего задание обновилось.

**Старый пекарь**  
Добейтесь уважения Роланда.

Громкий крик протеста против незваных гостей подсказал, что разыскиваемый Роланд находился на кухне. _Ледибаг_ , не долго думая, направилась туда. Это квест, награда которого — неплохой талисман среднего уровня. Для прикрытия — самое то! Она не может тратить время на смущения, каким бы реальным все не казалось.

Печь Лепаньол 1972 года! Ограниченное издание, выполненное с использованием дерева… В который раз разработчики «Миракулера» заслужили вечную признательность Дюпен-Чен, выросшей в семье пекарей. Куда ни посмотри, а каждая деталь выполнена с душой, идеально подходит к образу сердитого дедушки.

— Ты пришла доставить муку или играть в детектива?

Нарочито грозная интонация не вызвала ничего, кроме улыбки. Прокачанная Удача вкупе с пассивным навыком от талисмана божьей коровки подсвечивала важные предметы красным цветом. _Ледибаг_ знала, что использование этих предметов откроет дополнительные действия, которые и повысят статус от «подозрительная личность» до «доверенное лицо».

Методом проб и ошибок она нашла правильную дорожку к сердцу Роланда. Нахваливая старые вещи и ругая современность, девушка постепенно повышала шкалу доверия. Несколько простых поручений открыли особое действие «Помощь в готовке».

И пусть Кулинария находилась в зачаточном состоянии, Маринетт прекрасно умела готовить. Даже не полагаясь на систему, она приготовила хлеб для новой партии Роланда.

— Необычный вкус, — похвалил пекарь. — Ты готовила _от души_?

Что же, если это подразумевает «без поддержки системных функций», то да.

Мыши, то и дело пробегавшие под ногами, забрались на стол. Над каждой из них светился маркер, выдающий в них квестовых персонажей. Квест обзавелся подпунктом _Мыши для Золушки_. Это и был выход на финальную полосу, в конце которой игрока ждал Талисман Чудес.

Шарлотта, Мари-Луиза и Маргарита задергали носиками, пододвигая к пекарю коробочку со специями. Ну точно как в диснеевском мультфильме. Интересно, какой талисман соответствует Золушке?

***

— А я надеялась побыть Золушкой, — проворчала девушка, рассматривая новый аксессуар.

Кулон Муллмауса открывал возможность трансформироваться в мышиного героя. Довольно редкий тип, надо заметить. Навскидку вспоминалось только три персонажа с такими талисманами, но ни один из них не показывался в игре в последние дни.

Квами Мулло сильно отличался от Тикки. Летающая мышь не шутила и не подбивала на героические свершения, она просто сообщила о _предполагаемых_ способностях и выдала фразу трансформации.

Убедившись, что серьги Ледибаг неактивны (спасибо вмешательству Луки!), девушка запустила трансформацию. И здесь привычный сценарий дал сбой: вместо танцевального облака девушку ждала темнота. Совсем как в начале, во время генерации персонажа. Черное ничто и 3d-моделька для настройки игрового аватара вместе с информационным окном.

**Вы готовы выбрать фракцию?**

Эмблемы темной и светлой бабочки (две формы акумы, как теперь понимала Маринетт) сияли заманчивым огнем. Странный баг или чужая шутка заставили её колебаться. Есть шанс, что выбор ничего не изменит, но не стоит забывать и про более странный вариант. Вариант, в котором можно сменить сторону, став злодейкой. Последние события заставили посмотреть на противоположную фракцию под другим углом. Дюпен-Чен соврала бы, скажи, что не хочет узнать больше.

В любом случае, если она изменит только внешность, ничего страшного не случится?

Образ _Муллмаус_ менялся, подстраиваясь под чувство прекрасного той, кто мечтала стать разработчиком игр почти всю сознательную жизнь. Хитрый взгляд тёмно-голубых глаз соответствовал коварной улыбке на лице. Обычный игрок дорвался до читерской консоли. Совесть, усыпленная общением с Лукой, молчала.

***

— Что-то случилось, жучок?

Одна фраза, зато сколько эмоций! Лука не сказал ничего важного, но уже сдал свои карты. Теперь Маринетт точно знала, что временный доступ к обычно закрытым окнам был его рук делом. Теперь, когда виновник очередной стрессовой ситуации нашёлся, на повестку дня вышел другой вопрос.

— Зачем? — и, предугадывая следующую попытку перевести тему, она уточнила: — Для чего весь этот переполох? Я ведь не ошибусь, если скажу, что окно генерации у обычных игроков не появляется. Смена талисмана — обычное дело, но у меня опять все идёт не так. Не подумай, это просто интерес, а не жалоба.

Ну да, стала бы она жаловаться, заполучив хоть и временный, но доступ к такой пещере дракона?

Ни за что.

И Лука это прекрасно понимал.

— Как быстро меня раскусили. Скажи-ка, жучок, у тебя совсем других вариантов не было? Я, конечно, не самый ответственный работник, но хочется верить, что заслуживаю доверия.

— Поэтому я и спросила тебя. Такая шутка вполне в твоем стиле. Странно только, что квами остался обычным. Тикки-то ты не постеснялся, кхм, исправить.

— Старушка Тикки относится к совсем другой категории. Ставить её в нестандартные ситуации — твоя основная задача, так что ломай пятую стену и испытывай «Миракулер» на прочность. Почему-то мне кажется, что с твоей упертостью этот мир ожидает кардинальная встряска.

Лука ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая свои слова, прежде чем наконец ответить на вопрос.

— Ты вряд ли вспомнишь, но не так давно я упоминал возможность побыть на месте акуматизированного. Посмотреть, что происходит на другой стороне. Увидеть полную картину мира. Как такового выбора у Ледибаг не было. С самого первого концепта она — героиня, главная противница зла. Мнение игрока особо не учитывалось. Да-да, ты сама выбрала геройскую фракцию. Только вот игра за неограниченного персонажа слишком сильно отличается от того, к чему ты привыкла. Дорасти до десятого уровня, тогда поймёшь. А сейчас просто прими то, что другие пробовали себя в иной роли. _Чад Лебланк_ , он же рыцарь тьмы. Сомнительное у паренька чувство юмора, сомнительное. _Коксинель_ , наша драгоценная Королева, не слишком то и отличилась. Что злодейка, что героиня — одно лицо. _Бражник_ же… он отдельная тема. Присоединился к проекту последним, занял роль оппозиции героям потому, что никто больше не согласился… Среди нынешнего состава только ты не перебегала в противоположную фракцию и соответственно не совсем понимаешь происходящее.

— Я просто уравниваю шансы, — повторила Маринетт услышанную ранее фразу.

— Именно, жучок, именно. Хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, стоит ли называть тебя мышонком? — совсем развеселился Лука, но, предчувствуя бурную реакцию, сменил тему. — Между прочим, ты так и не призналась, что выбрала.

— Разве это не очевидно? — не без издевки спросила Маринетт и, выдержав драматическую паузу, выдала: — Такая возможность выпадает раз в жизни! Её нельзя упускать!

— Похоже, что злодейскую фракцию от постоянного шпионажа спасет только ограничение твоего нового талисмана.

— Шпионаж? За кого ты меня принимаешь? — улыбка Маринетт точь-в-точь походил на знаменитый оскал _Вольпины_. — Я планирую стать лучшей злодейкой этой недели и оторваться по полной. Конечно, _Коту_ придётся несладко, но ему нужно поддерживать свой статус лучшего игрока фракции.

— Насчет алиби для _Ледибаг_ не беспокойся, Цуруги единственная, кто дотошно следит за правилами, но ей придется исправлять промашку Кота. Я ждал этих слов всю свою работу в новом отделе!

— Похоже, не только _Ледибаг_ уходит в отрыв, — довольно заключила Маринетт, прислушиваясь к радостному смеху, доносящемуся из динамика.

И всё-таки почему Лука так относится к _Нуару_? Кто знает, вдруг удастся найти ответ на другой стороне, в логове врага. Наверняка лучшие злодейские игроки могут встретиться с Бражником, третьим неограниченным. Маринетт знала о нём слишком мало, но верила, что он выдающийся человек. В фантазии он отдаленно напоминал месье Агреста.

«Бред какой-то в голову лезет, — отмахнулась Дюпен-Чен после того, как распрощалась с Куффеном. — Оставлю миссию будить всех в час ночи на Луку. Наверняка эти мысли из-за сонливости. Никто не может затмить месье Агреста. Даже _Бражник_ , темная лошадка похлеще _первой_ , то есть, _Коксинель_ ».


	21. Chapter 21

МультиМаус отлично вписалась в злодейскую фракцию. Заподозрить в этом персонаже героя было сложно. Единственное, что могло выдать её, так это полнейшее незнание в делах фракции. К седьмому уровню стоило ожидать мало-мальски значимого прогресса, но почти все очки способностей были вложены в развитие уникальных навыков _Ледибаг_. Впрочем, без доступа к окну персонажа никто не догадался бы об этом. Внешне злодейка в костюме мыши выглядела уверенной и довольной особой, которая точно знала свою цель. Игрок-профи, не иначе.

Знали бы остальные, что именно являлось целью новоявленной злодейки… Маринетт верила, что сможет найти Бражника в чужой для себя фракции и поговорить с ним. Она до конца не понимала, зачем стремилась к этому, но отчаянно нуждалась хотя бы в таком оправдании.

_Ледибаг_ — героиня, присоединение _МультиМаус_ к этой фракции считалось уже произошедшим фактом. Так ли? Сомнений при противоположном выборе Маринетт не чувствовала. Лишь искренний интерес к полюбившемуся миру. Одну сторону она уже видела, другая же была загадкой. Манящей, полной азарта и свободы. Как итог, присоединение к злодеям и новая задача. Не спасать, а сеять хаос. Начать с нуля.

Во время обучающих тренировок рука то и дело тянулась к поясу, сталкиваясь с пугающей пустотой. Верное йо-йо осталось с другим талисманом. Выданная скакалка казалась неуместной насмешкой.

Теперь возмущения игроков частой смене талисманов приобрели другой уровень, стали намного ближе. Сюжет игры завязан на суперспособности, целый город героев и злодеев, так почему обычным вещам уделяется так много внимания? Ситуации, когда числовые значения уступали опыту из реальной жизни, не были редкостью, что оставляло осадок. Приятный прежде, досадный теперь.

Изменить сложившийся стиль боя оказалось нелегко. Шутка ли: маневренная _Ледибаг_ с превосходством в воздухе и прикованная к земле _МультиМаус_ , полный потенциал которой только предстояло раскрыть. Казусы, происходившее во время стартовых миссий, оставляли приятное послевкусие. Сменившаяся маска совершенно не сковывала. Давно позабытое чувство свободы окрыляло, несло вперед.

Когда она в последний раз так наслаждалась игрой?

В воспоминаниях — тишина.

Маленькие копии разбежались по углам, одновременно выполняя несколько действий для выхода из ловушки. Режим управления несколькими персонажами потрясал, пусть мозгам пришлось нелегко. Столько ракурсов и деталей, как уследить за каждым клоном? Мышиный талисман простым к использованию мог назвать только скрытый садист.

Убедившись, что награда в виде опыта и ингредиентов для создания вещей перешла в инвентарь, _МультиМаус_ покинула тренировочное поле. Реальность вокруг рассыпалась осколками, которые закружились вокруг и сформировали привычный городской пейзаж.

Добро пожаловать в игру, все дела.

_МультиМаус_ глубоко вздохнула, довольно улыбаясь. В отличии от первого прохождения, теперь у неё был план. Не только абстрактное развитие персонажа, наслаждение игрой и выполнение квестов. Героине-злодейке не хватало опыта в PvP-битвах. Почему бы не исправить этот недостаток сейчас, пока нашумевшая слава о _Ледибаг_ не дышит в спину?

* * *

 _Пирамида Геймера_ появилась на нейтральной территории не так давно, быстро завоевав популярность среди игроков всех фракций. Наличие талисмана не играло роли, принять участие в веселье мог каждый желающий. Занять очередь, выйти на арену, получить от системы случайный аватар, победить соперника. При желании повторить. Одиночные дуэли не приносили ничего, кроме опыта, но это место неспроста называлось пирамидой.

Изнутри оно больше напоминало клуб или бар, по центру которой и расположилась арена — прямоугольное поле с подсветкой. Вокруг него расположились участвующие в дуэлях игроки. Стоило им записаться у специального терминала и дождаться соперника, как уже в воздухе загорались площадки для дуэлей, транслирующие то, что проходило на куда большем пространстве. Все для удобства зрителей, которые могли и ставки на фаворита сделать. Сияющая таблица в виде пирамиды показывала активных аватаров, красным сиянием выделяя проигравших. Синие же треугольники победителей продвигались к вершине, которую украшала пустая ячейка — место награды для чемпиона.

Вошедшая внутрь _МультиМаус_ восхищенно смотрела по сторонам. Приятный полумрак придавал происходящему особую атмосферу. Сразу вспоминалась предыстория о взбунтовавшемся роботе, что искал достойного среди людей, заставлял их сражаться друг против друга. Нынешние игроки рвались в бой сами, ведомые желанием получить чемпионский талисман или развеяться.

Появление очередного игрока осталось незамеченным. В такое время Пирамида собрала немало посетителей, пусть до условного «часа пик» оставалось время. Куда больше нового зрителя всех волновала шедшая в пятом секторе дуэль, участники которой успели провести не по одной партии.

_МультиМаус_ с интересом встала поближе к арене, смотря на приблизившуюся проекцию. В воздухе то и дело мелькали вспышки используемых способностей. Игроки, распробовав возможности новых талисманов, разошлись не на шутку. Судя по рейтингу чемпионов _Меркурий_ проводил свою четвертую дуэль, _Мэлоди_ — вторую.

Скорость синего аватара превышала все границы. Любой пропущенный удар мог стать фатальным. Хрупкая фигура с флейтой в руках могла только уклоняться, изредка успевая сыграть несколько нот. В отличии от иллюзий _Вольпины_ , эти навыки наносили вполне реальный урон. Площадка пестрела мини-кратерами от уже отправленных снарядов.

— Давай, _Мэлоди_! — раздался звучный голос над ухом _МультиМаус_.

Она невольно вздрогнула и отшатнулась в сторону. Шумный игрок рядом эмоционально подбадривал дуэлянтов, которые никак не могли услышать его. Таковы ограничения _Пирамиды_. И все же _Мэлоди_ вскинула руку в жесте победы, порождая новую волну возгласов и свиста. Взгляд девушки опасно блеснул, поймав отражение вспышек _Меркурия_. Атакующий аватар противника попытался разорвать дистанцию, но было поздно. Звуки флейты отличались особенным мастерством, складывались в завораживающую мелодию, меняли реальность под себя.

Уклониться от _такой_ атаки _Меркурию_ не удалось.

Имя победительницы поднялось на несколько позиций вверх, а силуэт у терминала сдвинулся с места. Каждое движение было четко выверенным и элегантным. В окружении обступивших друзей и согильдиевцев _Мэлоди_ выглядела едва ли не королевой. Она кивала на поздравления, пожала руку подошедшему _Меркурию_ и отказалась от предложения того самого шумного игрока провести ещё одну дуэль.

«Занятная компания», — подумалось _МультиМаус_.

Фоном она отметила, что _Спэрроу_ вышел против _Бабблера_ , получив совершенно не соответствующие именам талисманы. Сама же направилась к терминалам. Для начала — одиночным, без привязки к сетке чемпионов и борьбе за звание лидера.

Пока что.

* * *

— Вызываю тебя на дуэль!

Восклицание принадлежало тому же игроку, который поддерживал _Мэлоди_. _МультиМаус_ уже знала, что ему соответствовало имя _КидМима_ , вплотную подобравшееся к десятой строке рейтинга. Свои дуэли он проводил с переменным успехом. Не менялось разве что отношение к боям — полное азарта и радости. Он действительно наслаждался игрой, раз за разом возвращаясь на полигон.

Сама _МультиМаус_ только начинала понимать всю прелесть этой арены. Последние две дуэли прошли в турнирном режиме. Победа в облике фехтовальщицы или маленьких сапотисов досталась нелегко. Пульс ускорился, а мысли рвались назад. Злодейка чувствовала себя на своей волне, с предвкушением ждала следующей дуэли.

Почему бы и не принять вызов?

— С радостью, — широко улыбнулась она.

_КидМим_ , не обращая внимание на разделяющее их расстояние, протянул руку с кулаком в сторону новой соперницы, явно пародируя известное «Отличная работа!». Ответив тем же, _МультиМаус_ поймала взгляд ярких голубых глаз. Это было последнее, что она увидела, прежде чем система перенесла аватары на поле.

* * *

Увидев преобразившийся аватар _Мима_ , Маринетт не сдержалась от удивленного возгласа. Талисман дракона считался одним из самых сильных и редких. Вспомнить хоть что-то связанное с его навыками не удалось. Зато рассказы _Нуара_ про то, как он по всей карте бегал от дракона-игрока из-за своих шуток, так и стояли перед глазами.

— Джекпот! — раздался радостный вопль соперника. — Без обид, мышонок, победа на моей стороне.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — сразу отозвалась Маринетт, осматривая лук.

Хорошо знакомый по первой акуме лук Купидона. Крылья за спиной затрепетали, поднимая ее в воздух. Найти баланс удалось не сразу, но после стольких дуэлей мозг научился подстраиваться под ситуацию ещё быстрее. И стоило найти ту самую точку равновесия, как мир вокруг перестало вращать, а крылья стали естественным продолжением тела.

С начала дуэли прошло меньше нескольких минут, соперники уже разобрались со своими способностями и управлением аватарами. В сторону Маринетт во всю несся настоящий ураган, который _Мим_ отправил вместо желанных молний. Отклонившись назад, девушка замахала крыльями, почти сумев уклониться. В который раз небо и земля закружились вокруг. Сильный ветер задел Купидона, завертев вокруг оси.

«Было близко», — мысленно ойкнула она, сумев установиться у самого края арены.

Вылететь за границы также означало проигрыш, к которому не стремился ни один из них. Глаза радостно сверкали в ожидании хорошей дуэли. Потянувшись к колчану, Маринетт достала сразу несколько стрел. Отпустила чуть ли не сразу. Появившееся уведомление **Активирован режим стрельбы. Шанс попадания 72%** не успело проявиться до конца, как стрелы расцвели огненными цветами, заблокированные _Мимом_.

Каждое последующее движение давалось легче предыдущего. Что дракон, что купидон вошли во вкус, используя способности по максимуму. Скорость, азарт сражения, радость от прошедших атак и постоянный анализ соперника — на сторонние мысли не было ни секунды.

Использование новых, придуманных только что, вариантов использования навыков отдавалось восторгом.

Давай. Сильнее, быстрее, лучше.

Что покажешь еще?

На что ты способен?

Использование драконом сразу трех форм могло показаться читерским, но для Маринетт это казалось второстепенным. Она летала по всему полю, уклонялась и атаковала. Почти проиграла, стоило подпустить дракона-молнию за спину, чудом отклонив удар луком, а после добавив удар ногой. И сказать, чему больше удивился _Мим_ (уклонения или ответу), не получилось бы и в спокойной обстановке.

Сам же соперник только и прокричал, что «молодец».

О, эта дуэль определенно была особенной. И пусть со стороны подбадривание друг друга явно разрушало шаблоны. Они же наслаждались дуэлью, медленно загоняя чужие полосы здоровья в красную зону.

_Мим_ своего преимущества в несколько пунктов хитпоинтов не замечал. Все внимание было приковано к чуть дымящейся фигуре под ограничивающим куполом. Последний рывок, финальная атака. Мышонок, казавшийся неприметным, оказался тем еще сюрпризом и едва ли не лучшим соперником за долгое время. Большинство считало его энтузиазм насмешкой или глупостью, оттого появление такого же увлеченного игрока воодушевило _Мима_.

Он уверен, что предложи после повторить дуэль — и встретит согласную улыбку. Неважно, чьим проигрышем закончится раунд. Впереди ещё много-много… Стоп, что она собралась делать?

Вместо того, чтобы активировать очередной замудренный выстрел, явно безумная девчонка понеслась к земле, пытаясь… пойти на таран?!

Точно как в завирусившемся видео с той божьей коровкой и другим купидоном.

Вот ведь! _Мим_ вскинул меч (рапиру или что там выдала система), пытаясь защититься. Вопрос был лишь в том, чьей силы окажется больше: неразрушимого оружия или ускорившейся до невообразимой скорости ангелочка.

За поднявшимся от падения грохотом, треск лезвия остался незамеченным. Полоса здоровья рассыпалась вместе с объявлением победителя.

— Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло? — первым делом спросил _Мим_ , ничуть не расстроенный проигрышем.

_МультиМаус_ выглядела едва ли не более удивленным, чем он сам.

— И не думала почти, — растерянно сказала, посматривая в сторону арены, где уже появились новые игроки. — Стрелы закончились, времени оставалась минута, ну и сердце подсказало. Не знала, получится или врежусь в поле. Пока о рисках подумала, уже неслась вниз.

— Два адреналинозависимых нашли друг друга, — заявила подошедшая _Мэлоди._ — Захватывающая дуэль. _МультиМаус_ , ты раньше не появлялась здесь? Удивительно, как вы не столкнулись прежде.

— Спасибо. Я больше PvE-игрок. Квесты, данжи, всякое такое, — рассмеялась _МультиМаус_.

Действительно, если отбросить акум, то Ледибаг не ввязывалась в дуэли с другими игроками. Сегодняшние решение прийти в _Пирамиду_ не было спонтанным, но исходило из мысли, что _МультиМаус_ — противоположность геройской стороны. А значит, прямая дорога в PvP.

_Мэлоди_ переглянулась с подошедшим _Меркурием_ , но прежде чем они успели что-либо сказать, их перебил _КидМим_.

— Все дела потом, у нас чемпионский талисман не разыгранный.

Веру в то, что первое место займет кто-то из них, _МультиМаус_ встретила смехом. Ну что за дивный день, что за прекрасное место.

_Мим_ уже вернулся к терминалу, _МультиМаус_ же повернулась к _Мэлоди_.

— Я задержусь после дуэлей, сможем все обсудить.

— Хорошо, дело не срочное, но потерять связь с таким игроком было бы очень досадно. Внутри _Пирамиды_ действуют ограничения, поэтому чат с внешним миром игры или добавление кого-либо во френд-лист не работают.

Кинув странный взгляд в сторону _Мима_ , _Мэлоди_ пробежалась пальцами по бедру, где когда-то была флейта.

— Не буду больше задерживать, _МультиМаус_ , — сказала она. — Приятной игры.

* * *

 _Пирамиду Геймера_ Маринетт покинула, обзаведясь дружбой с уже сложившейся командой игроков, обещанием собраться вместе для выполнения группового квеста через несколько недель и неожиданным чемпионством в кармане. В какой-то момент девушка перестала следить за рейтингом, возвращаясь на арену из-за жажды дуэлей. Она бы и не заметила, как рядом появился талисман, не укажи на это _Меркурий_.

Опыт десятков сражений в самых разных образах, с использованием невообразимых навыков окрылял. Полученный гребень Пчелы Маринетт собиралась использовать уже завтра, ведь время в игре подходило к концу. Небольшая слабость — прогулка по вечернему не-Парижу — перед возвращением к домашним делам и урокам. Мыслями девушка то и дело возвращалась к самым интересным дуэлям.

— Ведьминская метла совсем от бабушкиного байка не отличается, — фыркнула она, вспоминая как чуть не слетела в первый раз. — А аватар павлина… В этом мире столько способностей, столько неограниченных возможностей. Так и хочется попробовать все.

«Жаль, что это невозможно», — вздохнула Маринетт.

Ноги сами вывели задумавшуюся девушку к набережной. В чистой воде отражались далекие звезды и луна, исправно работающие фонари и кроны деревьев. Взгляд метнулся в сторону моста. Добраться до него, используя прыжки, было детской забавой. Почти-падение в реку только подняло настроение.

Пальцы сжали верхнюю часть моста, Маринетт подалась вперед с колотящимся от волнения сердца. Ее охватила безумная любовь к виртуальному миру. Этой любовью хотелось поделиться со всей вселенной. И крикни она сейчас — эхо разнеслось бы почти до края карты.

Вместо этого Маринетт подставила лицо навстречу ветру, улыбнулась его прохладе. Легко отпрыгнула назад, закружившись на твердой поверхности. Совсем не удивилась, встретив внимательный взгляд янтарных глаз.

— И встретила Лиса Мышонка, — вкрадчиво прозвучал знакомый голос.


	22. Chapter 22

— _Вольпина_ , — беззвучно, одними губами прошептала Маринетт.

Хорошо знакомое имя, за которым скрывалась бурная история. Обещание встречи, новые дуэли (уже всерьез), вечный вызов. Лисица всегда в центре событий, а вместе с тем всегда одна. Таинственный наблюдатель, появляющийся там, где и не ждешь. Окутанный флером тайны и загадки. Игрок, который, казалось, не покидает виртуальный мир ни на мгновение. Всегда, везде — _Вольпина_ рядом, будь готов.

К чему?

Ведь… _МультиМаус_ новичок. У нее нет известного прошлого или какой-то славы. Кроме, разве что сегодняшней победы. Маловато, чтобы заинтересовать, хотя кто знает, что на уме у злодейки.

Будоражит. На языке так и вертятся слова, отсылки и шутки. Уместные для _Ледибаг_ , которой здесь нет. И не появится. Маринетт отбросила мимолетную мысль трансформироваться в сторону, прикрыла глаза, избавляясь окончательно. Открыв же, столкнулась с удивленно-любопытным взглядом. Чтобы _Вольпина_ и оставила что-то без своего внимания? Вот ведь сказки.

— Известность бежит впереди, — задумчиво произнесла девушка. — Жаль, о _МультиМаус_ не сказать того же. Я верно назвала твой ник?

Странная манера разговора. Тягучая, завораживающая, почти что нежная. Маринетт едва сдержала порыв встряхнуть головой, чтобы избавиться от чувства дежавю. Когда-то она слышала подобные тона, а после тот человек… замолчал? Исчез?

_Вольпина_ ждала ответа, не комментируя чужое замешательство, но определенно зная. Отошла назад, заведя безоружные руки в черных перчатках за спину. Латекс или его имитация блеснул в свете фонарей.

— Да, все верно. Только откуда ты знаешь…

— _Пирамида_. Я была там, наблюдала за перспективными игроками.

Маринетт захотелось возразить, что не видела ее там. Сообразила, что за аватаром Лисицы скрывается как минимум обычный персонаж. После и про запасной талисман подумала. Только представить _Вольпину_ в другом образе не получалось. Рыжая маска и длинные уши крепко-накрепко ассоциировались с флейтой и чарующим голосом.

А ведь, если подумать… Талисман Лисы не вечен, имеет свои ограничения. _Вольпина_ же снова и снова появлялась в неизменном облике. Воспользовалась багом или запаслась предметами? Как ей удалось сохранить и развить навык одного-единственного (!) талисмана?

— Боюсь, ты льстишь моим способностям. Были и другие, сильнее, опытнее, сплоченнее.

— И что?

Непонимающий голос злодейки был подобен удару молнии. Маринетт ничего не понимала. Абсолютно. Все перемешалось, спуталось в клубок.

— Тогда как ты выбирала?

— Секрет.

Игривый голос и склоненная к плечу голова больше подходили проказницам-близняшкам Сезер, чем той, кто вела за собой целую фракцию. Кто являлась одной из сильнейших игроков, кто…

— Слишком много думаешь. Те дуэли были особенными. Сражаясь, ты забывала про игровые условности и навыки. Действовала так, будто живешь в этом мире и доверяешь ему. Полностью. Безрассудное решение. Нетипичное. В тебе нет страха, но есть искра. Любовь? Кто знает. Я заинтересовалась и пошла следом. Вот и весь секрет. Прости, если напугала или действовала грубо.

— Все в порядке, просто… слишком неожиданно. И странно. Ты совсем не похожа на… _Вольпину_ , которую я представляла. И, погоди-ка, что ещё за любовь?!

— Интересно, кого же ты могла представить, что теперь в глазах отражается опаска. Впрочем, если подозрения развеялись, я рада. Нет — значит не судьба. Любовь к VR, что же еще?

Оу. Очевидный в своей простоте ответ, без подвоха и намеков. Ожидаемый от кого угодно, в любой другой ситуации. Не здесь, не сейчас. Не от _Вольпины_ , которая очевидно влюблена в «Миракулер» больше кого-либо ещё. Которая живет этой игрой.

Не о таких ли игроках когда-то предупреждал _Колдун_?

Под взглядом Лисицы воспоминания путались, отступали, оставляя звенящую в голове пустоту и… искренность.

— Поэтому ты пошла следом, — поняла Маринетт. — Не ради фракции или выдуманного предлога. Любопытство.

_Вольпина_ шутливо поклонилась, только что аплодисменты не изображая. Улыбка придавала лицу особое настроение, озорное и первобытное. Как Лисица и призналась, сейчас ее вели эмоции.

— В этом мое очарование, — уверенно заявила девушка. — Хотелось убедиться, не ошиблась ли я. Сомнения сейчас съедают не одну тебя. Вполне вероятно, что завтра мы обе будем вспоминать этот разговор с неловкостью.

— Было бы грустно.

— Тогда разбавим тоску делами. Твой персонаж появился в общих списках фракции. Ни гильдии, ни группы — свободный лист. Как один из пятерки главарей, я не могла остаться в стороне. Злодеи известны своей организованностью и сплоченностью. Даже сейчас могу сказать, что при таком раскладе мы способны сохранить лидерство в игре не на один месяц. Благодарить за это стоит наш подход, подход лидеров, которые не бросают новичков. Это вторая причина, из-за которой я здесь. _МультиМаус_ , почему ты выбрала эту сторону?

— Просто так? Честно, у меня не было особой причины. Только понимание, что иначе в реале будет перевес в сторону героев. Да и скучно играть за одну фракцию всей компанией. Никакого разнообразия.

Лукавое веселье во взгляде _Вольпины_ потускнело. Лисице удалось сдержать голос от заметного разочарования. И всё же Маринетт чувствовала, как одно упоминание мира вне игры, изменило настроение странного разговора. Терять хрупкую связь не хотелось. Искать причины в сомнениях — тоже.

Сложившаяся ситуация напоминала детство, когда для начала дружбы было достаточно сказать «привет». Все слова _Вольпины_ делали ее похожей не на ответственного лидера, но на маленького ребенка, который доверчиво протягивал руку. Условно, ведь руки аватара до сих пор были сведены за спиной, а сама девушка, появившись за спиной, держала дистанцию. Безопасную, показывающую намерения лучше всяких слов.

Определенно, _Вольпина_ — уникальный случай. Вызывающий томящее чувство дежавю. Здесь-не здесь Маринетт слышала эти интонации, видела эти движения, смотрела в янтарные глаза. Воображение разыгралось не на шутку, совсем забыв, что аватары могут быть далеки от внешности в настоящем, а манеру поведения легко создать с нуля. На то это и виртуальный мир. Уловки сложно отследить. Только и остается, что уповать на чутье, на опыт, на доверие.

_Вольпина_ поверила в то, что увлеченный виртуальной реальностью игрок, ответит тем же.

Не прогадала.

* * *

Когда над мостом появилось системное окошко **«ДУЭЛЬ!»** , Маринетт пропустила. Не обратила внимания. Все мысли и рассуждения остались в мирной беседе над безмятежной гладью воды. В какой-то момент _Вольпина_ устроилась на перилах ограждения, беззаботно ловя свое отражение внизу. А следом — они уже дуэлятся, пуская в воздух искры используемых навыков. Десятки иллюзорных клонов против миниатюрных мышек, флейта — против скакалки, ловкость — в ответ на ловкость.

«Хочу понять», — сказали они одновременно.

Осталось недосказанным, кого и что. Слова были не нужны, удивительное взаимопонимание с течением вечера становилось лишь сильнее. Правильнее. Теперь представлять прошлое сложно, ведь рядом появился человек ну точно соулмейт.

«Хочу понять тебя».

«Хочу понять этот мир».

«Поделиться своей любовью к нему».

Поэтому _Вольпина_ , никогда не искавшая лидерства, и оказалась в первых рядах. Вечный поиск сделал ее одним из активнейших игроков. После рядом появились и другие, ставшие нынешними главарями. Сплотившие фракцию. Придавшие обычным квестам другой, особый смысл. И случайно (нет) сказанная фраза «стать первой злодейкой» откликнулась в сердцах. За ней скрывалась не надменность и высокомерие, а хрупкая мечта. Желание, чтобы созданный компанией Агреста мир откликнулся на сильные чувства. Заметил.

_Вольпина_ грезила акумой. Стремилась к падким на сильные эмоции бабочками. Никак не могла понять их появление, оттого снова и снова упускала.

Долгое ожидание принесло свои плоды — о, поймай Лисица акуму, игровой мир еще долго бы вспоминал разыгравшееся событие. _Навсегда_.

Несмотря на таймер в воздухе и уменьшающиеся шкалы здоровья, девушки успевали и скрестить оружие, и поговорить. Обсудить наболевшее, выплеснуть душу.

**«НИЧЬЯ!»**

Неслышно зашуршали крылья на ветру. Маленькая бабочка присела на плечо, притянула взгляды. Удивленный и предвкушающий, ведь, что не способна сделать одна, то под силу им двоим.


	23. Chapter 23

Привычная зелень сменилась буйством красок. Осень незаметно заявляла о своих правах. Одно дело — видеть изменения в природе из-за временных событий и акций в игре, совсем другое — осознать в реале. Это понимание пришло неожиданно, став последней каплей меланхолии, в которой _Кот Нуар_ находился последние дни.

Раз — и сужаются зрачки, вовсю буравя желтый лист, выделяющийся за окном.

Два — голос Кагами становится приятным фоном, усыпляющим и мягким. Почти как материнская колыбельная. Пальцы невольно застучали по дивану, вспоминая полузабытый ритм. Из горла зазвучали мурчащие звуки. Определенно не та реакция, которую должен показывать провинившийся. Упс?

Существующий только в голове счет обрывается, не успев толком начаться. Возмущенно округлившая глаза Цуруги сейчас только что пламенем не дышит, под стать своему аватару. _Кот Нуар_ отлично знал, сколько эмоций скрывается за маской профессионализма и вежливых манер. Сам раздразнивал, а после скрывался от праведного гнева по всей карте. Счастливые деньки.

Сейчас бежать некуда. Да и мир вокруг неподвластен цифрам, самый что ни есть настоящий. Реалистичный. Тот, который неизменно душил _Нуара_ который год, чтобы после пролиться благодатью. Когда-нибудь…

— Когда-нибудь ты начнешь думать о последствиях? — и от разочарования в голосе Кагами все ~~не прозвучавшие~~ слова оседают пеплом в горле.

_Кот Нуар_ мог бы съязвить, отшутиться, перевести тему. Показное баловство стало второй натурой… оно же осталось там, в игре. Без маски отстоять свою позицию сложно. Давит авторитет, прошлые ошибки и тонкая связь, связавшая бета-тестера с сотрудницей компании. Цуруги не заслуживала ничего из тех проблем, в который он втягивал ее снова и снова.

Прав был Лука, этот кот приносит лишь проблемы.

Семье, друзьям и близким, самому себе.

Пальцы взметнулись ко лбу, ладони скрыли бледное лицо. И без того сутулые плечи опустились еще ниже.

Кагами шумно выдохнула, а после отошла к окну. Каждый шаг сопровождался громким (в тревожной тишине) звуком. Руки заведены за спину, подражая не то Натали Санкер, не то Габриэлю Агресту. Призраки тех, кто основал компанию и породил происходящее, не были редкостью. Даже _Ледибаг_ подхватывала эти привычки, стремилась соответствовать негласному идеалу.

И у нее получалось. С пугающей легкостью, будто была рождена для этой роли.

_Кот Нуар_ склонял голову в уважении, даром, что видел _такую_ напарницу не так уж часто. Хватило. Честное слово, прежняя наивность шла девушке намного лучше. С ней он чувствовал себя свободным, живым.

Увлекся.

Кагами вспомнила все: и безответственность, и обман системы, и прочие мелкие промашки. Свела к главному, что он почти подставил весь проект, забыв поддерживать легенду. Неограниченные талисманы должны оставаться тайной. Какой прок во всех этих ухищрениях, если он сам — лучшее доказательство подвоха? Единственный и неповторимый _Кот_ , бессменный герой.

— Спасибо нашей _Ледибаг_ , что указала на этот промах, — подвела итог Цуруги, поворачиваясь к парню. — Будем исправлять. Идеи?

— Затаиться, выждать время. Мол ищу тот квест для нового талисмана, — сразу отозвался _Нуар_. — Сомневаюсь, что мне дадут второй активный талисман. От вас, мадмуазель Цуруги, такого точно не ожидается.

— И правильно делаешь. Надеюсь, мои слова не прошли зря. О чем-нибудь да задумаешься. И, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Ты не _Ледибаг_ и знаешь больше, понимаешь важность. У нас нет права на ошибку.

_Кот_ медленно поднял голову, смотря на Кагами через соединенные друг к другу ладони. Легкая расфокусировка зрения слегка отрезвляла, позволяла видеть мир иначе. То, что ему и требовалось.

Переглядывания длились от силы несколько секунд. Этого хватило. Зрительный контакт окончился взаимопониманием и молчаливым соглашением.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь получу законный отпуск, но вот мы здесь.

— Иди уже домой, работник ты наш драгоценный.

— Внештатный помощник на чистом энтузиазме.

Кагами насмешливо прищурилась, показывая весь свой скепсис в одном взгляде. Поразительное умение, доводящее до мурашек всех, кто не мог ответить тем же. _Нуар_ примирительно поднял ладони вверх. Поднял с пола сумку, закинул на плечо. Поправил капюшон, скрывающий волосы и работающий вместо шапки.

Остановился уже у двери.

— Я правда не хотел подводить тебя, Кагами, — поклонился по всем канонам японских извинений. — _Прости_.

— Знаю. Ты слишком добр, чтобы умышленно вредить. Просто сначала делаешь, а затем задумываешься. Детство кончилось, и что будет дальше зависит от тебя, <…>.

***

Стоя на улице, у самого основания небоскреба, _Нуар_ не торопился возвращаться домой. Прохладный ветер трепетал ткань куртки, грозясь скинуть капюшон. Приятная щекотка успокаивала, напоминала, что он обычный человек. Без маски, без суперспособностей.

Обычный.

Вау.

Несколько дней полной свободы, когда никто и нигде не сможет навязать важные дела. Никакой связи с секретными проектами и прочими разработками «AGRESTE».

И даже скинутое в чат сообщение про появившуюся акуму не вызвало усталости. Законный отпуск, одобренный свыше. Да и не похоже, чтобы злодей представлял опасность. Это ведь игра. _Ледибаг_ разберется своими силами.

**Статус _Кот Нуар_ : вне сети.**


	24. Chapter 24

Набросок картины никак не становился полноценным рисунком. Рука с карандашом не первую минуту отбивала ритм в такт мелодии, которую слушал кто-то в студии. Маринетт верила, что стоит сосредоточиться — и вдохновение вернется. Не оборачивалась, не искала источник шума. Смотрела только на альбомный лист, где в быстрых линиях с трудом угадывалась даже идея, что говорить про детали.

Нет-нет, взгляд соскальзывал в сторону, пробегался по классу. Окна этой части помещения скрывали занавески: никто из художников солнце не любил, напротив, максимально затемняли свои рабочие места. И пока куратор отошел к директору, никто не станет это поправлять. Занавески здесь — бывший дизайнерский проект, монотонная ткань расшита веселыми узорами, раскрашена акварелью. Традиция, когда каждый участник добавлял свой штрих, с годами разрослась. Маринетт и не помнила, где оставила свою деталь, но временами пыталась отгадать. Отвлекало, позволяло обхитрить творческое выгорание и сопротивление.

Прокрутив карандаш между пальцами, девушка снова уставилась на лист, чтобы в следующий момент откинуться назад, на мягкую спинку дивана.

Арт-студия — не просто школьная самодеятельность, поощряемая дополнительными баллами, а настоящая семья. Многие считали это место вторым домом. Всего лишь год назад Маринетт могла бы и заночевать здесь, увлекшись с Натом проработкой комикса. Теперь бурное пламя энтузиазма потускнело, стало ровным, чуть затухающим огоньком. Все проходит, все меняется. Остаются только старые воспоминания, обезличенные временем.

Одно из таких — как тринадцатилетняя Маринетт пряталась среди скульптур. Сейчас уже и не вспомнить, отчего сердце билось громко-громко. Она и дышать старалась через раз, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени. А рядом кто-то поправлял покрывало, убеждал, что сюрприз точно удастся. Какой сюрприз, кто это был, что стало дальше — уже и не вспомнить.

Когда-то этот диван казался безразмерным, на нем легко помещалась целая компания подростков. Маринетт же не без удивления почувствовала, как голова не касается спинки. Выросла. С шутливой безрассудностью опустила дальше, перевесившись назад. Открывшийся вид перевернутой верх тормашками арт-студии забавлял.

И объяснял источник шума.

Вокруг литературного угла, исконной ниши сценаристов и Марка, сегодня на редкость шумно. В гомоне сложно разобрать, что именно взволновало, но такое оживление увидеть удавалось нечасто. Помимо знакомых лиц Маринетт увидела и новых людей. Прищурилась, сразу замечая рядом с Милен включенный плеер. И помахала рукой, стоило Роуз войти в студию. Та ответила громким приветствием, не размениваясь на жесты и пытаясь удержать в руках сразу несколько фирменных упаковок.

Возвращение одной из самых добрых и дружелюбных участниц было встречено торжествующим гулом и хлопками. Творчество творчеством, но от пиццы никто бы не отказался. Особенно как сопровождение к обсуждению, что длилось не первый час.

Все собравшиеся здесь, за вычетом Маринетт и некоторых ребят из младших классов, являлись активными игроками в нашумевшей новинке от «AGRESTE». Предложение создать собственную гильдию было лишь вопросом времени. И то, что идею подал куратор (он же учитель рисования и _Коммандер_ ), вовсе не удивительно. Как и то, что роль лидера досталась ему. Учитывая огромнейшую любовь директора и администрации к совам, название «Сова», включающее множественные производные, даже не обговаривалось.

Собственно, во время события с Мимом, Маринетт столкнулась именно со своими одноклассниками. Даже будучи _очень_ увлеченной рисованием, она не могла не услышать прозвища-никнеймы и не сопоставить с реальными личностями.

Разговор велся на повышенных тонах, сопровождаемый эмоциональными вставками от Алекс. _Времеход_ снова оказалась в центре событий, поэтому совсем не стеснялась ни в словах, ни жестах. Сидящий рядом Марк с вежливой улыбкой забрал открытую упаковку соку, пока увлеченная рассказом Кубделл не перевернула его случайным движением.

— Говорят, рядом и _Вольпину_ видели.

— Столько разрушений по площади не было со времен… когда там в последний раз _Голубь_ бушевал?

— Ой ли, _Непогода_ и то покруче будет. До вчерашнего ей, конечно, далеко.

— С каждым разом все интереснее и интереснее. Хорошо, что мы из одной фракции с этой _Голд_.

— Точно, вы же с Милен злодейки. Рассказывайте, как это все было?

Роуз и Милен переглянулись, опешив от такого внимания. Выбор стороны никогда не был предмет осуждения, напротив, позволял чувствовать себя более комфортно. В такие моменты и вовсе — полноценно восстановить картину события. Сами злодейки никогда не ставили максимальное усиление в приоритет, просто наслаждаясь игрой друзьями. Откровенно раскрывать карты фракции никто бы ни стал, но легкое сомнение присутствовало. Все же, вчерашняя акума была не одна.

Впервые усилившийся игрок действовал в паре с кем-то, что не могло не волновать, вызывать интерес. И на вопросы, в отсутствии других, более причастных участников, отвечать пришлось им.

Маринетт, оставшаяся незаметной, шаловливо улыбнулась. Вчерашняя акума произвела настоящий фурор. План действий, предложенный _Вольпиной_ , превзошел все ожидания. А вспомнить тот азарт, то счастье и цельность, когда темная бабочка подарила свободу…

Рука взметнулась к волосам, которые еще вчера украшал гребень. Пустота, но она не нуждалась в материальных доказательствах. Хватало и эмоций, которые накрывали волной не только Маринетт, но и всех вокруг. Это возмущение, веселье, радость и желание скорее вернуться — затягивало в водоворот. Не отпускало.

Хотелось больше.

Озарение прохладной дрожью пробежало от шеи до щиколоток, заставило вздрогнуть. Взгляд, метнувшийся в сторону рисунка, прояснился.

Хаотичные мысли, наконец, собрались в единый образ.

Знающий взгляд рассмотрел бы в наброске крыши виртуального мира, узнал бы атмосферу предвкушения игроков, которые только и ждут, что конца таймера.

****

3

В фигуре, что скрылась у самого края, угадывается лисий силуэт. Вольпина, хитрая и опасная, не покидала мысли и сейчас. Звала назад. Почему?

****

2

Рисунок подносится к лицу. Его бы убрать, перерисовать, исправить… сохранить видение в тайне. Никто другой не видел эту картину. И не увидит.

****

1

Лист аккуратно складывается в файл. Папка закрывается.

**ВНИМАНИЕ!  
ИГРОВОЕ СОБЫТИЕ «НАПАДЕНИЕ АКУМЫ» НАЧИНАЕТСЯ!  
ИГРОКИ, ПРИГОТОВЬТЕСЬ!**

Маринетт с рюкзаком на плечах уходит из арт-студии, бесшумно прикрывая двери.

***

Тело реагирует быстрее, чем сознание узнает в спешащей девушке Хлою. Увлеченная смартфоном в руке, она не замечает Маринетт, которая столкновения избегает на рефлексах. Ровное дыхание сбивается, на кончике языке застывает предупреждение.

«Осторожно!»

Рука тянется вперед, к спине, скрываемой не брендовым жакетом, но футболкой, больше нужного размера. Низкий хвост и вовсе делает Буржуа похожей на человека. Обычного подростка, который увлечен онлайн-спором. Пальцы летают над клавиатурой, а губы беззвучно шевелятся, дублируя отправляемый текст. Маринетт хватает только воздух — одноклассница шагает быстро.

Уверенно. Столкновений избегает с удивительной сноровкой. Другие ученики смотрят вслед дочери мэра с удивлением. От ауры королевы не осталось и следа.

Хлоя цокает и прищуривается, ошеломленная новым сообщением. Такой взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего. Собеседнику остается только порадоваться, что их разделяет расстояние. Буржуа вскидывает голову, замечая в толпе кого-то определенного. Машет рукой, окликая _наглеца_. Беззаботно улыбается, обещая теперь-то все доказать и точно _уделать_ его.

Какие перемены бы не произошли в ее жизни, но такая Хлоя, простая и настоящая, определенно счастлива. Круг презрения вперемешку с насмешкой к миру наконец разорван.

На сердце спокойно.


	25. Chapter 25

Мысли кропотливым роем гудели весь день, стоило только услышать про сильную акуму. Сильную и успешную. Геройская фракция снова осталась ни с чем, пока соперники праздновали победу. Хлоя, редко участвующая в событиях напрямую, до последнего ждала появления _Кота Нуара_ и той девчонки, _Ледибаг_. Никто не появился.

Время было выбрано удачно — в онлайне присутствовало не так много сильных игроков. Маневренной пчелке легко удалось сбросить погоню и продержаться до самого конца. Последние минуты события не попали в общий доступ, так что сторонней зрительнице оставалось только представлять, какие эмоции могла почувствовать злодейка дня. И ~~совсем не по-геройски~~ улыбаться, ожидая реванша.

Ответный ход не заставит себя ждать. С той самой секунды, когда имя кошачьего аватара осталось в тени, Хлоя не сомневалась в этом. Совсем не удивилась, стоило на экране появиться сообщению с шокированными эмоджи. Земля не вращается вокруг, милый Кот, не стоит так переживать.

Сама девушка убедилась в этом на собственном опыте, когда страсть к игровому миру оставила трещины в семейных отношениях, заставила бороться за свою мечту. Ведь хочешь чего-либо — умей отстоять. Упрямство Одри в полной мере передалось младшей Буржуа. Хлопнув дверью, Хлоя так и не вернулась обратно, научилась жить без отцовских кредиток, обеспечивая себя самостоятельно.

Бунт не прекратился полностью, за месяц, проведенный на расстоянии, отец и дочь стали смотреть в чужую сторону более благосклонно. Возможно, на Андре повлияли разговоры с окружением, которое всегда смотрело на Хлою более трезво, расчетливо. Видели в ней не любимую дочь, но наследницу влиятельной семьи. Которая просчитывала и анализировала, готовилась и обыгрывала.

Многое изменилось, верно?

— Поверить не могу, что пропустил все это, — сокрушался друг, занявший диван.

Телефон в его руке снова проигрывал одно из видео вчерашнего события, показывая пчелку во всей красе. Возможно, Хлоя даже могла бы признать её элегантной. Возможно, не позарься насекомое на самое ценное, что осталось в перевернутом мире, на друга. Теперь же виртуальную реальность ждало возвращение настоящей Королевы.

Нет, использовать гребень после такого дебюта — словно влезать в чужую личину. Хлоя передернула плечами, после чего без зазрения совести влезла в чужую толстовку. Тепло. А талисман нужно действительно подобрать другой. Что ей, что… кошачьему товарищу. Кагами умела доносить свои мысли.

— Так, время на укоры закончилось. Дальнейший абонемент смотрите на сайте, оплата проходит вкусной едой и просмотром фильмов. Сам же позвал, а сидишь и восхищаешься последние полчаса. Так дело не пойдет, на своего героя я могу и без тебя налюбоваться, — бесцеремонно заявила Хлоя, выключая видео и игнорируя наигранное мурчание.

— Значит, тебя можно подкупить пиццей? — хитрым голосом уточнил друг, уловив главное.

Утвердительно хмыкнув, Хлоя принялась листать ленту, чтобы найти _тот самый_ пост, который привлек внимание. Размытое пятно на грани зрения поднялось в сторону кухни. Девушка надеялась, что ходячая к _о_ тострофа не станет причиной поломки чего-либо. И чем слушать молча, лучше слушать на сытый желудок. Да и думается не в пример легче, что многократно доказано.

Однако назад _Кот_ вернулся далеко не с тарелкой подкупа. В руках он держал листы бумаги и ручки, совсем как в старые-добрые времена.

Взгляд Хлои стал более благосклонным. Такая собранность импонировала, притягивала к реальному человеку, что стоял за геройским аватаром. Он всегда умел вдохновлять, вести за собой. Отрадно видеть, что эта сторона не оказалась окончательно погребена под другими масками.

День (вечер и ночь) тайных планов постепенно превращалась в пижамную вечеринку или собрание геймеров, навевая сладкие воспоминания. Хлоя меланхолично улыбнулась, привычно зарисовывая детали противника. Рядом сточенным грифелем выводил текст _Кот_. Он всегда умел находить интересные места.

— Уверен, что обойдешься без своей _Ледибаг_? — беззлобно спросила девушка, не отвлекаясь от дела.

— Со мной ведь ты. Я правда скучал.

— Читаешь мысли, братец, читаешь мысли. Только не вздумай сейчас извиняться за то, что долго не общались. У тебя были свои проблемы, у меня своя головная боль. Лучше давай покажем этой акуме, кто мы такие. Встряхнем эту VR как следует!

Часы пролетели незаметно. Обсуждения, поиск стратегии, проработка противодействия. Продолжая фразы друг за другом, будто выросли вместе, будто знают чужие мысли, друзья смеялись.

После пришло уведомление о возвращении пчелы. Одинаковые в своей демоничности улыбки засияли на лицах. Время продолжить шоу, замершее не так давно.

«Полное погружение!»


	26. Chapter 26

Соединение установлено. С возвращением, игрок.

Почти родное уведомление похоже на сигнал, что разделяет жизнь реальную с виртуальной. Маринетт не может подобрать слов, чтобы передать всю ту гамму эмоций, которую ощущает в этот момент. Ей даже дышится легче. И кажется, будто земное притяжение теряет свою силу, достаточно желания, чтобы вновь подняться в воздух, воспарить в геройском-злодейском воплощении. Увидеть бескрайний город, чьи улицы и дома знакомы так хорошо.

Время до встречи ещё есть. Маринетт идет спокойно, умиротворенно. Посматривает в чат, отслеживая как бойкую торговлю, так и поиск людей в команду. Некоторое время следит за дуэлью на площади. Игроки талантливы, смотреть одно удовольствие. Третий участник собирает ставки, вовсю рекламируя как одного друга, так и другого.

Медленная прогулка приводит девушку к почти к границе сектора. Со способностями талисманов, преодолеть это расстояние довольно легко. Только _Ледибаг_ не стоит появляться на злодейской территории в этот момент, а час Пчелы скоро придёт. Осталось немного.

Маринетт смотрит по сторонам, пока не находит нужный дом. В проулке рядом нагромождены мусорные баки, которые отсылают к квесту. _Вольпина_ рассказывала, как пыталась выполнить его в одиночку и на несколько уровней ниже необходимого. Сложности совершенно не отталкивали злодейку, напротив, только подстёгивали.

«Я хочу узнать мир, найти его пределы», — вспомнились чужие слова.

Чужие, но точно передающие бурю, которая разрасталась после знакомства с Лукой. Неверие переросло во что другое, что не давало _Ледибаг_ опустить голову, что подстёгивало идти дальше, проверяя то ли возможности талисмана, то ли свои, то ли всей игры, что создана месье Агрестом.

Забраться наверх удается без труда, помогают опыт и знание игровой механики, как использовать небольшие погрешности себе на пользу.

Открывшийся с высоты вид лучше прочего доказывает, почему _Вольпина_ захотела встретиться именно здесь.

«Не только мысли, но и вкусы сходятся», — с улыбкой подумала Маринетт, наблюдая за уже вечерним небом.

Открытый список друзей обновился, показывая, что один из игроков залогинился. Скоро и _Вольпина_ будет здесь.

— _Поллен, трансформация!_

Произнесённые шёпотом слова запускают танцевальную мини-игру. Жёлтая подсветка напоминает, что после начнется другая роль, пока ещё непривычная, но этого не менее притягательная. Спортивная одежда, не так давно обновленная на новую, сменяется другим материалом. Материализовавшийся гребень своими полосами завершает образ Пчелы, _Голд_.

Рука тянется к хвостикам, окрашенным в тон жёлто-черных оттенков. Причёска детства и виртуальной жизни сейчас веселит, побуждает полузабытое озорство.

Злодейка поворачивается назад, случайно-специально пристукивая небольшими каблучками. Ей не нужны подсказки системы, чтобы ощутить присутствие сообщницы.

Походка у _Вольпины_ легкая, невесомая. Пряди, перевязанные резинками, качаются в такт шагам. Длинные уши подрагивают. Нежная, мечтательная улыбка удивительно подходит девушке. _Голд_ думает, что в реальности злодейка часто ~~насмехается~~ смеется, показывая клыки.

Или не смеётся вовсе.

 _Вольпина_ медленно обводит взглядом крышу, чуть задерживаясь на мигающих огнях вдали. Медленно вдыхает, с охотничьим предвкушением. Пальцы пробегают по флейте. Движение неосознанное, но показательное.

 _Голд_ думает всего мгновение, чтобы выпалить на одном дыхании:

— Сыграешь?

Глаза за маской округляются в удивлении. _Вольпина_ не давала повода думать, что связана с музыкой больше помощи системы. Пчёлка же догадалась, разглядела.

Сознание помнит годы, проведённые на обучении, помнит и уроки, и учителей. Помнит других, кто также поспевал за нотами. Часы, десятки и сотни, чтобы инструмент звучал ровно, послушно. Помнит и хлопнувшую дверь, за которой остался футляр. Свой смех, когда оружием Лисы оказалась именно флейта. И решение оставить рыжую маску так долго, как позволит система. Нет, больше.

Баг первых дней игры позволил пройти одноразовый квест не один десяток раз, в следствии чего весь инвентарь оказался занят _Кулоном_ разной степени редкости.

Вот такой секрет _Вольпины_ , её маленькая тайна. Не иллюзии манили, но флейта, маленькая искра счастья. Её гордость, её страсть. Когда слова скрывала ложь, музыка оставалась честной, светлой.

Глаза у _Голд_ светлые, голубые. Нет намека на насмешку, только искреннее желание.

— Конечно.

Одно слово скрывает, как много эта просьба значит для _Вольпины_. Вместо него говорит мелодия, которая зарождается из неловких движений. Почему-то пальцы дрожат. Девушка прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь лишь на игре. Смотреть на слушателя страшно. Звуки выравниваются, успокаивается музыка. Чарующая, волшебная, так подходящая этому вечеру.

У неё нет предыстории, нет названия, ничего нет. Злодейка даже не уверена, что это цельное произведение. Мелодия живёт в сердце, рождается из других обрывков и дополняется собственными мотивами. Не замирает, не останавливается.

Снова открыв глаза, _Вольпина_ не вздрагивает, смотрит на реакцию _Голд_. Меняет мотив на более игривый, мятежный. Ускоряет темп, почти завороженно следя за эмоциями на чужом лице. Непривычно осознавать, что виной восхищению её собственная игра. Что музыка способна вызывать счастье, а не ссоры.

Хочется увидеть это снова.

Почувствовать ещё раз.

 _Голд_ тихо говорит, хвалит и благодарит. _Вольпина_ смеётся, что не против повторить.

«Это предложение или обещание?»

«А что хочешь ты?»

Подлетающую бабочку они замечают одновременно.

Знакомое насекомое садится на гребень, заражая его. Прохлада бежит по венам. Пальцы рук переплетены, когда фиолетовая волна окутывает один из аватаров, возвращая миру усиленную злодейку.

Уведомления заполоняют всё, подсказывающая подсветка окутывает чуть ли не каждый предмет, включая и наблюдающую _Вольпину_.

 _«С возвращением»,_ — раздаётся голос _Бражника_.

Сообщница его не слышит, но догадывается. Обещает, что этот раз будет таким же особенным. Они помнят план и настроены довести его до концы. Расходятся.

***

Крылья пчелы не похожи на те, что были даны _Купидону_. Они меньше, слабее, но маневреннее. _Голд_ слегка красуется, закладывая в воздухе лишнюю фигуру. Уворачивается от шального залпа, тотчас посылая обратно часть роя. Контролировать пчел сложнее, чем мышей, интересно.

Десятки и сотни жал способны парализовать других игроков. Другие игроки фракции только и ждут этой возможности. Немногим героям удаётся обойти слаженные действия, подобраться близко.

Злодейка смеётся, летит спиной вперёд. Забывается.

Чудом избегает столкновения с другим летящим аватаром. Переворачивается через голову, пытаясь выровнять полёт не только крыльями, но и руками. Банально забывает, что сейчас способна летать осознанно. Испуг, паника? Напоминание.

У красной фигуры таких проблем нет. Веет изяществом и опытом. За чужими потугами наблюдает с весельем, но холодно. Анализирует, выжидает.

 _Голд_ оборачивается, осматривает героиню-соперника. Ни одна замеченная деталь ей не приходится по душе. Россыпь черных пятен становится последней каплей. Пчела не собирается улетать или вызывать прикрытие. Хочет добраться до истины или разбить её.

«Невозможно, это попросту невозможно!»

А значит ловушка, западня, обман.

Другая ~~Ледибаг~~ божья коровка насмешливо изображает реверанс, неуместный в это время и в этом месте.

 _Голд_ смотрит на землю, почти сразу находя того игрока, о котором подумала. Пусть напарник сменил кошачий талисман на змеиный, она не может не узнать эти каламбуры. Другие герои тоже понимают, что вернулся один из сильнейших, оживляются.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит отвлекаться на остальных, — расслабленно говорит божья коровка, — когда соперник подобрался так близко. После дуэли — сколько угодно. Только на этом поле останется одна Королева Пчёл. И имя ей…

«Коксинель, первая!»

— _Антибаг_.


	27. Chapter 27

Незнакомая ранее героиня болезненно похожа на _Ледибаг_. Как кривое отражение, воссозданное чьей-то шуткой. Красно-чёрная расцветка маячит перед глазами. Многочисленные детали подсказывают, что _Алой_ система улыбнулась больше. Или дело в более высоком уровне? Так или иначе, чужой костюм пестрит дополнительными аксессуарами. Йо-йо покоится на поясе, рядом с другими. За спиной же мельтешат крылья, позволяя аватару держаться наравне в воздухе. Нет, даже лучше. _Голд_ контролирует каждое движение, потеря концентрации чревата падением или лишним финтом. У божьей коровки такой проблемы нет. Здесь и сейчас — она правит балом, контролирует ситуацию.

Искренне наслаждаясь этим.

В реальности проходят считанные секунды, пока сознание отмечает все факты, подбираясь к разгадке.

От прямого удара _Голд_ уклоняется инстинктивно. Слишком похоже на управляемых системой мобов. Сама отвечает залпом пчёл, благо контроль роя явно выше полёта. Каждая пчела — угроза паралича, одного из самых неприятных эффектов. В таких условиях, прекрасный шанс, прорыв к победе.

Воздух расчерчивают алые полосы, оставшиеся после стремительного полёта йо-йо. Детская игрушка танцует в чужих руках, рассекая атаку и защищая от новых выпадов. Взгляд за маской насмешливый, вызывающий.

Что-то с земли кричит _Нуар_ (или _Змей_ , _Голд_ не следила за его личностями). На высоте не разобрать. Аватары парят на достаточном от зданий расстоянии, чтобы обезопасить себя от стороннего вмешательства.

Да, защита злодеев рядом, но пользоваться преимуществом _Голд_ не спешит. Отправить сигнал — дело одного движения, но тогда увлекательная дуэль почти наверняка сорвётся. Гарантий в победе нет, напротив, чувствуется превосходство во всём, в каждом факторе.

Используемые навыки как никогда приближают их к героям и злодеям, обязательно с приставкой «супер». Подобные драки когда-то казались частью видеоигр, теперь же доступна и главная роль. Вместе с тем в голове беспрерывно звучит вопрос «это правда я?». _Алая леди_ подобные сомнения к себе не подпускает, пользуется каждым шансом на все двести, триста процентов. Неумолимо загоняя чужие хитпоинты в жёлтую зону. _Голд_ не отстаёт, из-за чего насмешка чужого лица бледнеет. Божья коровка сосредоточена на дуэли куда больше прежнего.

Уклоняясь от удара, она резко перегибает корпус назад. Со стороны кажется, будто это падение, но финт оканчивается новым ударом ноги. Ровная траектория снова сбивается. _Голд_ рычит, успевая задеть соперницу волчком. Та смотрит удивлённо, совсем не ожидая такой прыти. Обе теряют высоту, приземляясь на обломки крыши.

Пчела несколько раз переворачивается в воздухе, пока не врезается в уцелевшую стену. Помимо красной полосы здоровья и «Головокружения» других побочных эффектов нет. _Алой_ досталось больше — дебафф «Паралич» будет действовать ещё 10 секунд. Этого времени достаточно, чтобы добраться до соперницы и лишить ту супергеройских сил, сломав серьги. _Голд_ не позволяет себе задержки, сразу пытается встать на ноги. Шатаясь подбегает к обездвиженной героине, чтобы та прямо перед вытянутой рукой раскрыла глаза.

В них заметен страх. Нежелание проигрывать. Отрицание происходящего.

Затем их разделяет бирюзовый спецэффект, характерный для использования уникальных навыков, как тот же «Талисман удачи». И этот оттенок характерный для…

 _Змей Нуар_ разминает кисть с браслетом. Под влиянием чужой способности время «Паралича» падает до нуля, чем пользуется _Алая леди_. Появившийся талисман зависает прямо перед лицом, отрезая _Голд_ от серег. Пальцы успевают коснуться поверхности странного предмета (веревка? пояс?), а после божья коровка использует одно из запасных йо-йо, которые присутствовали с самого начала.

«Никакие это не йо-йо, а отвлекающие ловушки!» — возмущённо понимает _Голд_ , пойманная в розовое облако.

Глаза не видят ничего, кроме клубов дыма, навигатор выдает ошибку. «Дезориентация», «Слабость» появляются в строке активных эффектов.

— Вот и всё, — раздаётся за спиной голос божьей коровки.

Искажённый акумой гребень ломается в чужих руках. Прежде чем бабочка улетит прочь, _Алая_ ловит ту в йо-йо. В отличие от прежних движений, это выглядит более неуверенным. _Голд_ не обращает внимания на исчезнувший костюм, отстраненно подмечая, что хоть что-то другая божья коровка делала неидеально.

— Хорошее получилось событие…

 _Нуар_ не договаривает. Поздравления или шутки так и не звучат. Его взгляд, внимание, всё существо направлены в сторону напарницы. Божья коровка смотрит на закрытое йо-йо несколько секунд, сжимает в кулак и резко подбрасывает в воздух. Оно не крутится как прежде, не сияет, не активирует _Исцеление_ само.

— _Чудесное Исцеление_!

Голос хриплый и отчаянный, тон приказной. _Алая_ не смотрит на свидетелей, но прикусывает губу. Маринетт кажется, будто она слышит мысленную мольбу.

Чудо… не происходит. Его творит человек. Своими руками, трудом и волей.

Не система, но что-то большее вызывает белоснежных божьих коровок. Их стая окружает последствия события, возвращая всё к изначальному состоянию. Следов борьбы, отрицательных эффектов не остаётся ни у кого в радиусе всего сектора.

Навык не системы, оттого и тратятся совершенно другие ресурсы.

— Как это возможно? — неверяще шепчет Маринетт.

Оборачивается, чтобы увидеть уставшую _Алую_. Чужое тело бьёт дрожь, силуэт пробирают помехи.

— Отличная… работа.

Между первыми и последними словами героини даже не пропасть, а безграничный океан. Не может голос звучать так устало, не могут поблекнуть все эмоции.

**_Соединение потеряно._ **

Уведомление, сменившее исчезнувший аватар, пропадает через полминуты, оставляя за собой полное непонимание происходящего.

— Аварийное отключение, — поправляет _Нуар_.

Это не вопрос, а утверждение. Слова приправлены горечью, будто кроется что-то большее. Понятное лишь причастным. Вздрагивает, только после вспоминая, что сейчас не один. Смотрит как на незнакомку (кем для него злодейский аватар и является), уходит.

Маринетт вспоминает всё, что слышала о неограниченных талисманах, навыках и копировании уникальных аватаров прежде. Ничего не указывало на появление других героев с такой силой. И пусть Кагами с Лукой обещали изменить этот вопрос, отправив подопечных то ли в отпуск, то ли ссылку…

— Будь на месте _Алой_ другой человек, Исцеление бы не активировалось. Она точно та напарница _Нуара_ из бета-теста. Та, о ком говорил Лука. Смогла обмануть систему? Не первый случай, но… Почему я чувствую, будто меня заменили?

Проговорённые вслух мысли не помогли ни разобраться в странном событии, ни вернуться в спокойное состояние. Сомнения, тревога и обида за обман могли бы стать лакомой приманкой для новой акумы.

« _Нуар_ точно знает, что произошло. И отключение произошло не из-за проблем с соединением. Что-то явно пошло не так в реальности. Почему энергичная девушка уже через несколько секунд стала выглядеть так, будто упадёт в обморок? Что её так вымотало?»

Маринетт не отрицала, что её догадки могли быть абсурдными, возведёнными в невозможную степень. Лучше развеять все недопонимания.

Сейчас, пока не стало слишком больно.

***

—…и мы все видим, как после использования спецнавыка, игрок теряет сознание, разлогиниваясь. Так ли безопасна VRMMORPG «Miraculous»? Сегодня в выпуске: шокирующая правда о творении Габриэля Агреста. Не переключайтесь!


	28. Chapter 28

Кем бы ни был тот человек, что снял отключение _Алой леди_ , работу он провёл колоссальную. Тайная съёмка не ограничилась кадрами из игры. Он связался и с реальным человеком, что скрывался за маской божьей коровки. Маринетт пересматривала репортаж далеко не в первый раз, оттого подмечала новые детали. И не находила ничего, что могло бы опровергнуть чужую догадку.

«Миракулер» влиял на сознание человека, мог нанести вред. Достаточно серьёзный, учитывая показания. Об этом не предупреждалось, не было ни единого намёка. Дюпен-Чен чувствовала себя преданной.

Сидя на кровати, она прокручивала в руках амусферу, задерживая взгляд на изящном логотипе компании. Телефон продолжал проигрывать то самое видео, из-за чего тишина перебивалась голосом ведущего. Нехитрый способ заглушить собственные мысли, избавиться от гнета.

Амусфера и после продолжительного времени использования отличалась поразительной свежестью, чистотой. Устройство выглядело безукоризненно. К сожалению, сказать это про его создателя было невозможно.

Официальные объяснения до сих пор не были даны. Извечная закрытость в этот раз играла против Габриэля Агреста. Люди жаждали услышать хоть что-то. Без разницы, правду или ложь. С учётом того, какие люди работали в компании, не удивительно, если общественности преподнесут красиво придуманную историю.

Нет. Все интервью месье Агреста Маринетт слушала и переслушивала бесчисленное количество раз. Многие годы он был для неё если не кумиром, так примером. Ей казалось, что понимала чужие принципы, личность. Верить, что слова оказались пустыми, не хотелось.

В памяти всплыл разговор с Лукой. Он был вторым человеком, к кому девушка могла обратиться за объяснениями. Напарник в сети не появлялся после окончания события. Куффен же точно знал все превратности виртуального мира, его настоящее лицо.

«Он бы предупредил, существуй серьёзный риск», — убеждала себя Маринетт, смотря на мигающие точки в чате.

Отвернись хоть на секунду — и ответы исчезнут, совсем как акума. Вот, что девушка ощущала тогда, сжимая телефон в руке.

Подробности Куффен рассказывать не пожелал. Или не знал. Не видя лица собеседника, лишь по бездушным буквам определить это было невозможно. Вечерний диалог закончился простым «Я разберусь», после чего последовало молчание. И только утром Маринетт получила ссылку, по которой открылась форма на регистрацию в презентации.

Главное мероприятие месяца, одно из немногих публичных, что напрямую руководилось компанией. Место, куда попасть обычному человеку почти невозможно. Заядлым геймерам или известным личностям дорога-то открыта. Простая школьница о таком могла лишь мечтать.

**Лука**  
_На презентации точно сможешь найти ответы. Как одна из причастных к неограниченным талисманам, ты бы и так получила приглашение. Прости, жучок, больше я ничего не могу сделать._

Приглашение даже не на онлайн-трансляцию, а в здание главного офиса. Туда, где лично будут присутствовать создатели игры. Возможность задать вопросы, быть услышанной и…

Маринетт опасалась активировать свой аккаунт снова после того дня. Сердце хотело окунуться в виртуальную реальность, но голос разума пресекал желание на корню, оставляя за собой тревогу.

Перед глазами снова промелькнули воспоминания об обессиленной героине, её предобморочном состоянии. Вместе с тем ведущий хладнокровно описывал негативные для нервной системы последствия.

В который раз за сутки?..

Чуть потянувшись, чтобы достать до экрана, Маринетт закрыла вкладку. С неё хватит.

Домыслы, осуждения, негатив и страхи окружали, смыкаясь вокруг сплошным кольцом. Даже занятия в «Франсуа-Дюпон» не помогли развеяться. Отсутствовала добрая половина класса. И, зная поголовное увлечение (зависимость) виртуальной реальностью, девушка могла предположить причину.

Больше всего её огорчило отсутствие Альи. Подруга всегда была в центре событий, имела своё мнение и могла подбодрить кого угодно. К сожалению, сегодня ей предстояло присматривать за близняшками. Обсуждать нашумевший ролик в переписке Дюпен-Чен не собиралась. Что-то останавливало каждый раз, когда рука замирала в миллиметрах от кнопки «отправить».

Пустая парта Хлои также зацепила внимание. Последние месяцы успеваемость Буржуа заметно улучшилась, как и оценки. Ссора с семьей открыла миру новую сторону скандальной личности. Показало, что девушка могла не только язвить, но и быть идеальной. Она не полагалась ни на чью помощь: ни родителей, ни Сабрины. Только собственные силы, знания, жизнь.

Что до причины отсутствия, то Сабрина сказала про плохое самочувствие.

Маринетт отчётливо запомнила, как, опустив взгляд в сторону временного соседа, увидела его рисунок в углу тетради. Не узнать в карикатуре _Алую леди_ было невозможно. Да и в забавных рожицах вокруг угадывалась злодейская пчела. Карандашный набросок надолго врезался в память. Чуть ли не единственное, что она вынесла из занятий в тот день.

И, разумеется, торжествующая лекция от миз Менделеевой. Кто-кто, а она была беспредельно счастлива возможности напомнить про опасность подобной зависимости, глупость безрассудства и… Кажется, женщина отпустила немало шпилек в адрес геймеров. Маринетт не сильно сосредотачивалась, больше увлечённая своими мыслями.

Который снова и снова возвращались к ситуации. Началу, развитию, приглашению Луки… Времени на раздумья оставалось не так много.

Свой ответ Маринетт уже знала.

***

Новый день встретил девушку отъездом родителей. Обговорённый ранее заказ не был неожиданностью, а в свете последних событий и вовсе открывал новые возможности. Маринетт предупредила, что собиралась пройтись по городу, но признаться в своей связи с компанией не смогла.

Не то время, не то место, не те обстоятельства… Отговорки камнем оседали на душе.

Уже на входе в здание, Маринетт увидела знакомый силуэт. В Париже жила далеко не одна белокурая девушка, предпочитающая жёлтые цвета в одежда, но, проходя ближе, она точно узнала Хлою. Несмотря на пропущенные занятия, Буржуа пришла сегодня. Гигантские очки скрывали половину лица, хотя прежде находились исключительно на голове. Случаи, когда Хлоя использовала аксессуар по назначению, были не просто редкими, а ультра-редкими.

— Мадемуазель, ваш пропуск? — напомнил охранник.

— Ах да, конечно.

Маринетт отвернулась от одноклассницы, сосредотачиваясь на своих проблемах. Где там пропуск…

***

Хлоя ни за что бы не призналась, насколько сильно она не любила подобные мероприятия. И пусть тема, в кои-то веки, была близка, многочисленные люди всё только портили. Пронырливые журналисты, хладнокровные дельцы, глупые бета-тестеры и другие игроки. Головная боль, не покидавшая её с того самого дня, только усугубляла положение.

Чёрт, да она почти потеряла сознание у входа! Стоявший охранник помог прийти в себя, но посещение дежурного доктора совершенно не входило в планы. Хлоя была настойчива в своём стремлении дойти до зала с презентацией. Сил на притворную вежливость уже не осталось. Затылок скребло чувство повышенного внимания. Даже покидая злополучное место, она понимала, что теперь оказалась главным объектом для слежки охранного персонала. Любой чих или покачивание в сторону — и дюжина сотрудников всё-таки отведут её в здешний медпункт.

«Безопасность превыше всего», — так и слышался голос Натали Санкёр.

Хлоя бы съязвила, что никто в семье и компании Агрестов этого правила не придерживался. Только слушателей у неё не было. Сегодня она одна. На вип-местах, с очками для сокрытия синяков под глазами, неуёмной болью в висках и повышенной агрессией к миру.

Стоило оно того, м?

Бледность можно было списать на особенности кожи, но Хлоя знала, что это — последствия собственного героизма, безрассудства и позёрства.

Со времен беты, когда она была _настоящей, первой_ божьей коровкой многое изменилось. И даже с копирующим талисманом она не смогла повторить коронный приём этой _Ледибаг_. Пришлось выкручиваться, вспоминать давно минувшие дела. Весёлые попытки сломать четвёртую стену «Миракулера», доступ к самой сокровенной информации, настоящей стороне этого виртуального мира… Глупо было рассчитывать, что использование старых техник пройдёт так же спокойно, как прежде.

Теперь-то она здесь чужачка.

**Хлоя**  
_Завязывай с истерикой, кошачья нянька.  
Я знала, что легко не будет, но единственная, кто могла прикрыть вас с Ледибаг.  
Единственное, что не учла — проныру-обзорщика. Где только прятался, жалкий вуайерист…_

**Нуар**  
_Хлоя!_

**Хлоя**  
_Скажешь, не подходит прозвище?_

**Нуар**  
_Удивлён, когда ты стала такой… жёсткой._

**Хлоя**  
_Дай знать, когда определишь: D_

**Нуар**  
_О не_милосердная королева_

**Хлоя**  
_Ох, серьёзно? Снова?_

**Нуар**  
_Ты точно отдыхаешь после сама-знаешь-чего?_

**Хлоя**  
_Конееечно~ Ты же веришь мне?_

**Нуар**  
_Нет.  
Я тебя знаю._

**Хлоя**  
_Ужасно.  
Сам-то веришь, чтобы _я_ пропустила выход Агреста в свет?_

**Нуар**  
_Никогда не понимал этой тяги к саморазрушению.  
Отдохни, подруга.  
Инкарнация тебе не шутки._

**Хлоя**  
_Пустое сообщение…_

**Нуар**  
_…_

**Хлоя**  
_Сам-то придёшь?_

**Нуар**  
_Вроде будет Ледибаг и ещё кто-то из команды.  
Я там не нужен._

**Хлоя**  
_Им — нет. Мне — да._

**Нуар**  
_У тебя вообще постельный режим!_

**Хлоя**  
_Сам знаешь, что даже кресла у Агрестов не уступают по качеству кроватям из отеля.  
О, началось!  
Смотри какой красавчик!_ ~~прикреплённый файл~~

**Нуар**  
_Пустое сообщение._

**Хлоя**  
_Глупый ты кот.  
На валерьянку не реагируешь, а на фотки Агреста так сразу исчезаешь.  
«Был в сети минуту назад».  
Кто бы сомневался._

***

Закрытые шторы придавали комнате если не таинственности, то комфорта точно. Отсутствие света не было проблемой. Напротив, полумрак давно стал частью этого дома.

Щёлкнул замок, отрезая спальню от остальной части квартиры. В этом не было нужды, так как никто бы не подумал прервать её уединение. Привычка к скрытности никуда не исчезала уже несколько лет. Лила цокнула языком, отпуская ручку двери. И пусть.

Девушка медленно выдохнула, чутко слыша каждый звук. Сердце колотилось в предвкушении. До онлайн-запуска презентации оставалось не так много времени. Совсем скоро она увидит _его_ , услышит, поймёт.

Раздобыть допуск для даже виртуального присутствия было не так уже и легко. Пришлось пойти на хитрость, чтобы попасть в базу. До последнего не верилось, что получится.

И всё же…

— Добро пожаловать на презентацию компании…

Рекламная заставка была выучена наизусть. Девушка спокойно прошла к кровати, мысленно отсчитывая секунды до конца бездушного текста. Всё это не имеет значения. Лишь один человек достоин её внимания.

Создатель виртуального мира, что покорил её с первого погружения.

Нет, ещё с первой демонстрации Лила знала, что это — _тот самый_ мир, который она искала.

Который полюбила. Которым жила.

В отличие от основной части игроков, Росси не чувствовала злости из-за открывшейся опасности. Напротив, подобный риск только будоражил. Она не могла вспомнить ни одной ситуации, когда была бы близка к смерти. Куда больше её интересовал трюк, что использовала вторая _Ледибаг_. В этом и заключалась причина чужой болезненности, но… информации не хватало.

Лила не могла присутствовать в настоящем зале, а значит и воздействовать на Габриэля привычными методами. Любимые уловки здесь бессильны. Девушка ненавидела беспомощность и своё бессилие, но сейчас только и оставалось, что надеяться. Верить в то, что в зале среди сотен приглашённых окажется такой же страстный игрок. Человек, которому тайна виртуального мира окажется важнее тех сплетен, которые несомненно попытаются обсудить репортёры.

Росси уже видела в зале представителей многих каналов, которые никогда не держали себя в руках, всегда добирались до своих жертв и строили имя на громких скандалах. О, это мероприятие точно не пройдёт гладко.

Натали Санкёр выглядела безэмоционально, как и подобает с таким статусом. Вышедший же Габриэль Агрест превзошёл все, даже самые смелые, ожидания.

Хладнокровный, решительный, безукоризненный.

И-д-е-а-л.

Чужие взгляды его совершенно не волновали. Общее напряжение обходило величественную фигуру стороной. Обычный человек не смог бы оставаться таким безупречным, нет.

— На то он и создатель, — усмехнулась Лила, чуть царапая экран. — Давайте же, месье Агрест, докажите свою уникальность.

Вступительная речь и последующие полчаса прошли гладко. Рассказ про успех после официального старта, доработку игры захватил даже самых строгих критиков. Лила снова почувствовала себя ребёнком, который верил в чудеса. В идеально выверенной речи было что-то особенное, что захватывало и открывало новую сторону мира. Не только виртуального, но и… настоящего.

Как бы Росси не ненавидела разделение на «вирт» и «реал», сейчас она признавала, что Агрест действительно видел миры иначе, чем остальные. И сейчас уверенно доносил свою позицию, представляя и компанию, и главный продукт.

Воодушевлённая таким стартом презентации, Лила была готова к достойному продолжению в следующей части программы, когда приглашённые лица могли задать любые вопросы, касающиеся темы мероприятия.

Что же, никогда не поздно разочароваться в людях. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше?

Обычные попытки добраться до чужих тайн, вывести из себя, добиться скандала пресекались Габриэлем без труда и последствий, но неумолимо съедали отведённое время. Лила знала, что помимо журналистов в зале присутствуют и другие игроки, но не один из них не задал самый главный, самый волнующий вопрос.

Ну, конечно.

Её страсть к VR, к «Miraculous» всегда пугала остальных. Наивно было надеяться, что кто-то не только не испугается, но и подхватит идею, чувства… донесёт их.

Воспоминания про _Голд_ Росси старательно гнала прочь. Таких совпадений не бывает. И девушка, разделяющая взгляды, уже была подарком судьбы.

— <…>, ваш вопрос, — продолжила вызывать Санкёр, заметно подустав от монотонности происходящего.

— Месье Агрест, вы многократно утверждали, что ключевую роль играет воля человека. Возможно ли с помощью эмоций или концентрации усилить способности персонажа, _переписать_ реальность «Miraculous»?

По залу пронеслись смешки.

«Не в этом ли и заключён смысл «Miraculous», настоящая идея и послание?» — мысленно подхватила Росси.

Она дождалась! Восторг и предвкушение захватили сознание. Лила с возобновившимся интересом наблюдала за двумя лицами в кадре. Если школьница выглядела бледной и перепуганной собственной решимостью, то Агрест представлял собой что-то большее. Неужели чужие слова попали в цель?

***

Маринетт не понимала, почему никто _в зале_ не выходил за рамки стандартных вопросов. Большинство ответов можно было найти в прежних интервью. Разочарование медленно завладевало её душой, пока, не достигнув пика, обратилось решимостью. В конце концов, она здесь не пустое место. Рука взлетела в воздух быстрее, чем мысль сформировалась до конца.

Разумеется, Натали Санкёр выбрала именно её.

Когда это удача поворачивалась к Дюпен-Чен лицом?

Особенно в делах, касающихся публичных выступлений?

Ах да, точно.

Никогда.

Сглотнув, девушка поднялась. Ноги чуть подрагивали, а все взгляды будто впились в неё. Маринетт посмотрела прямо в глаза Габриэля Агреста, неожиданно найдя в них для себя умиротворение. Найти подтверждение (или отрицание) своих идей было куда важнее волнения перед… а собственно перед кем? Никого из этих людей она не знала в должной степени, чтобы нервничать перед ними.

Хлоя не считалась, так как всю презентацию провела с отрешённым видом, изредка отвлекаясь на телефон. Что бы ни привело её сюда, оно не смогло зацепить Буржуа. И чтобы это сделала Дюпен-Чен? Ха-ха, вот ведь глупости.

Ледяной взгляд месье Агреста не раз осаживал излишне настойчивых журналистов. Со стороны и вовсе казался очередной, _нечеловеческой_ особенностью. Впервые оказавшись в роли цели такого взгляда, Маринетт не почувствовала ни страха, ни оцепенения. Всё её волнение осталось в прошлом, в том моменте, когда рука оказалась поднята.

Всё, что осталось — любопытство, азарт, предвкушение.

Неожиданно сквозь идеальную маску невозмутимости пробилась улыбка. Слабая, самым уголком рта — для Габриэля Агреста она была высшим проявлением эмоций на публике. Что-то в вопросе его изрядно развеселило, разбавив череду банальностей. Наивность, скрывавшаяся в голосе, или тщетная надежда на ответ?

Агрест не раскрыл бы свои тайны просто так, по доброй воле. Не тот характер, не та жизнь. Только девушка, осмелившаяся спросить такое после обвинений во _вреде_ , казалась чуть ли не младше Адриана, а может ровесницей. Не журналист, не спонсор, а… игрок.

Те, для кого и был создан «Miraculous».

Почему бы и не намекнуть? Маленькая искра может как обернуться пожаром, так и угаснуть. Габриэль всегда ценил чужую волю и сообразительность. Да и слухи стоит пересечь…

_— Мы называем это Инкарнацией…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С первого концепта этот момент был особенным. Здесь и пересечение трёх персонажей, и их взгляды на происходящее, и неоднозначность создателя, и, чего скрывать, искры Габринетта :) Что-то передать получилось, что-то нет. На этом арка акумы!Маринетт заканчивается, но начинается финальная, посвящённая Вольпине.  
> Буду очень рада вашим впечатлениям, реакциям, мыслям про главу и работу в целом.  
> Спасибо, что остаетесь с "Маской" ❤


End file.
